Man plans, God laughs
by LateNightMuses26
Summary: When Olivia finds out the secret that her father has been keeping she has to make a deal with the devil. Fitz is known around town for being a ruthless loanshark. When Olivia agrees to the terms of a deal with Fitz to save her home they find themselves asking will they be able to walk away from each other after a years time? Or will a higher power change their well laid plans.
1. Let's Make A Deal

**A/N: This is my first story on FF and I am so excited and nervous all at the same time. I have been a fan of so many authors up for soooo long and I finally decided to dip my foot into the writing world of FF and not just bee an avid reader. I had the idea for this story in my head for the absolute longest time and I was just too lazy and nervous to ever write it. Then one day I start reading a story and thought: wait a minute I've had that story idea. So I decided to write it. I had every intention on this being a one-shot but 20,000 words in I realized that I was only half way done with my story, so I split it into two parts. Here is the first part. I hope you all enjoy it and leave me your thoughts and comments!**

To say Olivia Pope was nervous would be the understatement of the century.

She was flat out scared.

But she knew what she had to do, to save not only her father's life, but also the home her mother had worked so hard to buy before she died.

So with that thought in the forefront of her mind she walked through the doors of Mickey's Gentlemen Club and turned to the large, burly bald bouncer, who didn't even bother to greet her, but in a deep monotone voice said, "Ladies get in free but there is a two drink minimum at the bar."

Having to almost completely invert her head to the ceiling to make eye contact with the mammoth of a man standing to the left of her she squeaked out, "okay" and was about to head to the bar when she thought to ask him if his boss was in tonight.

"Excuse me sir," she said with more authority in her voice than a moment ago, "but is Mickey in tonight?"

Looking her up and down, more thoroughly than she was comfortable with, he cracked a smile revealing a gold tooth before replying.

"If you're here to audition for the club I'm the man you need to be talking too. I will say though that the boss prefers his dancers a little more on the…curvaceous side. But you got a cute face and we can work with that," said the sizable man.

Olivia had to stop a look of pure disgust from crossing her face at what he was suggesting to her. But the reason she was really here was probably just as degrading if not worse than the women who were shaking their asses on the stage only a few feet away from where she stood.

"I'm not here to audition for your information, I'm here to discuss with your boss the accounts of Eli Pope," she replied in an aggregated voice. She was getting mad at the situation all over again that her father had put them in.

She could see the look of recognition on the bouncer's face at the mention of her father's name. Everyone in the place was probably aware of his gambling problem.

"In that case," he said "have a drink at the bar, on-the-house, while I go and see if my boss is interested in such peculiar company."

"Thank you," was her only reply as she watched the large man walk off down a hallway and she made her way to the bar.

As she sat down she was greeted by a pretty young bartender who had blonde extensions to her ass, boobs that could be used as flotation devices and lips that were so red and plump she could almost see her reflection in the gloss that lined them. But she could see the natural beauty the girl held in her warm hazel almond shaped eyes, statuesque build, and straight smile. The first thought that came to her head after quickly assessing the woman was "why would she tamper with nature?"

"So Jon says that your drink is on the house, what will it be?" She said loudly leaning over the bar so that Olivia could hear what she was saying over the hip hop song that started playing almost at the exact moment she sat down.

Leaning close to the barmaid's ear Olivia replied "give me your best wine and a shot of tequila." She figured she'd need the liquid courage to propose what she had in mind to a man who was known around town as "no nonsense" and "cruel" when it came to his money and his businesses.

"Coming right up," the girl whose name tag read Candi said as she reached under the bar for a wine glass to start on Olivia's drinks.

Olivia took the moment to turn on her barstool and look around the place that was one of the most popular strip clubs in the D.C. area. There were about 30 small round tables with two chairs around each set up facing a round, black glossy stage with a pole coming down the center. The round stage led to a walkway that was about three feet wide and six feet long that then opened up to a longer glossy stage which held three more stripper poles placed strategically apart, more than likely for group shows. Behind the stage was a red satin curtain that billowed from a wind machine behind it and sitting across from the stage on a platform was the DJ booth.

"Here you are. One glass of wine and a shot of tequila." Olivia was pulled from her observations by the bartender sitting her drinks on napkins in front of her. "Would you like a lemon for your tequila?" Candi asked while reaching under the bar.

"Yes, thank you" Olivia said as the lemon was placed on the napkin in front of her and Candi flitted off to serve a couple of men who approached the far end of the L shaped bar she sat at.

Before taking up her drink Olivia looked at what she could see of her reflection in the mirror that sat behind the shelves that held the liquor and was lit with a blue backlight. She almost didn't recognize the scared eyes that looked back at her from the mirror. Instead of letting her fear deter her from her mission she picked up the shot and the lemon and threw her head back and swallowed and bit into the sour fruit. Clenching her teeth and hissing at the burn the tequila caused she took a minute to collect her racing mind before picking up her wine and sipping.

As she sipped she mapped out her plan in her head again, as if she hadn't been doing it for the last week and a half. First she had to make an offer that couldn't be refused, and with the bargaining chip she held she was almost positive that she wouldn't be turned down. The hard part would be keeping her emotions out of the equation both now and in the future. She was almost done with law school at George Washington University and already had a plan of action to move to California after graduation to apprentice with her best friend Abby's older brother in crisis management. As long as she stuck to her plan she knew that she would be okay.

Just as she was done gathering her thoughts Jon the bouncer, whose name she learned from the blonde bartender, walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"He said he'll see you. Follow me back to his office."

Olivia picked up her wine glass and gulped her last mouthful of wine and took a deep breath, "here goes nothing."

Straightening the white baby doll sundress she wore with black trim along the sweetheart neckline and bottom hem and steading herself on her black and hemp wedge sandals, Olivia followed Jon back down the hallway she saw him disappear down before.

The hallway looked like a typical hallway you would see in a strip club. The walls were red velvet and there were black doors every few feet which she assumed were used for private dances. At the end of the door lined hallway they took a right and walked down another lengthy hallway except this one held no doors. There was only one set of double doors at the end with a gold plaque that read "The Boss" on the left hand side of the wall.

When they got to the doors Jon knocked twice before opening them and letting Olivia in by stepping to the side. He didn't follow her in. Instead he closed the door with a soft click and silence enveloped the sizable office. She didn't move just stood by the doors facing the empty desk with a Mac tabletop monitor and a glass of brown liquor sitting on a coaster. Behind the desk was a wall of windows that showed the view of the club. There was also a black desk chair but the back was facing her and she assumed that Mickey was on the other side building the anticipation before speaking to her.

Olivia cleared her throat hoping it would get him to turn his chair around, and after a few tense seconds he did. And what met her eyes was nothing like what she expected the man behind the name to look like. He had medium length curly brown hair that was slicked back but still had a carefree look to it with one errant curl hanging just in the middle of his forehead; a strong, chiseled jaw and blue cerulean eyes met hers. She was surprised at the good looking man she assumed to be in his mid to late thirties that sat in front of her. He appraised the women standing a few feet away from him before giving her a crooked smile that nearly blew Olivia away.

"So I hear you're Eli Pope's daughter," came his deep baritone voice that wrapped around her like blanket and made her warm and tingly.

It took her a minute to find her words to answer him because she was truly thrown off by the man that she was looking at. Clearing her throat again she stumbled over the simple sentence that would answer his question.

"Uhm….yes, I am." She answered but failed to elaborate any further.

Sitting forward and resting his chin in his hand, with an amused arched eyebrow he side "And how can I be of service to you today my dear?"

Pulling her eyes away from his muscular forearm that were lightly dusted with hair, Olivia met his eyes and asked in a rushed breath "Are you Mickey?"

A throaty chuckle came from his chest as he leaned back in his chair causing it to squeak before saying, "actually my name is Fitzgerald, Mickey is just the name of the club. It's a whole lot easier on the ear than Fitzgerald and takes up less room on the marquee outside. But you can call me Fitz."

"How can I be of service to you tonight?" he asked the perfectly innocent question again and it made her breath catch because she was here to offer her services to him actually.

Steeling her nervous insides and taking a deep breath Olivia spoke in the most confident voice she could.

"I'm here to clear up the accounts of Eli Pope, my father."

"So you're here to pay me the forty three thousand dollars that your father owes me. I gave him till the end of the month to pay me he still has a week and a half left. I'm surprised he got all the money together this soon. I'm impressed" Fitz said leaning up in his chair and steepling his long index fingers in front of his lips.

"Well you see he doesn't have the money," Olivia started. "That's why I'm here."

"So you have the money?" Fitz asked.

"No. I don't."

"Then I fail to see the reason for your presence in my office tonight sweetie."

"My name is Olivia not sweetie," she snapped feeling as though she was being patronized.

"My apologies Ms. Olivia," he said amused. "But if neither of you have the money that is owed to me then why are you here?"

"I'm here to save my house. My father told me he signed it over to you as collateral if he didn't square away the money he owed you by the end of the month."

"This is true," he stated.

"Well I don't want to see that happen. My mother worked hard, along with my father, to buy that house and I don't want to see it stolen away because my father lost himself after my mother's death. So I came here to see what could be done to save it." Olivia whispered out the last line.

"There is nothing that can be done. I have given your father a lot of wiggle room with his debts and he has failed to meet every deadline that I have given him for the last nine months to pay me the money he owes. So there are no deals to be made or extensions to be given. Either he pays me or he starts packing up his things."

"What if I presented you with one more offer?" Olivia dropped her eyes from Fitz's out of embarrassment of what was about to come out of her mouth.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly a minute ago when I said no more deals. That goes for your father and for his offspring," Fitz said turning his chair back toward the glass wall in front of him dismissing Olivia and whatever alternative offer she had.

"My friend dates Stephen Finch," Olivia stated to Fitz's back.

"And," he said.

"And his frat brother does business with the guy that runs the Crazy Horse strip club."

Fitz turned his chair back around to face Olivia again. His interested piqued about why she was bringing up this topic.

Once she saw that she had his undivided attention Olivia decided to continue.

"I know you just recently put your name into the auction that he has every two months. I know that you are looking for a…sexual companion." Olivia tried to keep the blush from her cheeks but knew she was failing miserably.

Olivia had asked around about "Mickey" after her father had confided in her about what he had done. About how his gambling had led him to sign over the deed to their house and that he had less than a month to gather the forty three thousand that he owed. Olivia immediately went into "fixer" mode. After her mother had died when she was eighteen in a terrible car accident because of a drunk driver she watched her father become a shell of a man that he once was. All her life Olivia had been taught to work hard and keep her nose clean. So that was what she did. And her efforts had paid off handsomely. She was always at the top of her class in high school and the president of the debate team and editor of her high school newspaper. Because of her achievements in high school she received a full scholarship to George Washington University. All she had to do was pay for books and living expenses. The fifty thousand dollars that she and her father had gotten from her mother's life insurance policy was used to pay off the last of their remaining mortgage and the rest was put into a college fund for Olivia. After graduating valedictorian, she went on to apply to their law school. She always accredited watching how hard her parents worked to the success she had today and at 23 she was on the fast track to a promising future. Her mother worked long hours as an emergency room nurse at Washington Hospital while her father was the foreman for the local steel company for the last twenty years.

She knew her father had started betting on horses after her mother's death. Whenever she would come over to visit she would find the paper open to the racing stats and every once in a while when she would be doing his laundry and happen upon a slip from the tracks in his pockets. When she would ask him about it he would always just say that it was for fun and that he wasn't getting into anything serious. And because she loved her father and trusted him she blindly believed him. Things went on like this through all her undergrad years in college, and from what she could see he never let things get out of hand. But two years ago while she was out with her roommates in downtown D.C. having a "we survived our first year of law school" booze fest she spotted her father being roughed up by two thugs behind of the many bars she and her friends had attended that night. She immediately grabbed the bouncer and ran to save her father. The appearance of the big burly man with a bat yelling for them to take it away from his club had the two thugs scurrying away but not before yelling a threat to Eli that he had ten days to pay them the money he owned. When Olivia got her father home and cleaned up she made him come clean about what had taken place that night. He told her he had gotten in over his head in a poker game a couple of nights before and was down nine grand before he excused himself to the bathroom and fled out the window. But the guy who ran the game had his goons catch up to him to rough him up and warn him about the money. Olivia was disappointed in her father; the man who taught her to be honest and upstanding wasn't following his own advice. So she went into the college fund she and her father had set up and withdrew the money. She only had just over eleven thousand in the bank so she had to go to work once she took out the money. Her little campus job wouldn't cut it anymore. Her father wouldn't take the money so she found the guys herself by asking around and paid them the money and then made her dad promise to never do anything like that again.

And she thought that he had been doing well these last two years, but he had just gotten better at hiding his compulsion from her. Because she worked and was taking a full course load she didn't have the time to dedicate to keeping an eye on him full time. She thought they were in the clear until a few weeks ago when Eli had come to her and told her about what he had been hiding from her and what he had done. So Olivia started asking around about this Mickey guy and almost had a breakdown out of fear for her father once she heard the things that he was capable of. He was a mean being and shrewd businessman if what she heard was the truth. But her most helpful piece of information came from Stephen, her best friend Abby's boyfriend. He had a frat brother that was the go to guy for Adderall and ecstasy on campus and his supplier was the owner of a popular strip club called the Crazy Horse. He found out that every few months they would hold an auction where girls would sell themselves to the highest bidder for a period of time to be determined by the girls and how much money was exchanged. Most of the girls on the auctioning block were college girls looking to make money to pay their tuition cost or pay off their student loans, so in addition to selling drugs he would sometimes recruit girls for the auction. The period of time usually ranged from four months to a year. When Olivia heard this she knew she had a possible in with "Mickey." He had just entered his name for the next auction that was to take place and he was looking for something "unusual" was the word that Stephen's frat brother had used. He wanted a virgin. And because his taste was so singular and he did not want to relax his standards he was told that it may take a few rounds in the auction before what he was looking for became available. So Olivia thought about it and came to the conclusion that instead of entering herself into the auction she would just go straight to the source. That way she could pay off her father's debts and avoid the embarrassment of being recognized.

"So you've heard about the auction what does that have to do with the money that your father owes me?"

"It's not about the money that he owes but more about saving the house that I love. And I have this fear that once the house is gone and my father happens to start gambling again, with nothing to lose the next loan shark will kill him." Olivia stopped and gathered her nerves before she took a deep breath and said her next words.

"So I want to offer myself to you, my virginity I mean. And in return you wipe the slate clean with my father and sign the deed to our house back over to him."

Fitz sat stunned for a moment. "How old are you," he finally asked.

Dropping her eyes Olivia mumbled "twenty-three."

"Wow. A twenty three year old virgin," Fitz said in a hushed whisper. After her revelation he took the time to really study her. Her hair fell in soft, billowy curls around her shoulders. Her chocolate doe eyes were big as saucers with lashes that curled beautifully. She had the cutest little button nose, and her lips. He could wax poetic all day about her plump, luscious pillow soft pout. His eyes traveled down her taunt petit body. Her firm breast sat high in her spaghetti strap sundress. The baby doll cut of the dress and wedge heel sandals that she wore showed off long toned legs. He approved of the full package that Olivia Pope presented. She truly was a natural beauty.

"If you don't mind me asking Olivia, how are you still a virgin? You really are easy on the eyes," Fitz asked not wanting to use the word beautiful just yet.

Olivia dropped her eyes to her painted green toes not sure why she was nervous about divulging the reason behind her virginity. "Because I've never been in love," was the most honest, simple explanation that she could give.

"You know you don't have to be in love for sex to be enjoyable?" Fitz snickered. "People have sex every day and sometimes they don't even know each other's name."

"I know that, but that type of relationship was just never one that I wanted for myself. I always thought that the man I gave my virginity to would be my husband and we would be in love. But that tradition is very obsolete in today's world but I thought that maybe I could be the outlier."

Fitz sat forward again, placing his face in his hand and thinking about what she just said. "Is your house really that important? You would give up your virtue for something that is material and can be replaced eventually?" He asked with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I explained to you that the other reason is really to spear my father's life. I fear for him as well."

The room fell deafly silent as both Fitz and Olivia weighed what could truly take place between them if Fitz agreed to the terms that she had just lain out.

Finally Fitz broke the silence. "I will consider your offer but there is just one thing that you have to do for me first," he said as he rolled back his chair from his desk and rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up a little more.

Olivia gulped as she watched his actions not sure what he was about to do. "What?"

"I need you to prove to me that you are a virgin and not just weaving a lie together because you are aware of my…taste."

Olivia looked wide eyed and stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered when her anger set in.

"You don't believe me?" she hissed through her teeth. Olivia Pope was many things but a liar was never one of them, and to have a complete stranger insinuate that she was pissed her off more than anything ever had.

"How can I believe you when I just met you ten minutes ago Olivia? All I ask is for a quick test to ensure that I am getting the real deal."

"Fine, what is the test? This shouldn't take long and then we can hash out the terms of this agreement and my father can stop having a mini heart attack that at every knock on the front door is not your goons coming to throw him out in the street on his ass."

"Come and sit on my lap," Fitz said so nonchalantly that Olivia thought he was joking.

"Wh.. what?" she stammered out, her nerves starting to show again.

"Come and sit on my lap Olivia. I wanna feel how tight your pussy is around my fingers," Fitz stated in a cool even voice as if his request was as simple as could you pass the water pitcher.

Olivia stood glued to her spot. Words had truly failed her and now it seemed her motor functions had as well because her legs refused to move.

"Fine Olivia, your choice. But if you aren't over her in the next ten seconds you can take your little offer and leave my office. You can use the time to help your father pack up the house that will be mine in a week and a half."

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second before opening them again Olivia moved toward Fitz's desk. Once she got to where she was standing in front of him she stopped moving.

"Good girl. Now have a seat," he said as he turned his chair toward her and opened his legs so that Olivia could sit on his left thigh.

Olivia hesitated for a moment until Fitz started his countdown out loud.

"Seven, eight, nine." Just before he got to ten Olivia plopped down on his thigh and squeezed her knees together truly nervous about what was about to come next.

"Now what I am about to do is fairly simple, and if you relax and let me do it properly it won't hurt too much." He said pushing her hair over her shoulder and enjoying the view of her long kissable neck and the smell of her brown sugar and ginger shampoo.

Placing his hand on her knee he stoked up to the hem of her dress to try and relax her as best he could. Seeing that she was still very tense after a few passes he reached past her and picked up the glass of scotch that he had been drinking earlier but had abandoned when Jon knocked on his door. Picking up the glass he handed it to Olivia willing her to drink to calm her nerves. Taking the glass hoping that it would remedy her fears Olivia gulped down the contents in one motion.

Choking on the burn from the unfamiliar alcohol going down her throat, Fitz started to rub her back as he chuckled.

"Be easy. Scotch is something that's meant to be savored not chugged."

As his hand continued to rub her back his other hand started to slowly push up the hem of her sundress. Olivia looked over her shoulder into his blue eyes as she started to feel dampness pool in her panties. Unfamiliar with another's hands causing this much pleasure she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as her legs fell apart slightly.

"Good girl." Fitz cooed. "Just give me a little bit of trust and I won't hurt you."

Fitz moved his hand higher until he came in contact with the seat of Olivia's panties. Running his finger up the center of her cotton clad sex, he could feel that she had already started to get wet from his simple ministrations. He could only imagine how receptive her tight pussy would be when the time came for his dick to be in her instead of the fingers he was getting ready to work into her.

Moving his finger up and down the front of her panties he could feel her clit harden the more he worked her middle. The scotch must have been kicking in along with her other drinks because on a sigh she opened her legs further, clearly relaxed and ready for the next step in his test.

Olivia felt Fitz run his finger up the side seam of her panties. He was pushing them to the side to get better access to her center. Feeling a little embolden she rocked her hips toward his fingers. He stopped moving, and she looked at him confused.

"Stand up and take off your panties."

Olivia stood slowly and reached under her dress to remove her underwear. Once she got them to her knees she let them go and they fell to the floor. Fitz reached down and tapped her ankles, signaling for her to step out of them. He picked them up and placed her wet panties on the far corner of his desk before pulling her back down onto his lap.

Completely turned on now, Olivia widened her legs a little more to give Fitz better access to her womanhood. And he took full advantage. He ran the knuckle of his middle finger over her clit. Having his fingers directly against her bare pussy sent a jolt of pleasure through Olivia like she had never felt. Fitz noticed as well because he added a little more pressure on the next pass, and Olivia threw her head back on a silent moan.

As much as Fitz was enjoying teasing her, he remembered that he had a real reason for her sitting in his lap at the moment. So he started to move his middle finger down her slit to the opening of her pussy. But the minute she felt his finger near her opening Olivia jumped and grabbed his wrist.

"Olivia, if you want to pay off your father's debt you have to let me do this."

Staring into to his eyes for a moment before closing hers again Olivia let go of his wrist and tried to get back into the moment.

Fitz rubbed her clit a few times watching as she loosened up again. This time when he moved his finger to her opening Olivia grabbed onto his shoulder hard enough to leave nail marks through his shirt.

If Fitz wanted to he could have stopped right there. He could tell by her nervous reaction to him nearing her entrance that she was telling the truth about her virginity. But the animal in him wanted to feel her tight virgin pussy contracting around his fingers, and imagining when it would be his dick instead.

Holding her left thigh with his hand so that she wouldn't try and shut her legs when he entered her, Fitz ran his finger from her entrance up to her clit a few more times before slowly pushing his middle finger into her up to his second knuckle.

Olivia stopped breathing. The pinching pain was bearable but because she told herself it would hurt she held her breath.

"You have to breathe Olivia. I promise it will feel so much better when you do."

Heeding Fitz's advice Olivia let out a long, slow breath and as she did Fitz pulled his finger out and pushed it back in her. The chill of ecstasy that ran up her spine caused her to let out a soft moan. The next thrust caused her to bite down on her plump bottom lip to keep from releasing another moan. Another thrust had her hips jerked forward to get more of his finger inside her. The pressure that was right at the surface felt let nothing she had ever experience and she was ready to go over the blissful edge.

Fitz could tell she was close. If not just from her armature off beat rocking, and the short shallow breaths she was releasing, then from the way her pussy walls were squeezing his single finger so tightly. Wanting to give her something for being so honest and selfless, Fitz added another finger and began to circle her pussy walls in tight circles. When he she dropped her head back on a loud moan Fitz picked up the speed and began pumping his fingers again until the grip on his fingers from her pussy cumming almost made them unmovable.

The stars that exploded behind Olivia eyes at her first penetration orgasm would have knocked her off her feet if she wasn't already sitting down. Too far away from the desk to collapse on it she settled for Fitz's neck. His heady smell was able to make her wet all over again. She could fell Fitz working the last of her orgasm out and then he slowly pulled his fingers out. And when he did she could feel her juices leak down vagina, past her ass and too his lap. She thought she would come again when he put the fingers that were just inside her in his mouth and sucked hard. He then leaned forward and caught her bottom lip in his mouth and ran his tongue along the inside before releasing it with a pop. Pulling it between her teeth she could taste herself on her lip.

Fitz reached around to his jacket hanging on the back of his chair and grabbed the handkerchief that resided in his inside pocket. He pushed her legs further apart and ran the cloth the length of her womanhood, cleaning her up. Once he was done he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll accept your virginity as payment for your father's debt and the deed to your house. But one night is not going to cut it. For the next year you will be available to me for sex whenever I want you."

Seeing the anger that spread across her face, and the argument that was about to ensue, Fitz held up his hand.

"No arguments Olivia. Either you do it my way or your fuck-up father is out on the streets."

Standing abruptly from his lap Olivia went immediately into defensive mode.

"My father is not a fuck-up. He is a lonely man who lost the love of his life, something you would never know anything about," she hissed.

"I will accept your terms only because I love my father. But know when the year is up I never want to see you again."

As Olivia went to grab her panties, Fitz beat her to them and put them in his pocket.

"Parting gift." He smiled

Reaching in his desk he pulled out a card and wrote his personal cell on the back. Handing it to her he said. "Call me on Friday and we will meet at my place to finish hashing things out."

Snatching the card Olivia stormed toward the door.

"I'll see you in two days Olivia." Fitz said as the door shut on the most perfect ass that he had ever seen.

XXX

Olivia sat in the apartment she shared with her roommates Abby and Quinn and really reflected on what she had done just an hour ago.

Had she really just leveled her virginity to save her father and her childhood home?

Had she really just basically let a complete stranger finger fuck her in a strip joint?

When she felt the slight stickiness between her thighs she knew that she had really done those things and the guilt and disgust were slowly starting to set in. Then she remembered something that Fitz had said. Was she truly parting with her virtue to save a material possession?

Then the memories came rushing back. The time when she was five and broke her arm climbing a tree with her neighbor Alex and her mother had set up the family room as a makeshift bedroom because it was the only room with a TV and she wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Then there was the time when she was turned eleven and wanted a big party but her mother told her she couldn't have one because money was tight and she couldn't take the time off work. So instead she spent the night at her cousin's house and when she came home the next day and walked to the backyard looking for her parents they were wearing the biggest smiles and screamed the loudest "surprise" as they had transformed the whole backyard into an Under the Sea theme because her favorite movie was Splash. Then there was the time when she was fifteen and suffered her first heartbreak when her crush Anthony didn't ask her to the school homecoming but instead took her biggest rival Diane Sugarman. She and her mother camped out in the living room in front of the TV for the whole weekend eating whatever junk food they could get their hands on and watching romantic comedies and picking apart every detail about why that would never happen in the real world. And her dad was more than happy to keep the snack supply flowing by doing the grocery runs whenever they thought of a new combo of foods they wanted to try or if they ran out of Lay's potato chips.

But then the other small details of her life were also in that house like her height chart on the back of the pantry door. The burn stain on the kitchen ceiling that she created when she was learning how to fry chicken. The porch swing that she shared her first kiss on with Elliot Keats when she was twelve and coming home from the 6th grade dance and getting caught by her father who was waiting up for her. But the best memories were in her childhood bedroom. The talks she had with her parents, the slumber parties with friends, and the window seat on which she read for hours on end and had fallen in love with so many authors. So many memories came flooding to her mind at once that she didn't realize that she was crying until she was pulled from her reveries by Abby asking her a question.

"I'm sorry Abby, what did you say?" Olivia asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I asked you why are you crying?"

Touching her cheeks she felt the warm liquid on her fingertips. She was so wrapped up in reminiscing about her family home that she didn't even realize that the tears had started to fall freely down her face. Looking at Abby she whispered, "I went and saw Fitz today."

"Who is Fitz," Abby asked Olivia with a confused voice and arched eyebrow.

"Fitz is Mickey…or Mickey is Fitz." Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head realizing that she wasn't making sense from the mixed up look on Abby's face.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia continued in a laxer tone, "Mickey isn't my dad's loan shark's real name it's Fitz. Well Fitzgerald ," she explained.

"Oh" Abby let out in delayed understanding.

Abby was fully aware of the deal that Olivia was going to strike up with Fitz in an attempt to save the house that was about to be snatched out of her dad's grasp. Once Olivia came to her and confided the details surrounding her father's gambling debts and consequences he was about to face, Abby started to help Olivia look for ways to somehow get the money. Only when their brainstorming sessions produced no viable outcomes did Abby turn to her boyfriend Stephen, and with his help they were able to hook up with Stephen's frat brother who had the inside track on the auction. He had initially told Olivia she should enter to get the money, but once they told him who the loan shark was he recognize the name and told them that Fitz had entered the auction. It was Olivia's idea to go straight to him instead of going the auction route and Abby only agreed with her once Olivia had explained the ties she had to the house and her fear that her father would spiral out of control if he lost something that he and his wife worked so hard for. So with that information Abby acquiesced and stood on Olivia's side to bargain her virginity for her home.

"So you met with him and what was his answer? Is he going to do it," Abby asked all in one breath.

"Yes he accepted my proposal," Olivia said in a defeated voice.

Sitting on the chair next to her Abby placed her hand on Olivia's back and asked in a soothing voice, "That's good right, it's what you wanted ;for him to accept your alternative to the money?"

Shaking her head Olivia answered in a broken voice, full of tears, "Yes, but I still feel so mortified of the decision I made."

Pulling Olivia's head onto her shoulder Abby cooed to her for a moment before saying, "Liv you don't _have_ to do this if you don't want to. You can always get another home."

Sitting up and looking directly into Abby's eyes Olivia nodded her head, "I do have to. The love I received and was weaned on in that house has made me the women you see today. I can't let it go without having done all I could to save it. I'll survive this and then have the deed signed over in my name so that if something like this never happens again. I want to be able to take my children there one day and point out every significant milestone I passed in that house."

Instead of arguing with Olivia's convictions Abby just simply supported her friend by saying, "Okay."

"I don't want to tell Quinn yet until I hash out all the details this Friday with Fitz. I'm going to his house so that we can finalize what this arrangement will be. He already told me that it is to last a year. Other than that no details were given."

"Wow. Liv. A year? I wouldn't have thought he would want that long. A man with his type of influence around town would seem to have his pick of women."

"I thought the same thing," Olivia said in a defeated voice. "Maybe he'll get tired of me after a few months and sign over the deed and that way I can go about my life and get my father out of this mess he has put us in."

Looking at each other for a long moment, Olivia broke the silence first.

"Let's get to bed. I've had a long day and from the looks of it I'm going to have a longer year."

XXX

Olivia arrived at Fitz's apartment at 10:30 p.m on the nose. She had called him yesterday and he gave her the address to his Georgetown loft. Taking the elevator to the top floor of the building, the doors opened to a long, brick exposed hallway with wall sconces lite every few feet. At the end were a set of black lacquered double doors. Reaching the doors Olivia rang the doorbell that set just to the right of the doors and waited for Fitz to answer.

After about a minute the handle twisted and the doors swung open to a smiling Fitz wearing a light blue tee-shirt that displayed his muscular biceps beautifully, grey sweatpants that were hanging low on his waist and bare feet. She had to admit the man even had nice feet. For a fleeting moment the thought that she could do worse than having to screw him for a year flitted across her mind. Quickly gathering her wits Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and said, "I'm here so let's get this negotiation underway."

"Wow, eager to get this show on the road are we," Fitz chuckled as he stepped aside so that Olivia could come into the apartment.

She stepped about three feet into the entry before she turned around to meet Fitz's gaze and as she did she could see that he wasn't making eye contact with her instead he quickly jerked his attention to her face from her ass.

"I take it you're an ass man," Olivia deadpanned as Fitz only shrugged his shoulders; clearly caught.

"What can I say it is a rather nice ass? Do you work out Olivia," Fitz question came across as genuine.

"Not in the going to the gym sense. I swim three or four times a week. It's my stress reliever from my course load and it provides me with an enjoyable substitute to crowded gyms."

Fitz frowned his mouth in appreciation as he turned to close the door and lock it.

"Leave your shoes on the mat by the door. They're not allowed in the house."

Looking down at her wedge sandals Olivia blew out a breath before she mumbled "Whatever" then went to work unstrapping the shoes and removing them to place them next to Fitz's by the door.

Not until she removed her shoes did Fitz realize just how much of a height difference was between them. She couldn't be any more than 5'3 or 5'4 while he stood at an even 6'2.

On the way down the hall Olivia looked around to take in Fitz's apartment and when they reached the living room she was thoroughly impressed by what she saw. It was gorgeous. The exposed brick was a theme throughout the whole house. In the living room the wall directly in front of her was made of glass and the view was gorgeous from what she could make out standing across the room. The furniture was tan, which was a long sofa with a recliner attached to the end sat next to a love seat with the back facing the window. Across from the sofa sat a massive sixty inch television mounted on the wall. Underneath were two oak wood shelves which held his DVD collection and on either side of the shelves stood surround sound speakers. The layout was open and sitting a little behind the living was a long, six person kitchen table and just beyond the dining table was an open state of the art kitchen. Next to the table were a set of curving stairs that led to an open upper room that Fitz used as an office. The island in the kitchen housed a six burner chef's stove and a deep sink. The two door fridge was stainless steel along with the dishwasher and double oven. The cabinets that lined the upper and lower walls were a soft tan and the backsplash was a mix of aqua blues and browns.

After taking in the open rooms Olivia turned to Fitz with an impressed look on her face.

"Wow nice place Fitz. Did you use a decorator?"

Placing a hand over his heart and feigning hurt Fitz asked with a smile playing at the corner of his lips "What you don't think that I could make this place this decent on my own?"

"No," was her simple answer.

"Boy you sure know how to stroke a man's ego," Fitz mumbled.

"Whatever. Look you ready to get down to busi...," Olivia trailed off when she realized just how suggestive her question sounded.

Giving her a devilish smile Fitz said "I was going to feed you first but if you want to skip right to fucking we can do that." Falling back on the sofa Fitz patted his thighs and looked at her and said, "How you want me?"

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes before meeting his again. "You know what I meant." She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out her iPad before moving to sit on the couch next to him, leaving about a foot of distance between them, and brought up the document she typed earlier.

"So I figured we could meet on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Sundays don't work for me because I'm starting my summer internship next Monday and I need Sundays to do work and get prepared for the week. And well Mondays are a no go because it's the first day of the work week and a lot of assignments are given out along with having to present what we did over the weekend."

When she stopped to scroll down and take a breath Fitz casually asked, "And what about Saturdays?"

"I was just about to mention that. Saturdays are really the only days when I would get to see my friends. All of us are either doing summer internships or working so we have blocked off that day to be able to spend together. And I need to check on my dad." Olivia finished what she had to say and looked at Fitz to either agree or continue.

"Well first of all I hope you aren't too attached to that schedule, because it's not going to work."

"Fitz," Olivia interrupted ready to defend what she had come up with.

"No Olivia this is not on _your_ terms. You came to me and asked if I would accept your services for the money your father owes me, and I said yes. But get one thing clear I am making the rules not you. I will be calling the shots not you. Whenever, wherever, and however is how this is going to work. I call, you come. The sooner you accept that the smoother this ride will be."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Olivia realized that she was the one who wanted this. She had thrown herself on the sacrifice table to save something that was precious to her. But she still had to clarify the biggest issue.

"Fitz I understand that I asked for this, and you're right I have to play by your rules. But this internship is the last step for me to get my college degree. Once I finish this internship my lifelong dream of becoming a lawyer will be solidified, but I need a little understanding from you to do that. So I can't drop everything in the middle of the day and come to wherever you are because it could mean that I lose my internship and be set back another year, and frankly I can't afford that. So we need a few guidelines for how this is going to work. Fair enough?"

Olivia held her breath while she watched Fitz look like he was really taking what she was saying into consideration. If he decided that what she was asking was to much she would have to back out now.

Finally speaking he said "Okay. I understand. I'm not completely heartless and I can see that this is important to you."

Releasing the breath she held her eyes softened when she whispered a sincere thank you.

"But let's talk. What time are your internship hours?"

"They are Monday through Friday nine in the morning to five at night."

"And when you finish this you'll get your degree," Fitz asked.

"Well technically I graduate next May. After I finish this summer internship that I start the first of June, I have to take four more classes. So I'm splitting them up and taking two during the fall semester and the other two in the spring. That way I can finish on time and graduate with my friends."

"Okay. So how about this, I will give you Sundays and Mondays to yourself. But I want to see you Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Wednesdays I take care of important business so I won't be able to meet you those nights. You can get here at about seven we'll have dinner then we can move things to the bedroom. Don't worry about getting home those nights. You'll stay over and I will make sure you get to your internship on time"

"Can we compromise a little? I need Saturdays for my friends and family, and if I'm being completely honest my sanity."

"No I want to see you every Saturday Olivia. I have a very healthy libido and I won't go three days at a time without seeing you. Especially when I'm paying for it," Fitz smirked and ran his eyes up and down her body one time for good measure.

Fitz words hit Olivia right in the gut. He was paying her for sex and it had been her idea completely, but she wouldn't show him how hurt she was nor would she fold without at least trying to get things to work out a little better in her favor.

"Fitz can I have two Saturdays a month, everything else I concede to but I need to be able to keep important relationships in my life together," Olivia ended with a plea in her voice.

Fitz could see that this was important to her. He had friends, not much family, but he knew how important they were to him so he compromised.

"Okay Olivia you can have the two Saturdays a month, but everything else stays how it is now. Do you think seven will give you enough time to get here after leaving your internship?"

"Yes. It's not too far from here and I'll just bring my things to work with me on those days."

So it was done. Their arrangement details had been settled and she wasn't to upset with the outcome. But she did have one major question that had been left unanswered: when exactly would they consummate this aforementioned arrangement?

"Uhm Fitz…when are you going to you know…," Olivia trailed off embarrassed by the question and blushing from having to ask it. Shouldn't he have mentioned that while he was laying down the law a few minutes ago?

"As soon as possible," he said sliding toward her, erasing the space that she had placed between them when she sat down.

Leaning his head toward Olivia he whispered "kiss me."

Pulling her head back and looking directly into his eyes she said "you don't think that it's a little early to be kissing? I just met you two days ago."

Pulling back and releasing a breath Fitz came back with "Olivia in a matter of minutes I'm going to have my fingers up that short lace dress you're wearing and easing my fingers into your pussy. Do you really think a kiss is to soon?" Fitz spoke the words as casually as if telling her the weather forecast for the weekend.

A flush rose from Olivia's chest all the way down to her core. The crassness of his words made her shift in her seat, but the authority that he spoke them with turned her on more than she would have cared to admit.

"So do you want to kiss me first or skip the foreplay and get right to the good stuff," he ended the question with a sexy smirk on his face.

Thinking that a kiss wouldn't be so bad and that it was best that she just go ahead and get it over with Olivia leaned toward Fitz and brushed her top lip from the bottom of his mouth to the top. When their lips were aligned Olivia puckered her mouth and gently settled her mouth against his. She stayed in the position unmoving, and uneasy because she was kissing a man she hardly knew but was already attracted to.

Fitz took the lead away from Olivia. He tilted his head to the side and slightly opened his mouth and slid his tongue along the seam of her closed lips.

More out of curiosity of what he tasted like than intentionally meaning to advance the kiss, Olivia ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip collecting his taste; and it was nothing like other kisses she had shared with previous love interest. His taste was uniquely his own, and any word she tried to find to describe it failed her.

Fitz ran his tongue along the seam of her lips again this time a little more forcibly and Olivia opened her mouth giving him permission to deepen the kiss. What she thought was just going to be a chaste kiss quickly deepened and became passionate. Fitz moved his hands to either side of her face loving her sweet taste and doing all he could to get more by licking every surface of her mouth. The delicate moan she released as her own hands found their way to the nape of his neck, and her fingers glided through the hair there made his cock jump.

Fighting the urge to fuck her right on the couch Fitz pulled back and looked into her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted drawing in short, shallow breaths. The kiss had caused her lips to swell slightly and they gave off the appearance of having been stung by a bee. Olivia opened her eyes and looked directly in to Fitz's grey, lustful ones as she leaned in and took his bottom lip between her teeth and released it with a soft plop. Fitz had to stop himself from throwing her to her back at onto the couch at the action.

"That was unexpected," Olivia released the words on a breath.

Chuckling Fitz stood from the couch before he picked up where they left off a moment ago. Extending his hand to help her up Fitz said, "Come on dinner is waiting for us."

Fitz directed Olivia to sit at the table while he proceeded into the kitchen to get the parmesan chicken, salad and garlic bread that his house keeper and cook Edna had left warming for them. Placing the food on the table Fitz turned back to the wine cooler that sat hidden away between two lower cabinets and grabbed a bottle of red wine. Sitting at the table Fitz popped the cork, topped off the glasses and the two of them picked up their forks to start their meal.

Dinner passed in relative silence as they preferred to concentrate on chewing than actually talking. Olivia didn't know what to say anyway and Fitz was more interested in getting through the meal so they can get to the part of the evening that made his cock jump a little whenever he thought about it.

Finishing dinner, Olivia stood and started to clear the table. She picked up her plate and reached over Fit's shoulder to get his as well. She knew that this was her first time in his house, but she needed a distraction and something to take her mind off of what was about to take place soon. She scrapped the scraps into the garbage disposal before returning to the table and grabbing the dishes of food and placing them on the counter. Before she knew what was happening Fitz was behind her pushing her front against the counter and sliding his hands around her hips.

"I know what you're doing," his hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he pushed his mouth directly to her ear.

"What," Olivia asked so softly that if he wasn't standing right next to her he would not have heard it.

Sliding his hands up her outer thighs and to the seams on either side of her panties he whispered back, "You're trying to prolong the inevitable."

Releasing a lustful, horny moan Olivia pushed her hips back a little and was rewarded with the feeling of his hard length pressed to the crack of her ass. As nervous as she was the feeling of desire was more prominent and driving her boldness at the moment.

Encouraged by her actions Fitz moved his fingers to the top of her underwear and pushed them down to her knees until they fell the rest of the way to the floor. Olivia stepped out of them and as she did Fitz took his knee and nudged her legs a little further apart and placed his hands on the inside of her thighs, close to her core but not quit touching and pulled the flesh of her thighs around and outward.

Olivia released another moan as she felt her lower lips open up and air hit her right in her center. But she didn't stay exposed for long as Fitz slide his two middle fingers down between her lips and gently rubbed her clit while latching onto her ear lobe.

She gasped and welcomed the wave of desire that ran through her body. She wanted the feeling that he gave her in his office back, when he had used his finger to make her climax.

Pushing her hand between her legs and placing it on top of his, Olivia directed Fitz's hand to her opening and swiveled her hips to let him know what she wanted. And he obliged. Knowing that she was a virgin he wasn't about to make any moves that would make this process more difficult, if she was ready for his fingers than he would indulge her. Pushing his two middle fingers into her tight canal he reveled at the sweet sigh that wrapped around him as her pleasure was heightened with each thrust into her.

Seeing that Fitz hadn't smacked her hand away when she directed him a moment ago, Olivia reached behind her and pulled the string of his sweatpants loosening them so that her hand could fit in. Moving her hand down she was pleased to find that not only was he already hard, which she felt earlier, but that the tip of his cock was leaking precum. Olivia may have never had sex before but she had given a hand job on more than one occasion. Swirling the precum around the tip of his swollen head caused Fitz to grunt and drop his head to her shoulder and halted his hand movements between her thighs.

Giggling Olivia turned her face toward his temple and said "too much," in as innocent a voice she could muster with lust pumping through her vein.

Lifting his head and meeting her chocolate searing orbs Fitz pushed his fingers deeper into her and groaned "Never."

Taking his free hand and pushing down his sweatpants and underwear Fitz backed away from Olivia enough to bend her over the counter until her back was straight. Pushing her dress over her ass he pulled her ass cheeks apart and hissed at the sight of her pink pussy wet and swollen just asking for his cock to be inside.

Leaning forward over her back Fitz whispered in her ear, "Relax. I'm not going to put it in just loosening you up a little before we go to my bedroom."

Pulling back Fitz took his length into his hands and stroked a few times causing more precum to appear. Moving toward her Fitz ran the tip of his shaft from the front of her center, over her clit and stopped at the entrance. Enjoying the sound of her groans as pleasure coursed through he, he did this a few more times until Olivia pushed her hips back when he got to her opening. The action caused his tip to slip in and the moment it did Olivia walls contracted around his head. They both let out long moans at the unexpected intrusion but welcomed euphoria it caused.

Pulling out of her and turning her around Fitz attacked her mouth hungrily. He was trying to take it slow but the way she was making him feel at the moment it didn't look like they would be going slow anytime soon. Without breaking the kiss Fitz stepped out of his pants and began to walk Olivia backward toward the hallway right off the kitchen that lead to his bedroom. Blindly they walked past a bathroom and a second bedroom whose doors were situated directly across from each other until they reached the end of the hall and backed their way through the cracked door of the master bedroom.

Continuing through the door Fitz navigated them toward the big California king bed in the middle of the room and they both fell backward toward the center. Olivia started to push at the bottom of his tee shirt willing him to take it off. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, and he broke the kiss just long enough to do so. Now completely naked Fitz grabbed the hem of Olivia's dress and pulled it up until he removed it and absently threw it across the room somewhere.

Unlatching their mouths Fitz looked down to see that Olivia hadn't worn a bra under the dress and was now naked as well. He rolled his weight to the side and let his eyes freely roam her exposed body. He noticed her swallow hard as his eyes slowly journeyed down to her perky full breast and hard dark brown nipples. Her stomach was toned and flat and her hipbones protruded out just slightly. But her womanhood held his attention. Waxed clean except for a strip of hair down the center it was perfect. Puffy were it he liked it and pink where it needed to be he was truly impressed. Taking his hand and bending her knee up so that the heel of her foot rested of the edge of the bed Fitz marveled at her openness. Taking a finger and rubbing it around her clit and down her slit, Fitz collected her juices and brought them to his mouth. Looking directly into her eyes Fitz sucked on the finger savoring her taste and getting acquainted with it since he was going to be enjoying it for the next year. "Sweet. Delicious. Perfect." He said as he watched the goosebumps form on her upper arms.

Olivia had never been so turned on in her entire life. She always thought that one had to be in love to experience the type of passion she was feeling right now, but Fitz was quickly showing her that was not the case. As she watched him enjoy the taste of her she couldn't help but want to join in on the experience. So she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down and kissed him; thoroughly. Sweeping her tongue around his mouth she collected the remnants of her taste from him and closed her eyes and relished.

Rising up on his knees Fitz pulled Olivia up by the pits of her arms and moved her to the center of the bed. Once they got there Fitz moved over her and placed a knee between her legs. Olivia knew what was about to come and tried her best to not tense up. After everything that had taken place between them so far tonight she wanted this. So she took a deep breath and relaxed. Looking into Fitz's grey, stormy eyes she knew that he wanted her just as much if not more. Lifting her head, Olivia once again connected their mouths, but Fitz only deepened the kiss for a moment before he started moving down her body and latching on to her neck. Placing soft, succulent kisses until he reached the soft spot underneath her ear and adding a little suction. Olivia elongated her neck inviting him to continue but instead he continued his trail downward toward her breast. He latched onto a pebbled nipple and circled his tongue around it a few times than brought a free hand to her other breast squeezing it.

The simultaneous squeezing and licking was making Olivia unravel at the seams. A fire was burning in her belly and if Fitz didn't do something to quench it soon she was sure she would burn from the inside out. Fitz seemed to sense her distress by the frustrated groan that erupted from her chest when he pulled his hand away from her breast. But he didn't keep her waiting. He smoothed his hand over her flat stomach until he reached her mound and slide his fingers around either side of her clit, avoiding touching it directly.

Olivia's back arched off the bed at the contact. He wasn't helping the fire in her by teasing and to show him Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and pushed it down until his finger once again made contact with her entrance. Circling a long finger around her opening he pushed it into her and started moving in and out at a rapid pace.

She couldn't take it. She was so close to orgasm that she started moving her hips to the movements that his fingers were keeping inside of her. And it was good. But just as she was about to fall over the edge he pulled his fingers out and moved over her. "Your first orgasm in my office was a courtesy, but this next one I want to feel your walls around my dick."

She watched as he reached down between them and grabbed a hold of his length. He pushed her legs further apart with his knee then took the head of his cock and swiped it rapidly back and forth over her clit. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from yelling out in pleasure. Ten seconds more of this and she would be there, instead Fitz moved down to her entrance, placed his heavy length there and paused. "Breath," was his command and Olivia met his eyes and let out a long breath just as Fitz pushed his dick all the way into her to the hilt.

Olivia gasped and grabbed his shoulder reaching for the closet things to hold onto to counteract the pain that shot threw her.

"The hard part is over Olivia," Fitz said as he pulled back a little and pushed forward again.

This time the pain was bearable, but still present. By the fourth thrust the pain was a faint remembrance,and the pleasure from moments earlier was starting to return. By the time his pumps evened out the pain from before was completely gone, and she found herself meeting his up strokes with a down stroke of her own. Wrapping her legs around his waist Fitz slide in a little deeper and the intense sensation that coursed through her caused her to cry out.

Fitz pushed into her faster, grabbing her thighs he pulled her into him each thrust taking him to the end of her. Then he moved his fingers down between her legs and found her clit and started stoking in tight, fast circles, and that was her undoing.

"Fitz..Fitz. I'm coming. Ah so good," she cried as she moved her hand up to the nape of his neck and grabbed a handful of hair.

Gritting his teeth Fitz slid faster into her wet folds willing himself to finish at the same time she did. As her core constricted around him a guttural moan left his chest and his shoulders quivered.

Olivia let out a cry. It felt like a thousand bolts of electricity had shocked her as her back arched off the bed and she came in a rush his name on her lips.

"Ahhh, Fitz."

He wasn't far behind. Three more thrust and he was coming. "You're so fucking tight," he groaned out as his balls drew up with his a bit of rhythm, his body jerked repeatedly until all his seed was deep inside of her.

Rolling off of her as to not crush her, they both lay on their backs sticky and covered in sweat. Their shoulders rising and falling rapidly as they both came down from the high of their shared orgasm.

Olivia's muscles were sore and the inside of her legs tender not to mention sticky with both of their fluids running out of her. She wanted to get up and clean herself but with the energy she just exerted and the sleepless two nights leading up to this moment caught up to her. Olivia felt her eyes closing against her will. Turning over and looking directly into Fitz's stormy grey eyes a smile touched the corners of her lips before unconsciousness set in.

XXX

Sunlight peeking through cracked blinds was an unwelcome intrusion into Olivia's slumber. Blinking rapidly as she squinted into the light she wondered why sunlight was coming into her room when she had blackout curtains to avoid waking up to this specific problem. Sitting up slowly Olivia realized that she was not in her room but in a very unfamiliar one.

Then it dawned on her as her sleepy brain started to put together the pieces of what had taken place last night. Coming to Fitz's house, kissing him on the couch, dinner and most importantly the best sex she ever had in her life. She softly chuckled out loud thinking, as if I have an basis for comparison.

Looking around Olivia took in her surroundings for the first time. Now that it was daylight she could see just how spacious the master bedroom was. To her left set a long window wall that started at one end of the room and went to the other. The bed sat in front of an exposed brick wall with dark wood night stands on both sides and tall black lamps sitting next to them. A few feet in front of the bed set a half brick wall that housed a gas fireplace and above the fireplace mantel set another massive television. Sitting to the right was a small sitting area, were two large brown leather arm chairs with ottomans sat facing the fireplace. There were brown sliding doors on both sides of the wall. One she assumed led to his master closet with the other led to the bathroom. After taking in the space decorated in dark browns and creams, Olivia chanced a glance over her right shoulder to Fitz.

He was just sitting there looking at her with an amused smile that barely made the ends of his lips curl up. "Like what you see," he asked and waited quietly for her answer.

Pulling the fluffy down comforter up to cover her chest Olivia bit the corner of her lip and looked straight ahead. All of a sudden shy and to self aware that she was sitting in a bed naked with a man, especially one she had only met three days ago.

Chuckling at her sudden shyness Fitz pulled Olivia down onto her back and leaned over her and looked directly onto her eyes. "It's to late to be shy, your innocence is already lost."

Looking away from him Fitz grabbed her chin and leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. The gesture was so sweet that it almost brought tears to her eyes. Fitz started running his fingers up and down her flat belly as if trying to calm her. "We need to talk," he said softly.

Clearing his throat Fitz continued. "I didn't use a condom last night. I got carried away in the heat of the moment and it honestly just slipped my mind."

She could tell by the way his lashes lowered that he meant what he was saying and that he was truly regretful of his actions.

"I know. I got caught up too and forgot to insist that you put one on. But I'm not worried about that Fitz, I can take a pill. I'm more worried about your sexual status. I don't know how you live your life and I won't assume but I need to know: am I in any harm of catching a STD?" Olivia asked the question and didn't feel an ounce of guilt because her safety was her fore most concern at the moment.

Rolling over her and reaching into the nightstand drawer Fitz pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Olivia.

"I got this done two days ago after we talked in my office. I went and got tested and had a rush put on the results. Don't worry I'm clean. I already have my copy, but I had the doctor print this one out for you and seal it. I always use a condom Olivia, but since we agreed to do this for the next year I had the test done. I don't intend to use condoms with you, and now that I've had you without one I don't intend to start."

Olivia gave Fitz a skeptical look before saying, " you've never had sex without a condom before?"

Fitz shook his head, "No. I want to be safe too and I don't want any illegitimate Grants running around D.C." He finished by chuckling.

"So you don't want kids," Olivia asked out of pure curiosity. She wasn't volunteering to have his kids but the look in his eyes when he said it made her wonder if he hated the thought of having kids out of wedlock or if he was dismissing the idea of fathering children all together.

"No I don't." Was all he said choosing not to elaborate on the fact that his father was a shitty person to him most of his life and that if he had a child of his own he wouldn't know the first thing about being a good father.

"While you were sleeping I had someone run by a twenty-four Walgreens and grab a morning after pill kit for you. It's in the bathroom."

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding Olivia said thank you. A kid was the last thing she needed while trying to get her degree and start her career. And also she could NOT have a child by the man she agreed to sell her virginity to to save her childhood home.

Looking at him Olivia expressed her feelings out loud. "Thank you for the pills and this," she said slightly raising the envelope.

"Your welcome," he said with a simple nod.

"Now I need to take a shower and get home, but I didn't bring any extra clothes with me."

Fitz hopped up out the bed. At some point during the night he had put on a fresh pair of tight black boxer briefs. He walked to the door on the right of the brick wall in front of them and slide it open and walked in. A minute later he reemerged with a tee shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"You can wear these home. But before you go we are going to swing by a doctor's office and get you on a prescription of birth control pills.

Raising an eyebrow Olivia asked, "You know a gyno who's office is open on a Saturday."

"Yes I know a gyno, but his office isn't open on Saturdays. Let's just say he owes me a favor. I called him while you were sleeping he's expecting us."

Smirking at her he walked to the bed and dropped the clothes at the bottom before saying, "I'll go grab your panties from the kitchen."

Olivia threw herself back on the fluffy, white pillow and pulled the comforter over her head so that Fitz wouldn't see the blush that was covering her face and chest.

Throwing his head back and laughing out loud Fitz said, "Oh Olivia, I'm going to enjoy you immensely over this next year."

XXX

Olivia left Fitz's doctor friend with a prescription for birth control and orders to not engage an any unprotected sex for a week. He explained that's how long it would take for the medication to effectively prevent pregnancy.

Fitz wasn't to happy with the "no sex for a week" directive so he told Olivia that they would just wait the week out before she had to officially start their arrangement. Olivia appreciated that because her internship was starting on Monday and it would give her time to settle in before she had to start being at Fitz's house three nights during the week.

When she got home that night she told Abby about the schedule that she had set up with Fitz and that he was actually a lot nicer than she thought that he was going to be. She told her about how gentle he had been their first night together and that he even went as far as making sure she was protected from both disease and pregnancy.

When Olivia sat Quinn down later that night too tell her what had happened with her father and the deal she had made with his debtor to pay him off, Quinn sat opened mouth and listened intently and only stopped her when she had a question about something she felt Olivia had left out. After she finished telling the story in full to her, Quinn just sat for a minute with no words coming out of mouth. She, like Abby, knew that Olivia was saving herself for her true love. So for her to do something so drastic and out of character for her she knew that it was important and she did not judge her friend.

When she was finally able to form words again a sly smile touched the corner of her lips before she asked "So tell me is he a breadstick or a baguette?"

Olivia and Abby both fell back on the chair laughing so hard that they had tears coming out of their eyes. Leave it to Quinn to be completely blunt when asking about another man's junk. Wiping her tears Olivia answered with "Oh he is definitely a baguette. When I saw how big he was after we finished, I was surprised he hadn't split me in half upon entrance."

This led to another round of laughter from the girls before they sobered and Quinn asked, "But seriously Liv do you think that you can go along with this for a year and not get your emotions involved? I mean he is your first and even considering the circumstances most girls do have some kind of lifelong connection with the man they chose to give their virginity to."

"I can do this Quinn. I have to do this to save my home and my dad. And even if I do grow feeling for him believe me when I say that he'll do something to make me come to my senses and I have a fail safe in California. You know I'm leaving right after graduation. I'll never have to see him again after the year is up if I don't want to."

Quinn gave her a skeptical look but just nodded her head and said ok. If she felt she could handle this who was she to tell her otherwise.

Clapping her hands Olivia stood from the couch and looked between her friends before saying "now let's go pick out the perfect outfit for me to wear for the first day of my internship tomorrow."

XXX

The June morning was already hot as Olivia walked through the doors of Gordon Ward and Associates. It was 8:45 Monday morning and she was due to start her internship at 9 a.m. Pushing the up arrow on the elevator she waited nervously for it to arrive at the lobby floor. As she stood facing the door she heard two men voices approaching from behind talking about a case they were working on. Turning to see who the voices belonged too Olivia came face to face with an older white man who was at least six feet tall, silver hair that was parted and gelled down, blue eyes and a grey power suit and tie that looked expensive and fit him so perfectly she guessed that it had to have been custom made and he looked to be in his late fifties, early sixties. He was talking to a black man who was about his same height, low cut hair, light brown eyes and a suit that fit him just as nicely. He was actually rather good looking and reminded her of a younger version of Will Smith, actually Will Smith in Independence Day. When the men made it to the elevator they both acknowledged her. A moment later the elevator opened and they all stepped in. The Will Smith look alike asked her what floor she was heading to and when she said thirty one he smiled and said me too.

Extending his hand he introduced himself. "I'm Stacey by the way. Stacey Knight and this is William Gordon, the Gordon in Gordon Ward and Associates. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Knight," Olivia said taking his preferred hand.

"Please call me Stacey," he smiled.

Turning to William Gordon Olivia had to control her voice she was so excited to be meeting him in person. "Mr. Gordon it is such an honor to meet you. I've been working to secure this internship since the time I started law school. Your firm is one of the best crisis management firms in D.C." Olivia said all in one breath.

Chuckling Mr. Gordon extended his right hand and said, "In that case I know you are going to work hard and impresses me this summer correct?"

"Oh yes sir. I've dreamed of this for the past two years. I'm going to knock your socks."

He nodded as the doors opened on their floor and they all stepped off.

Mr Gordon turned to Olivia and said "have a great first day and summer Olivia."

Turning to his left at the receptionist desk Gordon Ward walked away toward his office while Olivia stopped at the desk and took in the older woman with friendly eyes. "Hi. I'm Olivia Pope and I'm here to meet with Cyrus Beene. I start my internship today."

"Oh. Hello Ms. Pope. You're the first of your group to arrive and you will be meeting Mr. Beene in conference room two. It's straight down the hall and to the left.

"I'll show you, I have to walk right past it on the way to my office," a voice from behind her volunteered. Looking behind her she saw that it was Stacey. He hadn't moved from behind her since they got off the elevator.

"Okay."

On the way to the conference room she learned that Stacey was a junior partner and was currently working on a case involving a senator and his employment of illegal immigrants.

Stopping at the conference room door Stacey wished her good look and continued on down the hall, looking back over his shoulder once before completely disappearing.

Olivia met the other three interns shortly after getting to the conference room. Two guys and another girl. Josh and Daniel knew each other previously while Debra had only moved to D.C to attend law school. Shortly after introductions were made Cyrus came in, gave a brief overview on what they would be doing for the summer than showed them to the interns office where four desk were set up.

Taking a deep breath Olivia looked around and rubbed her hands across the smooth wood of the desk before thinking, I'm going to do great things this summer.

XXX

The first week of her internship flew by and before she knew it Monday had come around again and it was time to meet up with Fitz. When she walked into his building, the front desk attendant told her that she was to wait in Mr. Grant's apartment for him and he gave her a key on a small silver keychain.

Taking the key Olivia took the elevator to the top floor and let herself into the apartment. Fitz was not home but a note on the kitchen counter told her to make herself at home and he would be there shortly.

Taking her bag to the bedroom Olivia stripped from her work clothes that were a little sweaty from her walk and moved toward the bathroom to shower. Once she finished she threw on a GW tee shirt and back stretch shorts, exactly what she would have worn at home, and moved back to the living room grabbing her bag and getting comfortable on the couch to start on the research she was responsible for the case they were assigned to work with Cyrus.

Two and a half hours later as she was powering down her laptop she heard the front door open and a moment later Fitz appeared holding a bag of take out in his hand.

As he made his way to the kitchen she got up and walked after him. "Is this the time you get home every night?" She asked as Fitz sat the bag on the island and started to pull out containers.

"Yeah. Since we are meeting during the week I'm trying to leave the club around 10 which should put me here by 10:30. Why is that a problem?" He turned and crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"Oh no. I was just wondering because it was actually perfect. I was just finishing what I was assigned from work today when you walked in the door. So of this is the time you get home that should give me enough time to do my work."

"Good. Let's eat. It's really been a long day for me and a longer week." Studying the loose fitting tee shirt and tight shorts she wore his libido kicked in to overdrive. "My cock has been hard since last Sunday afternoon. I hope you're ready." A smile brightened his face.

"Well that's what I'm here for," Olivia mumble as she looked over the food Fitz had taken out of the bag.

After eating Fitz and Olivia moved to his bedroom. As she pulled back the sheets to get in the bed he headed to the bathroom wanting to get a shower before bed.

Olivia sat in the bed listening to the running water of the shower and wondering if this time would be as painful as the first time. After the initial pain the pleasure was amazing but she was still a bit nervous. Laying back she heard the water cut off and a few minutes later Fitz emerged in just his underwear and made his way to the other side of the bed.

Climbing in the bed Fitz moved toward Olivia until his body was flush with her back. At the physical contact she could feel that he was already hard. Although she was a little nervous the moment she felt his manhood against the soft curve of her ass something ignited in her and sexual need was erasing her nerves. Her need hitched higher when Fitz slid his hand over the bottom of her lower abdomen and pushed her shirt up until he was massaging her bare flesh.

Slowly moving his hand higher up her shirt Fitz was glad when his fingers came in contact with her naked breast. He squeezed them a few times before pinching her erect nipple and smiled to himself when she let out a soft, lustful moan.

Pulling her back until she laid flat on her back Fitz moved over her and connected their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He grabbed the the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head only disconnecting the kiss long enough to rid her body of it. Once her shirt was gone Fitz grabbed her shorts and underwear pushing them down in one smooth motion and she kicked them off once they met her ankles.

Then he pushed his underwear down and off. His need for her was astounding. He had gone the whole week thinking about her tight, hot sex wrapped around his cock and now that she was in his bed again the anticipation to be inside her again was killing him. He moved over her, settling his hips into the cradle of her sex.

She felt him. He was hard and smooth and hot. She knew in a matter of moments he would be inside her again. Opening her legs more to accommodate him, an ached formed in the pit of her stomach. Her hunger for him doubled as his hands moved all over her body. He owned her in that moment and she accepted that he also owned her pleasure. His fingers coasted over her wet folds a few times before he pushed two in her unexpectedly. She released a grunt of pleasure at the sudden intrusion into her body. As good as it felt she wanted his dick inside her and not his fingers.

He slid his fingers in and out of her a few times before he pulled them out and grunted in her ear, "I have to have you."

Reaching between their bodies Fitz grabbed his dick and slide it through her folds a few times before lining himself up with her opening and pushing into her.

"You're so tight," he grunted as he slowly started to rock his body into her.

Her body stretched and accepted him. This time there was only a moment of uncomfort before her body was being washed in pleasure. She couldn't stop the noises that came from her as Fitz plunged deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips. When he reached between them and started to stroke her clit she cried out as the pleasure pushed her closer and faster toward her climax. His fingers moved in fast circles and her body was bathed in intense heat as she felt her sex start to spasm.

"Come for me," he whispered. And as if her body had been waiting for the command she felt her release hit her suddenly.

"Ah Fitz!" She yelled as she her pussy spasmed around him.

He pumped faster. Her climax bringing on his own. He gripped her hips pulling her into him faster. Each clench of her sex around his dick making him clench his teeth tighter.

"Fuck" he groaned as he buried himself deep inside her as his orgasm hit. She felt his hot seed bathe her womb as she watched him quiver from the pleasure he had just given the both of them.

He released his hold on her hips and and slid his hands up the bed and under her arms as he collapsed, not wanting to settle his whole weight onto her. His face was in the cradle of her shoulder and neck as he worked to catch his breath. And as he did Olivia ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the sheen of sweat he produced, and bringing comfort to his tired muscles.

After a while Fitz rolled over off of her and onto his back. Her skin was damp and the cool air from the room caused her to shiver a bit. He kissed her lips quickly then stood and made his way to the master bathroom. Olivia heard the water come on and run for a few moments before it cut off. Fitz came from the bathroom a few minutes later carrying a washcloth. He walked to her side of the bed and pulled the sheets back, and gently pushed her knees apart and washed her sex with the cloth.

He returned a moment later and climbed in the bed and pulled her back flush against his body. The action took Olivia by surprise but instead of saying anything she adjusted herself until she was satisfied and let sleep over take her body.

XXX

Over the next three months Olivia and Fitz's meetings became very scheduled and clinical almost. She would arrive at his home on the days they agreed on and take the time until he got home to do the work she brought with her from her internship. And she used her two Saturday's a month to have a good time with her friends. After all she only had a limited time with them because of Fitz and due to the fact that in a matter of months they would be graduating from law school and starting their lives in the real world.

Although their sexual encounters became clinical the sex was anything but. Over the past few months Fitz had been teaching Olivia about all the different ways sex could be pleasurable.

First he worked on her patience. He noticed that after she got comfortable with sex she would often try and rush him, greedy for the high of an orgasm and lacking the appreciation that foreplay could bring.

So to teach her, he would start teasing her from the moment he walked in the door. When he would arrive home he would often find her sitting on the couch doing work. When he would come in she would drop everything and stand to kiss him. So Fitz started there. Instead of giving her the short, quick peck of a "I'm home" kiss he deepened the kiss. He would grab her around the waist as her arms circled his shoulders. Then slowly run his tongue around the frame of lips before taking her bottom lips between his and releasing it slowly. As he plunged his tongue into her mouth and took his time tasting her he would slid his large hands down and grab her ass. Squeezing the apple of her cheeks he would let his fingers gently glide over her hot heat a few times. When he felt her completely on edge then and only then would he release her. She would hold onto him for dear life trying to get him to finish what he started but he wouldn't. Instead for the rest of the evening until they went to bed he would tease her. Coming up behind her while she stood at the kitchen sink washing their dinner dishes he would circle his hips on her ass letting her feel how hard he was. While they watched TV on the couch he would pull one of her legs over his thighs and slowly massage from her ankle to her thigh. When he got close to her sex he would rub his knuckles up and down her center until she would throw her head back and then stop. When it was time for bed he would come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and proceed to get his clothes together for the next day, all the while knowing that her eyes watched every move he made. Then he would walk into the room and drop his towel giving her a full frontal view of his body before he would slid into bed naked. He would pull her to him and place his hand on her lower stomach and slowly draw his name under her navel over and over again until she would get so frustrated that she would turn over grab the back of his head and pull him into a kiss doing her level best to get him to act. Then he would remove her clothes and fuck her till the only word she was able to remember was his name.

But he didn't stop teaching her there. He taught her the pleasures of oral sex and the first time he ate her pussy she thought she was going to crawl out of skin as her climax hit her so hard and suddenly that she saw lights flashing behinds her eyes. But she wouldn't be out done. She went online and watched a video about how to give head so that your man would enjoy it and diligently took notes. She also asked Abby for a tip or two. After a quick trip to the grocery store for a couple of bananas Abby and Olivia sat on her bed as Abby showed her how to deep throat. A few gags and tears later Olivia was able to get the banana down her throat without her gag reflexes tensing up. One night while they watched a movie Olivia made her move. She got on her knees between his legs and massaged his length until he was rock hard and frustrated. She pulled his sweats and underwear down and took his hot, heavy length into her hands. Slowly stroking him a few times she teased the head before taking him completely into her knew she was doing it right because Fitz was pulling her hair so tight once his dick hit the back of her throat. When he came she swallowed every drop of his seed as she worked his balls through his release. When she finished Fitz pulled her off her knees and kissed her until she was breathless. He vowed to thank Abby if he ever met her swearing that he had never come so hard in his life.

They also experimented with handcuffs and ice and dessert toppings. Shower sex was a given after Fitz interrupted her one morning while she was getting ready, and she found that her day seemed to be a lot more productive after. As long as Olivia didn't feel to uncomfortable they tried it. She found that she loved sex the most when Fitz would bend her over the couch in the living room and take her hard and relentlessly from behind. A few times they actually slept on the living room floor to spent to get up and get in the bed.

But they also were getting to know each other better. Olivia shared with Fitz why her childhood home was so important to her. About how her mother and father taught her so many things there that she just couldn't bear to part with it. She told about her embarrassing moment of being caught by her father during her first kiss and also why she choose to go to law school and into crisis management, because she often found herself wanting to help people when they seemed to be having the worst moments in their lives. She shared how her mother was her best friend and how she hardly ever called her anything but Livvie. Fitz found the pet name cute and asked her could he call her that as well. After a moment of thinking about it she said sure, after all she had given her virginity to him and she felt a little less dirty when he called her that.

Fitz also opened up and told her about his childhood. From before he was born his father was in the business of loansharking and exhortation. He started going out to collect money with his dad when he was about ten. Every Wednesday his dad would go to the small businesses that he was providing "protection" for and collect his fees. At night he ran a small gambling club in the back of the strip club he started, Mickey's, where she had met him at for the first time. And the money his father got from doing these things was enough for him and his mother to live comfortably. But for the life of him Fitz could not figure out why his mother and father ever got together let alone married. She was a saint compared to his dad. She took Fitz to church twice a week, she loved to be home working on her garden and keeping house for her husband and son, her boys as she would often refer to them. Once he asked her about how she and his father had ended up together and she told him, "I've loved your father since I was nine years old, and I see the good in him even if everyone else doesn't." He told her how he got his brain for business from his mother. Although his father got his money through ill gotten gain, his mother took the money and invested it in the stock market and real estate. She taught him how to read stocks and save his money and by the time Fitz was seventeen he knew that he wanted to work in the finical world. Because of his mother's business brain his family was very wealthy but his father still held onto his illegal businesses, liking the fear and power his named carried. Fitz graduated from college with a degree in business, but his dad talked him into taking over the "family business." He revealed to her that the reason why he wanted a virgin was because of what his father had done. When he was fourteen his father brought him a hooker for his birthday. He didn't want to touch the woman but out of fear of what his father would say to him and the need he had to please him he had sex with the woman. And from there his sexual appetite was born. All through high school and college he only went for girls that had a dictionary of sexual knowledge preferring the experienced type. When he hit his thirties he wanted to try something different, hence his want for a virgin.

She asked him if his parents were still alive since he knew all about her mother and he revealed that his mother died when he was twenty-nine from breast cancer. She made him promise to do something more productive with his life besides taking other people's money, and he was was going to. But after his mother died his father lost his moral compass and became mean and ruthless. Fitz stayed on and helped his father more so out of concern of what he would do to others. His father had died last year suddenly from a brain aneurysm and Fitz gave himself two years to settle his father's business deals before he became completely legit. He had more than enough money from the stocks and real estate his family owned and were now solely his being that he was an only child.

XXX

As much as Olivia enjoyed the sex she and Fitz were having, she enjoyed the weekends she had off with her friends more. She would use the time to just catch up on gossip and sleep. Also it gave her a chance to hang out with the new friends that she made from her internship. Including Stacy.

She often found herself on the elevator with him every morning entering work. At first it was just casual light conversation on the ride up in the mornings on what cases they were working on and how their weekends went. Then one of the cases she was assigned to Stacy was the lead counselor on so she found herself working closely with him for two weeks. During the time she would work with him in his office sometimes they would spend blocks of time comparing likes and dislikes and favorite tv shows and books getting to know one another better, and before she knew it time had flown by and it was time to leave work.

Olivia didn't feel bad for getting close to another guy while she was having sex with Fitz. She was getting what she needed as a woman from Stacy, the compliments and awesome conversation and all around nice guy, while at night her sexual needs were being filled and surpassed by Fitz. Although she didn't feel guilty about Stacy, she never mentioned to Fitz that Stacy was actually a guy when she would bring up his name in conversation. She knew that her relationship with Fitz was monogamous sexually, but she could lead Stacy around with her good looks, intelligence and feminine wiles and it was a boost to her ego at the end of the day.

So one Friday night Stacy invited the interns and a couple of other lawyers from the firm to a birthday celebration he had set up at one of downtown D.C's most popular bars. Olivia wanted to go so she called up Fitz and asked could she be late because her friend Stacy had invited some people for a birthday party. Fitz said sure, mainly because he needed to catch up on some things that he had let fall by the wayside since he was spending most of his time with Olivia anyways.

Olivia went home and changed into a black Bodycon dress that was short and tight in all the right places. She also invited Quinn and Abby along as well so that she would be able to really let loose and have a great time with her girls.

When they arrived at the bar they were escorted to a private area that over looked the bar and small dance floor. They were the last to arrive and when Olivia walked in the smile of appreciation that she got from Stacy made her stomach flip flop. He walked up to her and gave her a hug as his hand travelled down her back and stopped right above her ass. If she was honest with herself she knew that Stacy wasn't really her type, but he was good looking, successful and she liked the way he made her feel like she was the most important person in the room. And because of that she flirted shamelessly with him the entire night.

At around 12:30 Olivia was drunk, and Abby was just as drunk if not more. Quinn held back deciding to be the designated friend and driver for the night. Olivia found herself sitting in a booth next to Stacy talking and leaning in closely so that she could hear him over the music. She really didn't care what he was talking about but she was drunk and his hand on her thigh and breath ghosting along her ear and neck made her feel hot. She could tell he was tipsy himself and probably would have taken things a lot further if the strict no fraternization rule was not in place. She was listening to him telling the story of the first case he won solo when her phone rang. Picking it up she had to squint to see Fitz's name through her drunken haze. Deciding that she was feeling to drunk to talk to him she hit the ignore button and was going to let the voicemail pick up, but instead in her drunken stupor hit the accept button. Sitting the phone back down on the table, she threw her head back in a loud bellow when Stacy asked was that her boyfriend calling.

Once she had composed herself she said, "Stacy I don't have a boyfriend, and the only guy I want to talk to tonight is you." She told him in her best sex kitten voice.

"Good because the way your ass is looking in this dress has every man staring at you and wanting to fight me for being with someone this beautiful. And I don't like to share."

"Hmmm, is that right? Keep talking like that and you might get to see what's underneath this dress eventually," she giggled at the look of pure lust that crossed his face.

All the while Fitz heard her whole conversation. And to say he was pissed was the understatement of the century. He was calling to make sure that she was okay and to tell her that he would being making it home about 1:30 and for her to not wait up for him, but now he was angry. They had agreed to no outside sex and here she was offering herself up on a plate for the next guy.

Fitz hung up the phone and slammed it down on his desk as he stood and reached for his suit jacket. She would learn that he was not to be made a fool of, no matter if she shared his bed or not. He walked out the front door to the club and waited while his driver pulled his car up for him. When it arrived he opened the door himself and barked the address of the bar to his driver. The whole way there he tried to reign in his anger but every time he heard her words in his head it just made him madder.

Pulling up to the bar, the car barely came to a complete stop before Fitz was kicking the door open. He stormed inside the bar and stopped at the entrance to the dance floor and looked around trying to find Olivia. He spotted her it seemed at the same time she spotted him because she quickly pulled her body away from Stacy's and stood up, the look of guilt and shock a mixture on her face.

Looking around Olivia tried to find any exit she could from the bar that would keep her from having to pass Fitz standing close to the front doors. She thought for a second and remembered that she had seen an exit door down the hallway that the bar's bathroom was in. Making her way down the few steps that lead to where Stacy's party was at she pushed her way through the people and tried to make it to the hallway. At the same time Fitz was making his way through the throngs of people toward the path Olivia was taking.

Hitting the hallway she tried to run as best she could with the five inch heels she had on, but the height of the shoes and the mixture of alcohol was slowing her down. Stopping for a moment to take off her shoes, she made a fast break for the door and was about to push through it to the alley when she heard Fitz's voice bellow down the hallway.

"Take another step Olivia and I swear to God you'll live to regret it."

She pulled up short with one of her hands on the door while the other clutched her shoes to her chest. She could hear his steps echoing down the tile hall but refused to turn around out of fear, because she knew he had seen her draped across another man.

Coming up right behind her Fitz leaned forward and spoke quietly but forcefully into her ear. "Get your ass out of this club and into my car **now**!"

Turning slowly Olivia looked up at him through her lashes. His mouth was set in a firm line and his blue eyes were steel grey with anger. "I have to get my things and tell my friends that I'm leaving, they came with me," she said just above a whisper.

"You have sixty seconds to grab your things and inform your friends that you're leaving before I come up there and drag your little ass out. Understand?"

"Yes," she whispered again dropping her shoes to the floor and stepping back in them before walking past Fitz to do as he said.

Arriving back to her friends she told them that Fitz had come to pick her up and that she would see them later. They were confused as to why she was leaving with him when Quinn was suppose to drop her off. She lied and told them she didn't want Quinn to have to drive across town to drop her off a two in the morning so she called Fitz instead. Giving them both hugs she made her way to the table where her clutch and phone were sitting and told Stacy she had a great time but that she had to go because she had called someone to pick her up. He was upset that she was leaving so abruptly but gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek telling her he would see her on Monday.

Quickly pulling out of the hug Olivia turned to leave and looked right at Fitz who was standing at the front door. She could tell he was pissed and was a little nervous as she had never seen him mad in the three months since she had known him.

Deciding to go on the offensive and let her anger show over her nerves, Olivia walked right past Fitz and out the doors to his awaiting car without saying a word to him. Getting in the car she slide as far away from him as she could and turned her face to the window. Fitz got in and the car pulled away from the curb, and for the first few minutes neither said a word while the car made its way to Fitz's home.

Releasing a humorless chuckle, Fitz's voice was clipped. "Stacy's a man, and you failed to tell me this because?"

Still glancing out the window, "what does it matter it's not like I'm going to fuck him. He's nice to me and I can see myself being with him when this year is over." Her voice was laced with anger, and as much as she wanted to see the look on his face from the words she had just spoken she didn't turn around. She knew there was no future for her and Stacy, but Fitz didn't have to know that.

The rest of the ride to the apartment was made in silence. When they walked through the front door Olivia tried to storm past Fitz and into the bathroom. Fitz caught her by the arm, "I want you in my bed naked right now," he practically growled.

Olivia snatched her arm away from him and rolled her eyes. "You really think I'm going to have sex with you tonight after the way you acted?" Scoffing she said "think again," and moved to walk past him.

"You see Olivia you don't have the right to tell me no. I own your little ass for another nine months. You do what I say, when I say. Whenever I feel like fucking you I will, and the only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is what position would you like me in Fitz. So I'll say this one last time because I hate to repeat myself, get the fuck in that room and strip. Don't bother with pajamas, believe me you won't need them."

Standing stock still with a lump the size of Texas in her throat Olivia looked at Fitz through a whole new set of eyes. He had never spoken to her like that, and even though she made an agreement to have sex with him she never thought there would come a time when she would be made to against her will. Closing her mouth and blinking back the tears that threaten to fall, Olivia turned around and made her way to the master bedroom. When she got there she just stood in the middle of the room unmovable. Would he really make her do this?

She got her answer a few minutes later when Fitz walked into the room and released a heavy sigh when he noticed she had not made a move to take her clothes. Walking up behind her, Fitz grabbed the zipper of her dress and yanked it down before tugging the dress down until it pooled on the floor. Because the dress was so tight she had forgone wearing a bra and only wore a black thong underneath. He plunged his fingers into the sides of her underwear and pulled those down as well. Leaning next to her ear he snarled, "Get in the bed."

Moving quickly she scrambled to the bed and pulled back the sheets and got in. Shaking his head Fitz proceeded to remove his clothes. When he was down to his boxer briefs he walked into the bathroom to relieve himself before returning to the room and walking around to his side of the bed. He removed his underwear and climbed in the bed as well before rolling over toward where Olivia laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and not acknowledging him in the least bit.

Climbing over her, he looked into her eyes before saying, "I'm paying for this so I don't care if you don't enjoy it because I will."

Lining himself up with her entrance Fitz pushed inside her none to gently and began to thrust in a steady motion. Olivia closed her eyes and covered her breast trying as hard as she could to imagine being anywhere in the world but on her back underneath Fitz, a man that she hated with every fiber of her being at the moment for making her feel like the lowest prostitute on the face of the earth. Out of all the time that she had spent with him in the past three months, this was the first time the connection was completely nonexistent.

Pumping faster and faster as he grew toward his climax, Fitz could care less how hurt Olivia felt at the moment. He was burning the candle at both ends the past few months for this arrangement, just for her to deny him at the convenience of another man who she thought she might want to date when their year together had ended. It wasn't that he wanted her for himself, but he be damned if she'd be looking while she was in his bed every other night.

Feeling his balls tighten, Fitz thrust a few more times before his seed was released into her body. After talking a moment to catch his breath Fitz rolled off of her before standing and making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned and got back in the bed and turned his back to her, Olivia got up and made of way to the bathroom. Closing the door and turning the water to the shower on, Olivia got in and grabbed her loofa and body soap and washed her body throughly. For the first time since they had started having sex Olivia wanted his scent off of her. The entire time she forced the tears that were so close to the surface from falling. She would not cry over a man that she had willing sold herself to because he treated her as if she was only there for sex. After all that was exactly why she was here, in his home.

Stepping out of the shower, Olivia grabbed a towel from the warmer and wrapped it around herself. Looking in the mirror at her reflection, Olivia vowed to be nothing more to him than the sexual partner that he had paid for. To only be an open pair of legs for whenever he wanted her. Olivia vowed to never let Fitzgerald Grant be a kink in her armor, but instead closed her eyes and replayed the events of tonight before opening them and vowing to come out stronger and braver than she had ever been in her life.

 **A/N: Like I said this is only part one. Please don't hate Fitz, he's dealing with some new emotions right now. He'll come around.**

 **I know this story idea my look familiar, but like I said reading another authors story with the same concept inspire and motivated me to go ahead and write the story that had been on my head for the longest.**

 **The second part to this story is already practically written, just putting the finishing touches on the end. After I edit it, it should be up sometime tomorrow. Please review and leave your comments. I want to hear what you guys think!**


	2. The House That Love Built

_**A/N: I know this was suppose to be up yesterday, but I just had to get the ending perfect so it's a day late.**_

 _ **I know this story may sound like another FF story, but I think although the plot may be similar the way the story is told is completely different. Like one reviewer said there are hundreds of FF stories that have the same concept or plot, but the way the story is told is what makes it unique to that author and also to the readers.**_

 _ **So here's part two read and enjoy!**_

The love was gone, well at least that was what Olivia's grandmother use to say. Being that she and Fitz were never in love with each other it could be put that the connection was gone.

Every since Fitz had dragged her from Stacy's party last month and treated her the way he did Olivia had lost all feeling during sex. Looking at it as a duty she had to fulfill verses the vigor she use to approach their sexual encounters with. When she was at Fitz's house she rarely spoke to him unless he first spoke to her directly. Never initiated contact anymore and when they did have sex she would lie there like a dead fish; completely detached and unmoving. Most of the time she would recite the Gettysburg Address silently in her head over and over until he grunted, finished and rolled off of her. She would lie there until he fell asleep and then slide out of bed to the guest bathroom and shower to remove his scent and cum from her body. Once she finished showering, rather than return to his bed she would either sit on the couch and watch TV until she feel asleep and slept there or she would sleep in the spare room. Anything to avoid him touching her through out the night. Then she would wake early, before he got up, and dress for work and be gone before he had his morning cup of coffee.

Fitz wasn't a fool, he knew that he had hurt Olivia's feeling the night of the party, but his pride refused to let him apologize to her so they could move past this very awkward impasse they were at in their relationship. He saw how disconnected she was during sex, how she never spoke to him anymore. How all the spontaneity in their sex had headed for hills since that night. No longer did he come home and kiss her hello. Instead once he walked in the door she would continue to work until he asked her was she ready for dinner. Then she would close up shop, set up the dinner that had been prepared by his house keeper or the take out one of them had brought back with them and proceed to eat in total silence. Sometimes she wouldn't even make eye contact the entire meal, pushing her food around on her plate and eating slowly and methodically, and never speaking unless he first spoke to her.

Her behavior during sex was no better. She wouldn't engage with him on the lowest of levels while he was inside of her. She would lay there unmoving, staring at the ceiling and wouldn't make a sound. If she was getting any pleasure he was not the least bit aware of it. She didn't moan, touch him, kiss him, pull his hair nothing she use to do to indicate that she was as satisfied with his performance. When he finished and rolled off of her she would turn to her side facing away from him and not move. Not until about after the first week and a half of this new detached behavior of hers was he aware that she would leave the bed once he fell asleep. He awoke one night and could hear the shower running down the hall and glancing over he noticed that Olivia was not in bed with him. Walking down the hall he cracked open the bathroom door to see her silhouette in the shower. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard a moan over the noise of the running water. Stilling his movement he looked closer to see what had made her moan. Was she crying? But upon closer examination he realized that she was pleasuring herself. He became a voyeur in that moment. Watching the outline of her body and noticing her hand sliding in and out and around her sex. At one point she put her foot up on the lip of the tub and pulled down the adjustable massaging shower head and placed it between her legs. Her head feel back on a sharp cry and moments later her orgasm hit her and a loud relieved sigh left her body.

Closing the door back Fitz returned to his bedroom,hard as hell, and laid back in bed ready to pretend he was sleeping when she returned to bed. But she didn't. He heard the door to the guest bedroom open and close and after twenty minutes realized that she was not coming back to his bed. As pissed as he was that she felt that she couldn't even spend the night next to him after sex he didn't push her. He figured that he would give it a few more days and that her hurt feeling would heal over and he would get the feisty, passionate, sexy young woman he had before their big blow out back. But he was wrong. Here it was three weeks later and she was still acting the same way.

XXX

It was the last Friday of Olivia's internship and Cyrus had put together a little celebration at a tiny bar and bistro right around the corner from the firm as a thanks for their hard work and as a farewell.

The gang were all packed at two tables in the back that they had pushed together and there was a slew of top shelf alcohol along with a bunch of different appetizers. A few of the lawyers that they had worked with over the summer also came out, including Stacy. After his party he noticed that Olivia had become very distant toward him and every time he would try to engage her in conversation beyond anything work related and bring the topic around to the night of his party and the way she flirted with him she would quickly change the topic or find an excuse to walk away from him. He wondered what had happened to switch her off so abruptly but he could never ask her as she was avoiding him.

Olivia knew that Stacy was more than aware of her sudden change in demeanor toward him. She really wanted to be straight forward with him about that night but what would she say? Sorry the guy I sold my virginity to and am currently screwing regularly showed up. He threaten to take my home because my father owed him a gambling debt, and he overheard our conversation the night of your party and because he was pissed treated me like a slut. And although you're nice and all at the present the last thing I need in my life is another man to answer to?

No, she couldn't say that, so instead she decided to go an easier route. Tell him her life was very complicated at the moment and after her graduation in the spring of next year she would be moving across the country and she couldn't see herself trying to work on any type of long distance relationship. Be it romantic or friendly. And when he cornered her later that night on her way to the bathroom that was exactly what she told him. He tried several times to assure her he didn't want to be anything more than a friend to her, but Olivia knew better. Rather than to give him false hope she told him that tonight would likely be their last time speaking, and that she wished him all the luck in the world for his career and that he was a great guy and that the woman for him was out there somewhere just waiting to meet him. She knew that every word coming out of her mouth was a tired cliche but he wasn't making this easy although she was being very clear. Eventually she kissed him on the cheek and went back to her table and continued to ham it up with the other interns. She had every intention on getting drunk because she had to go to Fitz's place tonight and for once since their blow up she didn't want to hate him.

So she stayed late with her new friends and drank until she felt like her liver was about to give out. When Fitz called her at eleven o'clock to find out where she was she answered drunkenly and after ten minutes of him asking her where she was and her laughing and teasing him but never saying where, Josh finally pull the phone from her ear and gave up there location and asked did he have any way to come and pick her up because she was drunk off her ass and he highly doubted that she could make it home on her own. Fitz told him to give him ten minutes and he would be there to collect her.

Exactly eleven minutes later Fitz walked into the bistro to the boisterous laughter of a very drunk Olivia. He noticed that she was the only person left at the table along with the guy he assumed to be Josh who talked to him moments earlier. When he got to the table Josh introduced himself and helped Fitz get Olivia out to his car. After she was in Fitz gave the directive for his driver to take them to his place.

Once they pulled up at the front of his building Fitz walked around to Olivia's side, opened her door and picked up a passed out Olivia bridal style and carried her through the front lobby. When the elevator bell signaled that it was at the lobby floor Olivia opened her eyes and and lifted her head from the crook of Fitz's neck.

"Ummm, I forgot how good you smell," she hummed into his ear as he stepped on the elevator and it started its assent to the apartment.

"Olivia your drunk. You need a cup of coffee and a couple of aspirin, but I doubt if that's going to do anything to counteract the hangover you're going to have in the morning." Fitz said as the elevator doors slide open on his floor.

Circling her hands around his neck Olivia pulled his earlobe between her teeth. " I know something that will help with my hangover," she slurred as Fitz sat her on her feet at the door to pull out his key and open it.

Walking her backwards into the front foyer of the house because her hands were laced around the back of his neck Fitz leaned close to her and said, "Livvie I'm not having sex with you tonight. You're drunk off your ass and in a moment I think you're going to pass out." He said this as he continued to walk her toward the kitchen to get her that cup of coffee.

Stopping at the kitchen island Fitz leaned her against the counter top, too nervous to put her on a stool afraid she might fall off. When he turned around to open the cabinet that housed the coffee, he felt Olivia come up behind him and grab his manhood. "Then cum in my mouth Fitz. I can do that thing you like. You remember how much you like your dick in the back of my throat don't you." She said the words in a breathy, seductive Marilyn Monroe voice while she rubbed him through his jeans.

Turning around to face her Fitz was completely turned off by her behavior at the moment. Grabbing her hands and placing them beside her and said dryly, "Olivia your drunk, and sad. And I know that I'm the reason why your feeling that way right now. But we are not having sex. Penetration or oral, understood?"

Olivia didn't respond to his words just looked up at him through her lashes, smirking as she sunk down to her knees in front of him. Grabbing for the front of his pants again. "Really it's okay Fitz. Your paying for it anyways remember? Might as well get your money's worth. How about this." She moved her hands from his pants to the buttons on the front of her white shirt and slowly undid the top few buttons until her breast were exposed. "How about I suck you off and you come on my titties? We haven't done that yet."

When she grabbed at his pants a third time Fitz grabbed both her wrists tightly and yanked her up off her knees undeterred by the flash of pain that crossed her face from the grip he had on her. "I don't want you to suck my dick and I don't want to fuck you Olivia. I told you to stop and I meant it. Your drunk and you're acting like..."

"A slut!" Olivia yelled in his face finishing his sentence for him. "A hooker, a prostitute? Pick a word Fitz. You've already made it clear that I'm nothing more than any of those things the night you forced me from the bar and into your bed, and you've treated me like one every night since. Climbing on top of me, fucking me. Giving little concern to how I felt because, what where your words "I'm paying for this so I don't care if you enjoy it because I will" and you have proven that I'm nothing but an available piece of ass every since. Now your mad at me for acting like the whore you've treated me as for the last month. I've got news for you asshole you don't get to have it both ways. Either I continue to be a ready, willing hot pussy for you to fuck, my feelings be damned, or you treat me with a little respect and common decency when I say that I need space for a night. You choose, from my understanding I don't have a say so in the matter." She screamed.

Pulling her wrists out of Fitz's grasp she stumbled down the hall to his bedroom, grabbed one of his oversize tee-shirt and moved to the guest bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

Fitz stood rooted to his place in the kitchen really letting the words that Olivia had just pummeled him with sink in. He knew she was mad but he had no idea that those were the feelings she was harboring until just this moment. But how could he be that blind and stupid? He knew he had hurt her, but never took into consideration that he had degraded her in such a way. Yes she was here in his home and bed four nights a week because of an arrangement they had made to pay her father's debt, but she was far from a whore. Hell he had taken her virginity only to willingly four months ago at the age of twenty three, and now he was treating her as some common hooker off of the street. His insides felt rotten when the full levity of his actions hit him. She had not done any of this with selfish intent, but the entire time her end goals were honorable: save her childhood home and her father.

Fitz closed his eyes and dropped his head back and released a heavy sigh. He knew he needed to apologize to her and show her a lot more respect than he had in the last month. He would give her tonight to sober up and cool off, but he knew that come tomorrow morning he had to make things right with Olivia. If they were going to finish out this year on good terms he knew that she needed a certain level of respect to be upheld on his part, and he couldn't continue to be a heartless bastard. Because if he was being honest with himself the moment Olivia finished her rant the only thing he could think about was how much he was acting like the man he vowed to never be like in his life: his father.

XXX

Waking up the next day Olivia was truly feeling the effects of all the alcohol she had drank the night before. She had a splitting headache, queasy stomach and her mouth was desert dry. She reached for her phone to check the time and blinked twice and long thinking she couldn't have possibly slept until one-thirty in the afternoon. But apparently she had and her careless self control the previous night was to blame.

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed the first thing that she saw was a glass of water and two white aspirin. Grabbing the two pills she hurriedly put them in her mouth and took a mouthful of water to swallow the pain relievers. Once she had swallowed them she chugged the remainder of the water thankful for the cool, wetness coating her mouth and throat because she had the true definition of a cotton mouth.

Sitting on the bed for a few minutes to catch her bearings, she soon pushed to her feet. Her bladder was full and she couldn't stand the uncomfortable sensation for another moment. Opening the door of the spare room she crossed right over to the bathroom, not caring to look for Fitz. When she finished she washed her hands and brushed her teeth, before splashing cold water on her face to wake herself up. It was already midday, and even though it was the Saturday that she was supposed to spend with Fitz, she needed sometime to herself for a while.

As she went through her morning routine she vividly remembered the argument she had with Fitz last night and she really wasn't in the mood or headspace to be confronted on her behavior. She just wanted to go to her apartment and sleep the rest of the day away. Looking down at herself she realized that all she wore was one of Fitz's shirts and that was it. She would have to find her underwear when she returned to the room. Finishing up she open the door to the guest bathroom and was about to cross back over into the spare room, but bumped into Fitz who was standing right in the pathway of the door.

Releasing a heavy sigh Olivia really didn't have the patience or wherewithal to deal with him now. Her aspirin had yet to kick in and her head was still in a fog. Plus she was still flat out pissed off with him at the moment. "Could you move, I'm hungover and hungry and you standing in my face is not doing anything to help the fucked up mood that I'm in. She crossed her arms and stared him down hoping that he would catch her "I don't want to bothered right now drift."

But he didn't. Instead he stooped to make even eye contact. "Did you take the aspirin and water I left for you on the nightstand?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet. "Yeah I took it. Now if you don't mind I need to go to my apartment. I didn't bring a change of clothes with me." She moved to walk around him back to the room. She needed to get out of there, and her not having an overnight bag was the perfect excuse. But Fitz grabbed her gently by her upper arm to halt her.

When she stepped back Fitz released her arm. "Livvie we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Look I'm embarrassed enough by actions, I don't need to rehash them in the light of day." Motioning her hand back and forth between them she continued, "This is where we are. I've accepted it and I'm willing to finish out the year knowing that."

"Well I don't accept it Olivia. The way we've been acting toward each other the last few weeks is ridiculous. And I know the majority of the blame lies on my side, but you had a hand in this too." When she opened her mouth to argue Fitz held up his hand. "Look let's sit down and talk. I really want us to clear the air and move on. We've just been acting civil toward each other as to not rock the boat and frankly I'm tired of it."

Grabbing her hand, Fitz walked them to the living room and sat down on the couch. Olivia moved over a bit, her emotions still raw and her reluctance to have this conversation clearly present on her face.

After a minute of silence, Fitz saw that he was going to have to be the one to start. "Look Olivia, I'm sorry for the night of the party. I know I was wrong. Although I don't regret dragging you out of there, but I do regret and apologize for all the things that happened afterwards. But do you understand how deceitful you were by purposely leaving out the major detail of Stacy being a man?"

"So now you being a dick is my fault?" Olivia hissed. "Fitz my life outside of the walls of your apartment is my own. I don't have to share every detail with you, because God knows you don't share all the details of your shading dealing with me. Stacy is a nice guy, he isn't necessarily for me, but we had a lot of common interest. I was never going to sleep with him, hell I waited until I was twenty three to have sex for the first time, did you really think I would jump into bed with the next guy who showed an interest me?"

"Olivia I heard what you said to him. About him getting lucky enough to take off your dress. And then when I got to the bar you're practically draped across his lap and his hand was almost under your dress."

"Ugh, so what Fitz." She growled as she thew up her hands. "I get hit on by guys all the time at bars and clubs when I go out with my friends. If I didn't want him touching me I would have told him so. I know how to handle my shit with men, hence me holding my V-card till I was twenty-three." She dropped her hands heavily onto her bare thighs.

"I. Don't. Care. Olivia." He growled back through clenched teeth. "We might not be dating, but I demand a certain level of respect from you, and I will give you the same. You letting another man feel you up in public is a strict no go in my book. If you ever saw me doing that to another woman how would you feel?"

Olivia looked at Fitz wide eyed for a moment before dropping her eyes to her lap. He had a point. She would be beyond pissed if she ever walked into a bar and Fitz had his hands on another woman's ass. They weren't dating but they were having sex, and because she wanted to be safe she would never believe him if he said he wasn't stepping out on her if she saw something like that with her own eyes. Not to mention the level of disrespect she would feel if she ever caught him.

"You're right Fitz. I shouldn't have hidden that Stacy was a man from you. But you shouldn't have treated me the way you did when we got back here. You let your anger overrule your judgement and you crossed a serious line. I have never been treated that way in my entire life. I know we're not dating and that I proposed this deal to you, but you have never once made me feel dirty during the time we were together until that night. You really hurt me." She finished on a sob. Her emotions were still raw from last night and all the pain from the nights after the party came bubbling back to the surface.

Quickly removing the space between them on the couch Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and stroked her back for a moment. Pulling back he lifted Olivia's chin up so that he could see her eyes. They were red and full of tears and the light that they usually held was gone, and he was pissed at himself for being the one to have made them that way.

"I'm sorry for that night and all the nights that followed it. I promise to never be that heartless again. You may not see it from the way I've been acting over the last month but I respect you Livvie. Your smart and strong and the most selfless person I think that I've met since my mother, and I never want to strip any of that away from you. I'll do better by you. But you have to do something for me to. You can't continue to flirt with other men while we are in this arrangement. I don't share and I don't play well with others who I think are trying to poach what's mine. I may have gotten those character traits from my father, and I know you may be thinking that you are just a woman who is working off a debt, but for all intents and purposes you are mine. And because of that I will not hurt you again."

Olivia let his words sink. Was she really his? Of course she wasn't. But she let those thoughts fall away. He had a point, she would hate to see him with another woman and because she could relate to that feeling she accepted her fault in the situation with Stacy. Up until that dreadful night she had enjoyed the time she spent with Fitz, and he had always treated her right. As long as he stayed true to his word about being monogamous and respecting her she would be able to finish out this year and move on with her life. So she wiped her eyes, straddled Fitz's lap and ran her hands up and down the nape of his neck and hairline. "I'm sorry too Fitz about my role in this mess we made, and I accept your apology," she said looking into his eyes.

Dropping his head so that their foreheads rested against each other Fitz ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs. "So can I have the old Livvie back now? The passionate woman who wrung orgasm after orgasm from me and slept in my bed every night?"

She pulled back and looked at him quizzically, wondering how he knew she wasn't sleeping in his bed at night. Chuckling he answered her questioning eyes.

"I woke up one night and you weren't there and I heard the shower running in the guest bathroom. I went to look for you and saw you in the shower. By the way, I show you using that shower head for more than getting clean." Her eyes grew wide as she realized that she was caught red handed.

"Fitz I..umm." She stuttered to find the words before he put his finger to her lips to quiet her. "Don't worry I know that I was being selfish and not taking care of your needs. I don't blame you."

Relief washed over her face. Dropping her forehead back to his she answered his earlier question. "Yes Fitz I'll stop reciting the Gettysburg Address while we have sex and I won't sneak out of the bed anymore when I think you're asleep." She giggled.

"Wait, what?" His eyebrows met in the middle of his eyes as wrinkles creased his forehead in a confused look.

Shrugging nonchalantly Olivia told him, "That was what I did while I was mad to take myself out of the moment. Saying that while picturing Abraham Lincoln worked like a charm," she said as if it was no big deal.

Swinging her around so that her back made contact with couch, Fitz settled himself over her and circled his hips that were cradled between her legs so that she could feel how hard he was. When a breathy moan fell from her lips he knew that things were going back to the way they were previously. Kissing down her body until he got to her hips Fitz pushed up the tee-shirt of his that she was wearing and was pleased to find that she was not wearing underwear. Spreading her legs open so that her sex was exposed, he was pleased to see that her folds were already wet and glistening. Looking up at her through his lashes he ran his tongue from her opening to the top of her clit. When she arched her hips up pushing her wet folds closer to his face he snickered.

Moving back up to meet her eyes Fitz slyly smiled as his fingers slide between her folds and circled slowly."Let's see if the Gettysburg Address will stop you from cumming this time," he said as he pushed two fingers slowly inside her and hooked them to push on her g-spot.

A screamed ripped from her chest as she nearly came from the momentary pressure he applied. Olivia moaned and pulled his face down to hers and pressed his lips to hers. She sucked on his tongue slowly as her hips rocked in sync to the rhythm of his fingers inside of her.

Fitz pulled his mouth from her lips, "I missed the taste of you." He said as he disappeared back down her body and took her dripping sex back into his mouth. Olivia's back arched up once again when he started to swirl his tongue around her clit. It took her a minute to realize, but he was actually spelling "Fitz" repeatedly over her pussy.

Holding her hips still, he moved down to her opening and pushed his tongue in as far as he could flicked it back and forth. She was moving closer and closer to the edge. Soon the words falling from her lips were between a curse and prayer. She wasn't sure if this was sweet torture or a cruel penalty. Fitz tickled, licked and teased her pussy, careful not to bring her to her peak, but prolonged it for awhile so that when he did put his cock in her she would feel every ridge and vein.

Only when she was trembling with pure, unadulterated need did Fitz release her sex and quickly rid her of the tee-shirt she wore and the few pieces of clothing he was wearing. Flipping her over onto her stomach Fitz pulled her up onto her knees and kneaded the soft flesh of her ass. Pulling her cheeks apart his dick throbbed even more looking at the creamy, succulent juices of her pussy drip down the inside of her legs.

Grabbing his length he ran the tip of his cock through her hot, wet fold for only a moment before gripping her hips and pushing into her to the hilt in one smooth, forceful thrust. Olivia cried out nearly coming the moment he entered her. Fitz gritted his teeth to fight off his own release. The way her tight pussy was strangling his cock was almost too much.

Taking a deep breath he withdrew slowly. The friction this created savored by them both along the way. He slammed back into her and her sex contracted around him, nearly preventing him from pulling out of her. Pulling back again, Fitz pulled out until only the shinny tip of his cock was inside of her. Reaching around to the front of her body, Fitz took his thumb and swiped it through her fold collecting her juices. Moving his hand back, he pulled the flesh of her ass apart revealing her rosy, pink hole. Placing the thumb with her juices on it at her back entrance Olivia instinctively tensed up.

Leaning over her and close to her ear Fitz whispered, "relax" as he took her lobe between his teeth. Releasing it he leaned back up and put a little pressure on her soft rosette at the same time that his next powerful thrust came. On his next thrust he slowly slipped the tip of his thumb into the tight hole. Olivia's head reared back on a loud moan. He pumped slowly, matching his strokes to the timing of his finger in her ass. Olivia's walls twitched and tighten around him and she pushed her hips back causing his thumb to slip all the way inside her at he same time that he plunged completely into her.

"Fuck, Fitz," she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her violently. Fitz arched his body over hers and placed his hands framing her shoulders and started to drill into her. He took her hard and fast, never letting up even as her pussy continued to grip him tightly as he moved in and out. He fucked her hard, letting his inner animal come through wanting her to remember long after they were done that only he was in charge of her pleasure.

His cum stirred deep inside his gut as he continued to drill into her relentlessly. He gripped her hips pulling her back on to him with every stroke he delivered. Loud cries of ecstasy filled the air as sweat dripped from his forehead onto her back. His spine started to tingle with his release as heat shot through his body like lightening. Lights exploded behind his eyes as he thew his head back and shouted as he busted forcefully into her body. He fucked his seed deep into her, and felt her walls tighten again as she came a second time with a loud shout of her own.

He fell forward and to her left, preventing his full weight from crushing her. They lay there panting, sweaty and naked on his living room sofa both thinking the same thing: the best sex of my life!

Grabbing the back of her head Fitz kissed Olivia hard before letting go of her mouth. "You are so fucking sexy." Then pulled her in for another hot kiss. Releasing her mouth he kissed her shoulder and chuckled.

"What' so funny Fitzgerald?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Oh nothing. But who knew you would like ass play?" He quickly threw up his arms when Olivia reached for the closet decorative pillow and swung it at him.

Grabbing her waist he managed to roll her onto her back with her wrist trapped in his hands above her head. They stared into each other's eyes for a long minute before Fitz brought his mouth down to hers and connected their lips in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. They kissed slowly and passionately, tongues leisurely stroking around the others mouth as they reacquainted themselves with the other taste.

Fitz broke the kiss first, resting a large hand on her throat and using his thumb to stroke her swollen lips. "There's one more stop on this apology tour."

Smiling slightly she asked "and what would that be?"

"A trip to Big Joe's Burger Joint to get you the greasiest bacon burger and fries on the menu. Something for your hangover."

"Uhm talk dirty to me," Olivia moaned as she and Fitz stood from the couch. "Just so you know I really did forget my overnight bag so I'll be wearing your clothes on this little outing." A loud laugh tore from her throat when she smacked his ass and started to run across the house.

"If you want to eat today I suggest you don't do that again," he yelled to her receding back. The giggle that met his ears was a welcome reprieve from the past month of almost radio silence he received from her. And deep down he was glad that he was the reason for her happiness at the moment.

XXX

Once Olivia started her classes back up at the end of September, time seemed to fly by. Before she knew it New Year's was approaching and the finish line of law school was within her sights.

Olivia and Fitz realized they had never had the conversation about what they would do for holidays, and Olivia automatically assumed that those times would be reserved for family. When she asked Fitz about this he told her he had no problem with her spending the time with her loved ones. When she asked what his plans were for Thanksgiving, he told her he hadn't planned on doing anything special. Since his parents had passed and he was an only child he usually spent the holidays with his close friend Harrison, but this year he was going out west as he promised his mother he would not miss two Thanksgivings in a row. So he would probably just have his housekeeper make him something small and spend the time catching up on work.

Olivia felt bad that he would be alone during a time when everyone would be with their families. She invited Fitz to her thanksgiving festivities, but he turned her down asking how she would explain to her father the presence of the man who threatened to take his home only a few months ago. So he passed. Olivia told Fitz she understood and went on to have a great time with her friends and father. But the fact that Fitz was by himself nagged at her during her dinner. Throughout the night she constantly pushed away the possibilities that she had grown feelings for him outside of what they shared in the bedroom. Sure every since they had made up things were going great between them and she was getting to really know Fitz the man and not just the crooked loanshark who prayed on people's weaknesses and took what they had worked their lives for. But she saw the man that caught early morning Sunday masses and the man that still helped his elderly childhood neighbor Mrs. Santos mow her lawn and do other household repairs. One night when she had come to the club to drop off dinner for him she saw him in a corner with one of the dancers who had been roughed up by her boyfriend. She witnessed him speak kindly to her and wipe her tears before giving her enough cash to stay in a hotel for a few nights and the number to the women's shelter at the church he attended. She was seeing qualities in him that she never would have associated with a man in the business that he was in, but he seemed to surprise her at every turn. And because of that, she found herself falling for him slowly but surely.

Although he said that he would be fine on his own for thanksgiving, she went to his house anyway and found him up in his office, with is glasses sitting low on his nose looking intently over some stocks. He was shocked to see her, but non the less welcomed her company and the trays of leftovers she bought with her. After eating his fill, they climbed into bed, put on a movie and before the movie even reached its halfway point they had fallen to sleep with their bodies cradled in a spooning position.

Fitz found that he craved Olivia's presence when she was not around. Although they had kept the same schedule they had initially agreed on, with Olivia in her last year of law school, working, the president of the debate team and studying for the bar she was busy beyond belief. He admired her for trying to hold up her end of their bargain, but could tell that she was really burnt out most nights by the time she got to his house. So he relaxed their meeting schedule for her sake and made it so that she came to him whenever she had free time. And that resulted in her sometimes going four or five days at a time not getting a chance to see him. He didn't want to get on her about her long absences after he said it was okay, and often found himself pissed that he cared so much that she wasn't around more. And he refused to acknowledge that he missed how warm she seemed to make his house. It was more of a home when she was there. Her messiness was a welcomed sight in an apartment that mostly felt like a cold museum before.

For Christmas they once again spent it with their respective friends and family, choosing not to exchange gifts because after all they were not in a relationship. But Olivia had something up her sleeve. After the she had dinner with her father and exchanged gifts with him she told him that she was going back to her apartment for the night. She did go home but she only stayed there long enough to change into the sexy red lingerie that she had brought to surprise Fitz with. After a quick text to ask him how his day went Olivia learned that he was still at his friend Harrison's house and that a few of his childhood buddies had stopped by and they were currently playing a lively game of poker. He told he would text her when he got home later that night as he didn't see the game wrapping up anytime soon. Little did he know that was all the information that she needed.

Getting to his house about twenty minutes after she hung up with him she figured she would have plenty of time to set up the surprise that she had for him. Going into the kitchen she washed and slice the strawberries that she had brought along with the grapes. Heading into the master bedroom she dropped the bag she had carried with her and took out the massage oil and placed it on the nightstand along with the strawberries and grapes. Then she headed into the bathroom and ran a steaming hot bath and poured in her milk and honey bath gel that Fitz loved the smell of so much. Then she went to the living room and waited for him.

About forty-five minutes after she had finished her Christmas seduction setup she heard Fitz's keys in the door. Running to the front foyer as carefully as she could in her six inch high heels, she leaned sexually against the wall, propped up one of her heels on the wall and untied her short, silk robe and waited for him to walk through the door.

When Fitz stepped into his house the sight that met his eyes nearly knocked him off of his feet. Never had he seen Olivia look so sexy in all their time together. The scraps of red fabric that covered her breast and hot center made his mouth drop open. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and a cute little Santa hat was perched on top of her head. Her eyes seemed bigger and sexier from the dark eyeliner she wore and her plump lips were painted a glossy red. He was glued to the spot that he stood, completely thrown for a loop at the beautiful, vivacious woman that was standing in front of him. He was convinced that this was the sexiest that he had ever seen her. She walked slowly towards him never breaking eye contact the whole way. And when she reached him she slid her arms around his shoulders and gently kissed his parted lips. It took him a minute to react but eventually he slid his arms around her lower back and joined in on the kiss. Releasing her mouth he inquired about why she was here and not at home and she said that she wanted to do something special for him for Christmas. Leaning down to kiss her again he lifted her off her feet and blindly started making his way toward the living room. Olivia stopped him saying that she had something special setup for him in the bedroom and grabbed his hand and led him through the house. Once there she told him that she had run him a bath and he needed to get in before it got too cold. Going into the bathroom he stripped off his clothes and when he yelled back into the room was she joining him she said no but that she would be waiting for him so that she could start the second part of their night.

When he emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Olivia was standing next to the bed holding the massage oil. She instructed him to lie down on his stomach and that she was going to be his personal masseuse the night. Laying down Fitz placed his arms under his head and turned his full attention on Olivia. Stepping out of her shoes she moved to the bed and straddled his back. Situating her hot sex over his towel clad ass, she squeezed some of the oil onto his back and slowly and sensually worked it into his muscles. Every once in a while she would reach over and grab a piece of fruit and place it to his lips, and he would consume it taking the tips of her fingers into his mouth and sucking the juice from them.

When she felt that she had throughly worked out the muscles on his back she instructed him to turn over onto his back. Following her instructions Fitz closed his eyes and took a deep breath when she again straddled him this time opening the towel and sitting directly onto his rock hard erection that was laying heavy at the base of his stomach. With nothing between them but the sheer lace of her panties Olivia swirled her hips and a satisfied grin crossed her face when Fitz's hands grabbed the back of her things and his nails bit into her flesh a sign that her teasing was getting the best of him. Working more oil into his chest and abdomen Olivia slid down until her weight rested just above his knees. Squeezing another ample amount of oil into her hands Olivia took his hot, heavy erection into her hands. A manly groan left Fitz lips as she started to work her hand up and down his length. Squeezing slightly when she reached the tip Olivia then swirled her thumb around the tip with the lightest of touches. Stroking back down to his base she took his balls into her hand and fondled them gently. While doing that she took her other hand and formed a ring with her thumb and forefinger and gently tugged down on his member. The moans he was releasing was making her so wet that if she hadn't had panties on her juices would be dripping down her legs. When she saw the beads of precum dripping from tip she lowered her head and gently swiped the tip of her tongue over and around the top of his cock, loving the unique salty take of him on her mouth. Fitz's hips shot up off the bed when her hot, wet mouth made contact with his dick. But before he could really enjoy it she pulled back and started to use both her hands in tandem. She scaled one hand down his shaft followed by the other twisting her hands as she moved down. When his moans got louder and his hips started thrusting up with every stoke, Olivia leaned down and took the top of his dick into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the top and let her fingers gently start to massage the area between his balls and ass and the shout that ripped through the room as his orgasm hit was astounding. He continued to jerk and spasm as Olivia swallowed every drop of his release.

Slowly crawling up his body she hovered over his face as he caught his breath. His heavy breathing was causing her bangs to blow back with every exhale. When he finally had the strength to open his eyes Olivia lowered her mouth to his and kissed him like a woman starved. After a minute of exploring each other mouths Fitz rolled her over onto her back and ripped off the shreds of lace lingerie that covered his favorite parts of her body. Wasting no time once she was naked, Fitz took her right leg into the crook of his elbow and entered her swiftly. Plunging into her all the way to the hilt. When he filled her she arched her back and let her nails sink into the flesh of his shoulders. Sex had never been like this for them. He became possessive, even furious. He bit at the soft skin on her neck and nipped at her pebbled nipples. When they came it was all-consuming and potent. They both took from the other until there was nothing left and all needs were met. Then he rolled off of her and pulled her close. She sighed, basking in the calm moment that followed. Thinking how she could see herself doing this for a long time before she entwined her fingers with the large hand that rested over her breast and surrendered to sleep.

XXX

For New Year's, every year Fitz would have a big grandiose party at a downtown lounge he owned with Harrison. The guest list was exclusive and the security was tight. The alcohol flowed freely all night and the music was played by the best DJ in the city. And tonight Olivia and her friends Abby and Quinn were on the invite list thanks to Fitz.

They arrived at 9:30 and were walked straight to the front of the line escorted by Fitz's personal driver. Once inside they made themselves comfortable at the bar ordering shots and and grabbing glasses of champagne every time a waiter walked passed with a tray. Before long they were feeling good and made their way to the dance floor. They were throwing out their most impressive moves and when the DJ threw the new Beyoncé and Nicki Minaj track on they went into overdrive. Olivia was swirling her hips and winding her hands above her head when a large masculine hand circled her waist and pulled her to his chest. Jerking her head around she was relieved and ecstatic to find that it was Fitz. This was her first time seeing him all night and she got all giggly, partly because of the alcohol she had consumed and plain and simple he was sexy. Turning in his arms she turned her face up and Fitz brought his mouth down and captured her lips in a hot, firm kiss. Releasing her mouth he whispered in her ear how hard he got the moment he saw her in that dress. The short, green backless number got the desired reaction she wanted from him. Reaching behind her she placed her petite hands on his larger ones that were stationed on her lower back and pushed them down until he was gripping her ass. Leaning up and taking his earlobe between her teeth she whispered, "and I'm not wearing any panties." He groaned and gripping her ass tighter Fitz kissed her briefly one last time before telling her he had to go see to other matters around the club, but told her he would find her before midnight so that they could bring in the new year together. When he walked off she turned to find Abby and Quinn staring and gawking at what they had just seen. Shrugging off their reaction she yelled "let's get another drink" so that she could be heard over the music.

At about five minutes until the ball dropped Olivia and her friends were standing at the bar getting their shots ready for the New Year countdown. Per their tradition they would get a shot, toast to a fabulous and productive year, Abby would always add something about good sex and big dicks, then they would throw their shots back and release a scream. Just as the DJ got to five and they were all in a circle leaning forward with their faces close together counting down, a hand grab her upper shoulder and spun her around. She only had the briefest of seconds to realize it was Fitz before he was bending her over his arm and kissing her soundly. Olivia's hand held the back of his head and her fingers wound through the soft curls at his nape as she let him command the kiss. Hearing the loud historical cheering of the patrons at the club as they celebrated the ball dropping, they pulled apart and looked around at all the balloons and confetti that fell to the floor. Looking into each other's eyes for a moment they moved at the same time connecting their mouths once again. This time the kiss was slow and unhurried and intimate. They forgot about everyone else in the room and just wrapped themselves in the other's essence. Only when the need for air became to overwhelming did they pull apart and rest their foreheads together, their breaths mingling as they panted. Little did they know their friends were watching them closely. And they saw what neither of them would ever readily admit: they were in neck deep and if one or both of them didn't pick up on the signs they were sure to end up on a dark road of hurt and heartbreak.

XXX

After the new year things between Olivia and Fitz changed. They moved into this space where they became very domestic and it seemed like they were playing house, forgetting that in less than five months their arrangement would be over and Olivia would be moving to California to work under Abby's brother. But they didn't care.

To prevent not seeing Olivia for days a time because of her busy work and class schedule Fitz suggested that she move some of her clothes and other essentials to his house. He promised that he would give her all the time she needed at night to do her class assignments and study for the bar exam so she said yes. Once she agreed to spend more time at his house she decided that she could do some of the cooking while she was there and told Fitz as much. So most nights she would come in, shower and cook dinner while she was doing homework. When Fitz got in they would eat and most nights she got him to help her study for her the bar exam. She had made up flash cards and he would quiz her for about an hour and a half a night, rewarding her with a "good job babe" and hot wet kisses when she got a particularly hard question correct. They weren't sure when they had stared calling each other "babe" and "baby" but they liked saying it to each other and they liked how it felt when the other said it so they just went with it.

Early one Saturday morning in February Olivia found herself leaning up on her elbow and studying a peacefully sleeping Fitz. The blanket they slept under was wrapped around his waist, because he always complained about how high Olivia kept the heat. His hand was laying across his bare muscled chest, that one errant curl of his hung low on his forehead, and a soft snore emanated from his lips. As she studied him she was completely mesmerized by everything that was Fitzgerald Grant. Since the time they had started their arrangement a lot had changed for them. Sure the sex had always been great, but as she got to know the man behind the persona she found that she was truly fond of the human being that lie at the center. He was kind and compassionate, hard working and smart and above all he made her feel safe. Since she found out about her father's gambling addiction the safety net she always had in her father was pulled from beneath her, and until Fitz she didn't ever think that she would feel safe again until she was able to start her own career. Even the way they had sex changed drastically. She found that they no longer just banged like rabbits in heat, greedy for the high of an orgasm, but that they now took their time when it came to sex. Olivia would go as far as explaining it as lovemaking. He would cherish, squeeze and mark her body for lengths at time at night. When he slowly descended her body and put his mouth on her center the things he would do made her tingle endlessly, every nerve ending in her body reacted. Only when she was begging him to stop, swearing that her body couldn't handle another orgasm, would he move over her and plunge into her body and take her over the edge once more before finishing himself,thrusting every drop of his essence deep into her. Then she would rest on his chest and he would wrap his arms around her as they fell into a peaceful night's sleep.

Like Olivia, Fitz found himself falling for the pretty, young thing that walked into his life and shook up his world. Every since meeting Olivia, he pushed himself to be better everyday, caring what she thought of him. In September it would be two years since his father's death, and the deadline that he had given himself to settle out his father's dirty dealings would be reached. And he was close to achieving that, having already settled accounts with individuals, in fact the only real obstacle holding him back was selling Mickey's. He couldn't seem to settle on a fair price, and he didn't want to take a lost on the property because he wanted to get rid of it. But the highlight of his day was always when he he got home and found that Olivia was staying the night. He enjoyed the meals she cooked for them, and admired her more because she did it while doing homework, so he would happily return the favor of helping her studying for the bar exam. His whole life he found that order in his home helped him relax, but Olivia completely turned that upside down. When he got home he often found her shoes haphazardly kicked off by the door, her books, laptop, iPad and class assignments spread messily across his living room coffee table and couches. The kitchen sink would often hold all the pots and utensils she used to make dinner and he didn't want to think about what his bathroom looked like. Make up and hair products spread all across the double vanity, underwear that didn't quite make it into the hamper and the shelves in his shower overflowed with feminine shampoos, body washes, razors and other bath products. And when he really thought about it he wouldn't trade it for the quite organization he had become accustomed to, because seeing her comfortable in his space made him happy.

Between the sheets was even better. At night she would submit to him the way no woman before her had ever done. Anything he wanted she would do, because she wanted to please him, and she was eager to learn all the ins and outs of sex. The fact that he was the only man she had ever had sex with and the one person who knew what she looked like as her orgasm hit, and the soft kitten sounds she released before screaming her climax and the inaudible words she would mutter as she came down made his chest swell with pride. One night as he watched her sleep, her hair sweated out and curly and the glow that her body gave off after a night of lovemaking, the jealousy that tightened his chest was a new emotion he had to contend with when he thought that one day another man would see her like this. He had seen her turn from a shy, innocent virginal college student to a passionate, gorgeous, enchanting, bewitching woman who turned him inside out and made him loose all control with just a swirl of her hips. The thought of someone else attaining all of these things made him see green, and murderous thoughts crossed his mind when the reality set in that that punk Stacy could one day be on the receiving end of her love. But he pushed those thoughts aside, knowing that when their time was up she was leaving. She had the opportunity of a lifetime waiting for her in California and he would never take that away from her, she had worked too hard and come too far for him to be selfish like that.

One day when he had to stay late at Mickey's she offered to bring him by dinner when she found out that he hadn't eaten anything since they had breakfast that morning. He happily accepted the offer, preferring a home-cooked meal over the takeout he was about to order. When she got there she was bought back to his office and to his surprise she had decided to bring her dinner along too and eat with him. They talked about what they had done during the day while they ate and laughed together when she retold the story of how one of the guys in her law and society class had loudly passed gas when he fell asleep during the lecture. They were pulling themselves together when Harrison walked in the door with a folder of papers they had to go over for the downtown lounge they owned together. Olivia greeted him and then quickly cleaned up their food and got ready to go. Before she left she walked over to Fitz and kissed him soundly before pulling back and littering small kisses all around his mouth swearing he had sauce on his face from their dinner. Throwing his head back in a loud laugh, he dropped his lips to hers for one more kiss before releasing her and smacking her on the ass as he told her he would meet her at home. With a last wave of her hand she was gone and Harrison was in shock at what he just witnessed. Never had he seen his friend so open with any woman, not even Vanessa, the only woman he had a significant relationship with all his life and Harrison told him as much.

Flipping him off Fitz, didn't feed to much into what his friend was saying but Harrison didn't let it go. "Dude I've known you since we were thirteen and I have never, I repeat never, seen you act like that with any woman. Sharing dinner at your place of business and public displays of affection. You hardly ever let Vanessa into your office and any time I saw you kiss her in public it was a brief peck as you sent her on her way. And don't get me started on New Year's. I thought I was going to have to hose the two of you down the way you went at it when the ball dropped," he said with an amused chuckle.

"Shut up dickhead it's not like that with us. I already told you we are only sleeping together because she wants to pay off her father's debt to me. The other stuff is just an added bonus. She's graduating in a few months and leaving for California and I'll be dammed if I'm going to stop her."

Looking at his friend for a moment he could tell that he really didn't see what everyone else who saw them together knew in two minutes flat. That girl was in love with him and if he wasn't so stubborn and blind he would see that he felt the same way about her.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that Fitzy boy."

Sighing, Fitz fell back in his chair, "Whatever Harrison. Let me see the papers that you have." And with that he ignored the words his friend had just spoken to him.

XXX

What Harrison said really wasn't sitting right with Fitz. Yes he cared about Olivia, but it was just sex and her spending nights at his house was just to make things more convenient for them and everything else was just a result of them being together constantly.

So in mid March when he got a phone call from Vanessa, saying that she was back in town and could they meet up it only took him a minute to accept her offer. He wouldn't sleep with her, as he had promised Olivia that during their year together he would not do that, but he could hang out with an old friend. After all in three and a half months their deal would be over and she would be leaving. So he he met up with her and they had a late dinner one night and things just slowly progressed from there.

Olivia saw that Fitz was coming home later than he usually did and that he always turned her down every time she offered to bring dinner to him. The text messages that she always sent to him during the day would go unanswered and that he seemed to be overall more distracted lately. Olivia figured that he was just under a lot of stress and that was the cause of the distance growing between them. But at night nothing between them changed. If he came in and she was sleeping, he would wake her with gentle kisses, whispering that he needed her, and proceed to bring her to climax several times before he would fall over the edge with her.

Vanessa was a welcomed distraction for him, when he was with her he didn't have to face the fact that the woman waiting for him at his home was slowly bringing him to his knees. Everything about her excited him and that was a dangerous position for him to be in with a woman who had practically paid him for sex and would be leaving sooner rather than later. Vanessa was older and mature and sexy and almost the complete opposite of Olivia. And he needed that at the moment. Telling himself that he needed something to keep him grounded and his head out of the clouds. He wasn't sure but for some reason he felt like Olivia knew that he was pulling away from him. She was trying harder to make him happy as if she could see that she was losing him like sand falling through her fingers, and did nothing to quell her worries. He needed to let her go, and the sooner her was able to accept that she was leaving the pain that he knew would come would be less crippling.

XXX

At the beginning of April Olivia was in pain. Her ear was constantly bothering her and it felt like water was trapped in her head. One night when she couldn't take the pain anymore she left her evening class and headed straight for the emergency room. The place was packed and she ended up having to wait nearly three hours to be seen by a doctor. The friendly older gentleman that came in checked her eyes, ears and throat looked at her and told her that she had a bad case of swimmer's ear. He prescribed her an ten day prescription of antibiotics and pain medication. He instructed her to make sure she completed the dose to ensure that the infection cleared up and sent her on her way.

Arriving at Fitz's house that night at close to 12:30, she wasn't surprised to see that he had yet to get in yet, as it had become his routine and the only answer she ever got from him when she asked where he had been was that he had a lot to catch up on at the club. After taking one of the penicillin and pain pills she had gotten she crawled into the the bed in just her underwear and fell into an exhausted sleep. It was about 2:30 before she felt the bed dip, an indication that he was home. To tired to say anything about the late hour he was coming in at Olivia rolled over, got comfortable at his side and fell back to sleep. Hopefully in a few days the pain would subside because she would miss being intimate with him because her head was pounding.

After about five days her infection was under control and the pain that had accompanied it was a forgotten thought. So she wore a purple and lace bra and panties set under a short black robe, and when she got word from Fitz that he was coming home early that night she laid across the bed with her leg propped up and waited for him. When he came in and yelled "Livvie" through the house,because he didn't see her in her normal seat on the couch, she called back that she was in the bedroom. When he walked in and saw her lying sexily across his bed his eyes darkened. He stood rooted in the doorway as Olivia walked toward him and stopped just inches in front of where he stood. Slowly untying her robe and letting fall off her shoulders she seductively said "I'm feeling better" and let out a yelp as Fitz scooped her up and placed her on the bed. It only took moments before he managed to remove both of their clothes and was sliding into her in one seamless steady motion.

That night they made love all over his bedroom. Starting on the bed then moving to the armchair that sat in front of the fireplace where she straddled him and slowly moved her hips up and down and grinded them when she took him fully into her. He let this go on until he laid her on her back on the rug in front of the fireplace and drilled into her relentlessly until both their voices echoed through the house. They ended up in the shower carefully and lovingly washing each each other until Olivia sank to her knees in front of Fitz and looked up at him through her long lashes. Fitz looked down in awe at the woman who submitted herself to him. Running his thumb across her plump lips he knew that he would miss her when she left. Releasing her mouth he brought his hand to his length and stroked it before placing it on her lips and throwing his head back when the hot craven of her mouth engulfed him. When he hit the back of her throat his groan as he released was animalistic and loud. Pulling her up he kissed her till they were breathless, then shut off the water dried them both and made their way to the bed for one last round of passionate lovemaking before they both let sleep overtake them.

XXX

By mid May the exhaustion of her final year of law school, working, studying for the bar, and spending time with Fitz had caught up to Olivia. She was just flat out tired. It seemed she couldn't get enough sleep and that was what she did when she wasn't feeling sick to her stomach from the stress of failing. Every morning for the past two weeks she woke up and had to run to the bathroom before losing last night's dinner in the toilet. Fitz never noticed because he slept like a rock lately. Between holding late night hours at the club and satisfying his and Olivia's sexual appetites at night he rarely woke before Olivia left to start her day.

Sitting on the toilet for a moment to catch her breath, Olivia was praying that she was done throwing up. After about three minutes when she was sure that her stomach was settled she stood and made her way to the sink to brushed her teeth. Opening the medicine cabinet she realized that Fitz must of used the last of the toothpaste and didn't replace it with a new tube. Squatting down so that she could see into the cabinet under the sink that housed the extra bathroom essentials, she pushed aside a pack of tissue and a few bars of soap looking for the toothpaste. As she pulled her hand out of the cabinet she knocked over her box of tampons and cursed under her breath as she proceeded to pick them up. Stuffing them back into the box it dawned on her that she didn't remember using them last month. Her period came like clock work due to her birth control, and she could always expect her period no later than the fifteenth of every month. Walking back into the bedroom and grabbing her phone Olivia went back into the bathroom and closed the door before pulling up the calendar on her phone. It was May eleventh and her period should be coming in four days. Staring at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes Olivia tried to recall ever missing her pill and could never think of one instance where she was ever last taking it, let alone forgetting it completely. Figuring that it must be the stress of finals, studying, leaving her father and Fitz and moving across the country next month she put the box back under the sink and continued with her morning routine.

XXX

Graduation was the last Friday in May and Olivia was beyond excited. Everything that she had worked for was on the precipice of coming true and she was overjoyed to share this time with her friends and father. It was the twentieth and in seven short days she would be walking across the stage getting her diploma. Since she had stayed in the library at her school studying late the night before she opted to stay at her own apartment for the night instead of trekking across town to Fitz's.

Rolling over and banging on her alarm clock Olivia just laid in bed for a minute and let her thoughts over take her. She was graduating in a week, and then the week after that her agreement with Fitz would officially be over. She had already talked to Abby's brother and made her final arrangements in California. While she stayed in California apprenticing under him for a year, she was going to stay at the Whelan's as their house was huge and sat on hundreds of acres of land. They had a guest house and were more than happy to giving Olivia use of it, rent free, while she was in California. She would be taking the bar exam mid June, then when she was done in California she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay there or move back to D.C. Because the only close family she had really was her father, she was leaning toward coming back to the east coast when she finished with Abby's brother.

Also Fitz crossed her mind, and the fact that she would be leaving him in two weeks. What she feared happening since the beginning had happened and she had fallen for Fitz despite all the warning signs and red flags that went off in her head when she thought about a future with him. How would she ever tell her father about the way she and Fitz had met and how she ultimately had fallen for him? And secondly she wasn't even sure Fitz felt the same about her. Sure they spent insane amounts of time with each other and had moved into this space where it seemed like they were playing house and in a real relationship and not just a sexual agreement, but that didn't mean that he had the same feelings toward her that she had for him. And to be honest she was too much of a coward to ask him directly. The fear of his his rejection weighed heavily in the forefront of her mind and she would crumble if she told him how she felt and he didn't feel the same. So Olivia decided that it was best that she stick to her plan of moving and leaving the option on the table of them hooking up casually if she decided to return to D.C. After about ten minutes of laying there her stomach lurched and she found herself running to the bathroom emptying her stomach. She dry heaved over the toilet for another minute before she decided that she had nothing left in her to retch up. Standing she leaned on the sink thinking she couldn't wait for all the stress of school, the bar and Fitz to be over because she wasn't sure how much longer she could take being sick everyday. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, Olivia walked back into her room and started shifting through her closet to find something to wear for work. A few minutes later Abby knocked on her door and asked if she had any tampons as she hadn't gotten a chance to go to the store and ran out last night. Moving to her dresser Olivia handed the box to Abby and told her to take what she needed. She grabbed a few and thew the box back on the bed before saying "Thanks Liv," and shutting the door as she went back to her room.

It was only when she went to put the box back on her dresser did she realize that she herself hadn't seen her period this month. By her calculation she it should have come five days ago, but it hadn't. It also had not come last month either but she chalked it up to stress because she never missed her pill. Sitting on the edge of the bed she tried her hardest to push the thought that she might be pregnant out of her head, but when she looked at the full picture it became a real possibility that she might be. She had missed her period last month and this month and every morning for the last few weeks she had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. And the week before while she was in the grocery store getting the ingredients for her and Fitz's dinner, the moment she walked past the fresh fish and the smell hit her nose her stomach churned and she had to hold her breath and run to the other side of the store far away from the odor. She thought the fish was rancid and wondered how they could sell spoil food. But her nose sensitivity hadn't stopped there. She had asked Fitz to stop using the aftershave he always used because the scent made her mouth water and stomach clench. Some of her symptoms made sense if she really was just overworked and stressed, but once you put them all together it all boiled down to one conclusion: she was pregnant.

Calling out of work, Olivia sat in her bedroom until she heard both of her roommates leave the apartment. Throwing on some sweats she raced to the closest CVS and brought four different types of pregnancy test. When she got home she grabbed a bottle of water, chugged it then went in the bathroom and dumped all the test on the counter. Carefully reading the instructions for each test she laid them all out and moved to the toilet. Peeing on one stick after the other she lined them all up once she was done and set a timer on her phone for four minutes. Pacing the small hallway outside the bathroom Olivia had no idea what she would do if the test came out positive. Yeah she was finishing law school, but she was a ways away from being successful and finically stable. Sure she could get there eventually, but it would be twice as hard having to do it with a baby. Olivia jumped when the alarm on her phone sounded alerting her that it was time to go and check the test and see just how much her life was about to truly change. Taking a deep breath she walked into the bathroom, closed her eyes, said a small prayer then opened them only to have every test give her the same news: PREGNANT.

Olivia's world stopped. How on God's green earth could this be happening to her right now when she was so careful about taking her birth control? Grabbing the small trash can in the bathroom Olivia swiped all the test into it along with the boxes and took it all out to the dumpster. She refused to accept that this could be happening to her. She had worked to hard and planned to meticulously for an accident like this to happen. Walking back into her apartment Olivia called her OBGYN and begged the receptionist for an appointment for the next day saying that it was urgent that she be seen as soon as possible. After being on hold for five minutes, she was told to be there first thing nine o'clock tomorrow morning. It seemed like her appointment was a month away as opposed to eighteen hours. Not knowing what else to do Olivia stripped down to just her tee shirt and got back into bed. Until it was confirmed tomorrow she just needed this time of silence, where maybe, just maybe she might not be carrying a child.

When Fitz called her at about eight that night, she ignored his call instead opting to text him saying that she had a lot of studying to do for the bar and that she would see him tomorrow. Fitz thought it odd that she choose to text instead of call, but didn't read to much into it and made plans to get dinner with Vanessa seeing as Olivia was busy.

After a sleepless night, Olivia was up early the next morning getting herself ready for her appointment. She was scared, and the fact that she was going alone to the doctors to find out how drastically her life was about to change put added fear on her. Waiting on the curb for the taxi she called, Olivia just looked up and asked God was this some type of cruel joke he was playing on her. Getting no response, she was pulled from her moment of questioning God when the cab she called pulled up.

Sitting in the exam room of her OB, in a backless hospital gown waiting for her doctor to come back in with the results of her blood test, Olivia had nothing but her fears and racing mind to keep her company. What would she do if she was pregnant? Was she ready to take care of a baby? How would this effect her career schedule she had set for herself? But the question that rang the loudest in her head was what if Fitz didn't want this baby? He had told her in the beginning that he was not interested in having kids. Although he never told her exactly why the fact still remained that he didn't want any. If she told Fitz about this baby and he kicked her to the curb she would never see him the same. Although she wasn't sure that she would keep the baby once it was confirmed, she wanted Fitz to know regardless.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a swift knock on the door. Her OB, Dr. Diane walked in and shut the door softly behind her. Taking a seat on the rolling stool in front of the sink, she opened the folder she was carrying and glanced at it quickly before meeting Olivia's eyes and confirming what she already knew but wasn't ready to accept: she was indeed pregnant.

"From the HCG levels we read in your chart I'm estimating that you are five weeks moving into sex weeks pregnant," the doctor told her.

"But how I'm on the pill and I've never missed one since I started taking them last year," Olivia asked on the verge of tears.

"Well tell me what you were doing six weeks ago and let me see if I can figure out what may have gotten you here."

"That's the thing six weeks ago would have been the beginning of April. I wasn't doing anything that I never normally did. I was going to school and working just like before. I mean I got an ear infection, but I took all the antibiotics that I was given when I went to the emergency room," she informed the doctor.

"I think I may have spotted your problem. When you were given the prescription for the penicillin did anyone inform you that certain types of birth control become less effective when taken at the same time, and that you should probably use a backup method as well?"

Staring at the doctor like she had two heads Olivia asked on a stunned whisper, "What?"

"Certain types of birth control just become less effective when combined with penicillin, and from reading your chart I see you're on the pill. That is one of the main types effected. If I told you how many women I meet in a month and relay that same piece of information to you would be shocked."

"So you said I'm about six weeks along?"

"Give or take a few days, but yes. So that should put your due date in early February of next year."

"Is it too early to do an ultrasound?" Olivia asked.

Standing Dr. Diane told her, "of course it's not to early. But it has to be a transvaginal ultrasound because you're in the early stages of pregnancy. Give me a minute and I'll go grab a nurse and a machine."

Ten minutes later Olivia was laying on her back with her feet in stirrups, looking over at the ultrasound machine as a nurse pointed to a small spot on the screen and informed her that what she was looking at was her baby. Printing out two pictures the nurse gave a few wet wipes to clean up and left the room so that she could get dress. A few minutes later the nurse walked back in with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and something to help her with her morning sickness. Taking the scripts Olivia walked out the office still in shock that she was indeed having Fitzgerald Grant's baby.

XXX

Once she left the doctor's office Olivia dropped her prescription off and the made her way to the Washington Mall. She walked around for a while just letting her mind wonder, never giving herself enough time to really focus on one thought before she was pushing it out of her mind and moving onto the next thing. She did this for about an hour before she found a bench and sat down. Placing her hand on her stomach, for the first time she acknowledged that she was carrying a life inside of her. As scared as she was about being pregnant somewhere deep inside a little voice was telling her that she could do this. And deep down in the recesses of her heart she was hoping that she didn't have to do it alone.

When she got to Fitz's house at about eight that night, she showered and changed into comfortable clothes before cooking dinner. Sitting on the couch, she studied for an hour before deciding to call Fitz and asking him if he was going to make it home anytime soon so that they could eat. She also told him that she had something that she wanted to talk to him about.

He told her to go ahead and eat that from the looks of things he would not be making it in anytime soon so don't wait for him. Opting to not eat alone and because anxiety was getting the best of her she packed up the food she had cooked, called a cab and headed to the club to surprise Fitz with dinner. The whole way there she was trying to decide if she should tell him at the club she was pregnant or wait and put together some type of special announcement.

Arriving at the club about fifteen minutes later Olivia walked through the doors and was surprised to see that the guy working the door was not the big guy Jon, but a slightly smaller black guy dressed in the customary all black and looked to be a bit more friendly than the usual guy.

Stopping at the door she told the doorman that she had come to see the boss and he asked if he was expecting her. She told him no, but that it was okay because she was a friend of his and she had bought him dinner. He told her that Fitz was already seeing a guest and that he was on the floor and not in his office. Pointing to the far end of the club, to a secluded booth in the corner he told her that she could find him over there. Looking over her shoulder to where he pointed, she turned and took two steps before she stopped moving. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Fitz was in the booth with another woman and from what she could make out they were rather cozy. She was leaning into him with her arm around his neck whispering something into his ear. He turned his face toward her and she pecked his lips before grabbing his hand and bringing it under her dress. Because her dress was so tight, she could she his hand move around to ass and squeeze it firmly. When she saw that Olivia had seen enough. Turning to leave she bumped right into Harrison who was focused on the same scene happening across the club as she was.

Grabbing her arm he quickly walked Olivia outside the entrance of the club and turned her to face him. Before he could get a word out Olivia hissed, "How long?"

Looking at her confused he asked, "What?"

"How long has he been sleeping with that woman in there?" She asked her question through clenched teeth.

"Look Olivia, Fitz and Vanessa aren't sleeping together. She just recently moved back to town and they have been...catching up."

"Do you know for a fact that he is not sleeping with her?" She stared him down waiting for his answer.

"Yes I know they aren't sleeping together. I know Vanessa as well and believe me she is very frustrated that Fitz won't take her to bed."

"How does Fitz know her? How do you know her?"

Breaking eye contact Harrison ran his hand over his face before answering her question. "Fitz and Vanessa were hot and heavy for a long time, for about two years to be exact. She moved to Atlanta a few years ago to start her own business, so she and Fitz broke it off. She just recently moved back to D.C and she and Fitz started hanging out again."

Biting her lip Olivia dreaded the answer to her next question. "How long has she been back in D.C?"

"About two and a half months."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as everything started to make sense. Him coming in so late, being distant during the day and hardly ever seeming to want her anywhere near the club anymore. He already had her replacement lined up. She turned to Harrison with pleading eyes, "Please don't tell him I was here tonight. I'm leaving in a week and a half anyway then he can screw that woman in there twelve ways to Sunday. I just don't want him to know a saw him."

Thinking for a minute as to why she would care so much that Fitz knew she was here, he agreed. Only because he could see how hurt she truly was.

"Okay. Get out of here before he comes out for some reason and catches you. Look Olivia I don't know if I'm going to ever see you again but I will say this, you were good for him. Regardless of how you two got together, or how much of an asshole is acting like at the moment I know that he cares for you. I've never seen him act the way with any woman the way he does with you, not even with Vanessa and she is the longest relationship he has ever had. Believe me, he is just trying to protect his heart."

Allowing a tear to fall Olivia's sad eyes met Harrison's. "Well I wished I would have protected mine a little better. Good-bye Harrison. I really appreciate your honesty." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the corner and hailing a cab.

XXX

She went back to Fitz's house and walked to the couch and plopped down. Staring at the wall for a while Olivia wondered how she had ended up here: on the verge of graduation, pregnant with a baby by a man who was already replacing her in his life, and single. She knew that life could take you anywhere but this was the absolute last place she expected to be at this point in her life. Before she knew it a sob ripped from her chest when just how desperate her situation truly was really set in. Lying down on the couch, Olivia placed her hand over her stomach as the tears she held back since leaving the club fell freely. Turning her face into the cushion she screamed she was so angry. Not at Fitz but at herself. For being so stupid and careless first with her heart and now with her future. She was carrying a baby and she hadn't the first clue as to what to do. Could she still apprentice with Abby's brother, or would he see a single pregnant woman as too much of a burden? Would Abby's parents still let her live in their guest home? No longer were her thoughts centered around Fitz, as far as she was concerned, he had already made his decision regardless of him being in the dark about the baby. At this point she wasn't even sure she wanted to keep it. She figured it would hurt to much having a constant reminder of the first man who broke her heart. She would have to tell her father. She knew that he would support her, but just how much she was going to tell him was the problem. She couldn't possibly tell him about the deal she made to save their house. When he asked her about it in the beginning she vaguely told him, don't worry I took care of it. Upon questioning her further and still not getting a straight answer from her he had let the topic drop, but now she would have to tell him.

Before long she had cried herself out. After crying for so long sleep came easily because she was so exhausted. She felt like she hadn't been asleep for long when she was jolted awake. Opening her eyes slightly she saw that it was because Fitz had picked her of the chair and was carrying her to the bedroom. Cuddling deeper into him Olivia relished in his familiar, musky smell, knowing that soon it would all be a distant memory.

Waking up the next morning Olivia found herself yet again rushing into the bathroom to empty her stomach. God she was miserable. This morning sickness was really starting to grate on her nerves. Brushing her teeth, she turned on the shower and stepped in. After quickly washing her body she got dressed and prepared to head out to start her day. Stepping out of the bathroom she was surprised to see that Fitz was woke and sitting on the side of the bed. "Hey what are you doing up so early," she asked dryly.

"I wanted to catch you before you headed out. Last night you said that you had something you wanted to tell me about."

Forgetting that she had told him that, she waved her hand hand dismissing him. "Oh it's not important anymore. Look I'm heading out, I'll be back later tonight okay. What time do you think you'll be getting in?" She talked to him as she moved around the bedroom picking up her things. As she walked past him to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back until she was sitting in his lap. Turning his face into the side off her neck he breathed in her familiar scent.

"Talk to me Livvie, it sounded important last night."

Looking at him, she pushed down her hurt feeling and said, "Fitz I know we haven't really talked about this but in a week and a half our agreement is going to be over. I just wanted to tell you that I want you to sign the deed to my house back over to me instead of my father."

He was truly caught off guard by the topic of conversation. "Oh," he said. "I guess we never did talk about that did we? Why do you want me to sign it over to you?"

Turning on his lap to make better eye contact she said "Fitz the whole reason why we're even here right now is because of my father being irresponsible, and I don't want to give him the chance to do something like this again."

Nodding his head, "I understand. I'll sign the deed over to you." He pushed his face back into the crook of her neck and kissed it gently sliding his hand over stomach.

Her breath caught in her chest at the action. He had done this countless times before but this time it was different, she was carrying life in her womb, his child and he didn't even know it. Placing her hand over his she sat motionless for a moment and let her mind imagine what it would be like if he knew. But she knew she couldn't do that. Pressing her lips to his she kissed him soundly for a long minute before pulling away. "I have to go," she said trying to keep the tears out of her voice. Standing she walked out of the bedroom, not looking back. If she had she would have seen the hurt that matched her own on Fitz's face.

XXX

It was the morning of her graduation and Olivia stood looking at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door in her room. It was official she was graduating today and her life would be starting there after. Bringing her hands up to her ribcage, she smoothed her hands down her champagne colored dress until they came to rest on her stomach. Looking down, she smiled at the life that no one knew she was carrying but her. Although she felt slight joy, her fears were ever present. She constantly battled with rather she should keep this baby or not. She had yet to talk to Abby and her family about her pregnancy and if they would still welcome her. But she knew that regardless of how they felt she still had a law degree under her belt and in a few short weeks she would be taking the bar exam. Never in her life had she felt more prepared for anything. She knew she had that in the bag. Tuning to the side she pulled her dress tight around her body. There was no bump yet, all of her clothes still fit but she felt different.

A swift knock on the door made her drop her hands quickly. Her father peaked his head around the door. Smiling widely she waved him in. "Daddy you're here," she beamed as he walked over and hugged her.

Pulling back he placed his hands on both sides of her face and just studied her for a minute. "Baby girl you are truly beautiful. I am so proud of you, and your mother would have been the loudest one in the auditorium. I know she's looking down right now and sending her blessings today and everyday."

Bringing her hands up to her face to cover his a tear slipped down her face. "Oh daddy, why did you have to go and make me cry right now." She sniffled.

He wiped her tears with her thumbs, "I just know that you have gone above and beyond everything that we have ever dreamed for you to have. I'm just letting you know you have made us both proud today."

Stepping back from her father's embrace she felt compelled to tell him what she had been up to for the last year with Fitz and the baby she carried. Turning her back to him she said, "Daddy you know how I told you I settled everything with our house and that you didn't have to worry about anyone taking it?"

"Yeah, although you still have yet to tell me how you did it."

Turning back to face him she took a deep breath and said the words before she lost her courage. " Well I kind of agreed to have sex with the guy who you signed the deed over to for one year so that he would forgive your debt and we could keep the house." She held her breath as she witnessed several emotions cross her father's face all at once. After a minute of him not saying anything she said, "daddy please say something."

Meeting her gaze he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Olivia why would you do something like that? I didn't tell you about the house so that you could take matters into your own hands, I told you to give you time to let go."

"But that's the thing I don't want to let go. You and mom worked so hard for it, that I would have felt like a was doing a dishonor if I just let it slip away like that. I have to many memories in that house and I want my kids to be able to go back and see where the best moments of my life happened."

"Olivia, the house isn't being torn down, I just wouldn't live there anymore. You could always go back, bring your kids back. Really Olivia you should not have done that."

Looking at him with a look of shock she had to keep herself from screaming at him. "Well you should have never jeopardize the home that I love to feed your gambling addiction. From the moment I found out the first time you had a problem I never once judged you, I showed compassion every time because I knew you were hurting. I trusted you and you lied to me repeatedly until you couldn't lie anymore because you were about to be out of a home. I know what I did was drastic, but I did it for you and mom and me."

Silence fell in the room. Neither knew what to say. As justified as they felt in their actions they both knew that they had failed to communicate with one another and hence why they were in this pickle now.

"Olivia I'm sorry and you're right I should have never done what I did, and God knows I wish you wouldn't have either but it's in the past. Now we move forward from here. We talk before we act now and not keep each other in the dark."

"Well there's one more thing I have to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"Oh God Olivia, tell me your screwing with me right now."

Slowly shaking her head she dropped her eyes before saying, "I really wish I was. I was on birth control but when I got an ear infection back in April apparently the antibiotics they gave me made makes the pill less effective. Sooooo, now I'm pregnant."

"Are you going to keep it."

"That's the thing. I'm really not sure. I'm just finishing law school and about to move to California and I don't even know how Abby's family is going to feel about having a single, pregnant woman practically living with them. It's a lot to think about right now. You're the only one who knows so far. I'm going to tell Abby tonight so we can talk to her family and find out how they would feel about having me there."

"And what about the father. I'm guessing you haven't told him yet."

"You're right I haven't and to be honest dad I don't think that I am. I really can't see things working out for us long term. So if I decided to keep this baby you and me would be the only family it has."

She could tell that her father was in deep thought. "Well Olivia you know him better than I do and if you thinks that's what's best I can't argue with you. Just know that I will support you and my grandchild to the best of my ability."

Walking over to him she hugged him tightly. "Your support is all I want daddy."

Abby poked her head into Olivia's bedroom. "If we want to graduate on time we need to be leaving now chick." The excitement evident in her voice. "Oh hey Mr. Pope I didn't hear you come in." And before they could say anything she was bouncing back out the door.

"Well that's our cue to get going," Olivia said to her father. Sliding her feet into her nude heels she picked up her graduation cap and gown off the desk in the corner and turned to move out the open door after her father.

XXX

The joy that Olivia was feeling was indescribable. She had finally done what she set out to do with her life. Of course she had an extra passenger on board but she was determined to see her goals through to the end.

After graduation and a celebration with her friends and family, Olivia sat down with Abby's parents and told them about her pregnancy. They told her that their doors were still open if she wanted to come to California and anything they could do to help out along the way they would. With this news Olivia felt so much better. Everything was still on track.

At about 7:30 that night she got a text from Fitz asking her to come over. They only had three more days left in this arrangement and she wanted to spend everyday of it with him. For some reason she had a dreading feeling that she wouldn't be seeing him for a long time after this three days was up.

Walking into his house she was met with hundred of white balloons lining the ceiling and walls of his house. Making her way through through the front foyer, turning the corner she came face to face with an impeccably dress Fitz, wearing a steel grey suit, pressed white shirt and blue tie that bought out his beautiful blue eyes. Stopping in her tracks Olivia just stared at him standing there with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands. Fitz closed the distance between and leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Smiling down at her he said, "Congratulations Livvie."

Tears rushed to her eyes as she just stared at him lost for words. So she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, raised up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him slowly and gently. Pouring her all into the kiss and hoping that somehow he would get the message that she was in love with him. She loved him without a speck of pride and against every sensible thought that told her she shouldn't.

Leaning back he said, "I made dinner for us." And placed the flowers in her arms as he took her hand and lead her to the table.

It was set beautifully. With another bouquet of roses sitting in a vase at the center of the table, and a lovely smelling white gardenia resting on their plates. Uncovering the trays that were sitting on the table a fresh wave of tears sprang to her eyes when she saw that it was the first meal they ever shared together: Parmesan chicken, salad and garlic bread. He walked away for a minute and came back to the table with a bottle of wine. Filling their glasses he sat down and they started to eat their dinner in relative silence. An unmistakable pall lay over the evening though. For some reason Olivia knew this was good-bye for them. When she opted to drink water instead of the wine he asked was she feeling okay. She told him that it had been a long day and the wine would just make her more tired. He seemed to accept the excuse because he didn't push any further on the topic.

After dinner they moved to the living room and Fitz told her he would watch any movie she wanted and he promised he wouldn't complain about the plot. She looked at him skeptically because every movie she ever choose he would pick apart at the seams. Taking the remote she pulled up his Netflix and chose _While You Were Sleeping._ It was one of her favorite movies and she wanted to enjoy it with her favorite person. When the movie ended she felt so overwhelmed, turning to Fitz she whispered "Hold me." And in a minute he had her wrapped in his strong arms calming her fears and quieting her storm.

Much later that night after Fitz had made love to her until she had forgotten her name and every muscle ached in her body, Olivia lay awake unable to sleep. Fitz was spooned behind her, like he always was, and his hand rested on her lower abdomen. She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes and imagined for long minutes that he knew that he was holding his child in the palm of his hand. After laying like this for a while Olivia turned over and rested on her elbow and just studied his face. Committing every feature to memory, studying more diligently than she had anything in her entire life. When she couldn't resist it anymore she ran her fingers through his soft curls, relishing in the feel of them between her fingers. Then turning over she settled back into him, entwined their hands back over her stomach and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Fitz was awake from the moment he felt Olivia roll over but he didn't move, never alerting her to the fact that he was aware of her studying him in his sleep. He didn't mind because he had done it many of nights himself. Everything about her amazed him, but he knew that he wasn't right for her. He was an amoral bastard and she deserved better for herself. She was so selfless and beautiful and smart that he could never seeing himself being the man of her dreams. And because he believed this deep down he knew that tonight would be his last with her. For some reason he knew that he could not share his life.

So after committing her beauty to memory one last time he left the bed and made his way to the living room. Sitting on the couch triggered every good thing that happened in this house between them to come rushing back. Standing he moved in front of the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the view. New emotions that he had never dealt with strangling him like a vice. The world he was facing if he kept Olivia in his life was to much for him to handle. He would have to deal with real emotions, possibly children and have to include someone else in decision making. Right now it was just him, what he wanted when he wanted and no one had any input into it. He took a deep breath and let it go. He had to get out of here before Olivia woke up and he was faced with having to see the look in her eyes when he told her as much.

When Olivia woke up the next morning Fitz wasn't in the bed with her, which was a new occurrence because she always woke up before him. Getting up she walked into the bathroom and relieved her bladder before washing her face and brushing her teeth. Picking up the dress shirt he had worn the night before and buttoning it over her body she moved through the house to the kitchen but he wasn't there either. Had an emergency come up that called him away so early?

Deciding to watch some morning news while she waited for him she walked in the living room and sat down. As she reached for the remote on the table she saw an envelop sitting there with her name on it. The moment she saw it she knew that he was gone. With trembling finger she picked up the envelop and opened it. She immediately recognized Fitz bold neat handwriting.

 _Dear Livvie,_

 _I just want to tell you again how proud of you I am. You finished law school while having to deal with me after all. You are hands down the most wonderful, beautiful, smartest, giving person that I have ever met and your kind heart, giving nature and determination is going to take you to places in this world you have never dreamed of. But I can't go there with you. We are two people cut from completely different fabrics and in the end I would hurt you without ever meaning it. You were everything that I never knew I needed and just because I couldn't stay does not mean that you have not changed me for the better. I_ _ **have**_ _changed but sadly I just don't think that it's enough to keep you happy. I've seen the light leave your eyes once from my actions and I couldn't live with myself if I ever had to see it happen again. So this is good-bye Livvie. I wish you all the luck with your career, I know you'll do great things in this world, and all the blessings that you can stand._

 _Your's truly,_

 _Fitz_

Olivia didn't realize tears were flowing down her cheeks until they dropped on the paper and smudged the ink. There were two pages. Flipping to the other page she saw the deed to her house, signed over to her and she lost it. Dropping the papers to the floor she covered her mouth and a loud sob ripped through her at the same time she placed a protective hand on her stomach. He had taken the coward's way out and didn't have enough courage to tell her good-bye face to face. In that moment she hated him. How could he do this to her? After everything that they had shared together, this was how he told her good-bye. Pulling herself together she realized that she was crying hysterically, and she had to calm down. She didn't just have herself to think about anymore, but a life was growing inside of her.

Standing to her feet Olivia walked into the master bedroom and started to collect her things. If he wanted her out of his life she would surly go. Walking into the closet she grabbed the first suitcase she could find, opened it and started dumping everything she had into it. After twenty minutes no trace of her was left in his house, she made sure of it. Dragging the suit case to the front door she stopped in the living room and picked up the deed to her house. She had given too much of herself to dare leave it behind. But she left Fitz's note on the floor. She was carrying his child, in a matter of months she would have a physical reminder of what they shared. Dropping his house key on the table Olivia walked to the door, opened it and took one last minute to look around before she shut the door on this chapter of her life forever.

XXX

 _5 months later..._

It was mid November and nearing the Thanksgiving holiday and Olivia had just moved into her sixth month of pregnancy. When she got to California she found herself depressed, lonely and sad. As much as she was looking forward to being here and starting her career she missed Fitz terribly and most nights she cried herself to sleep. She hardly ate and when she did she threw it right back up and she slept for hours on end. Not until she went for a twelve week check up did she realize how careless she was being with her body. Her doctor informed her that she was under weight and wasn't getting enough nutrition for her and the baby. The baby was developing at a slow rate and if she wanted to have a healthy baby she had to start taking better care of herself. So that's what she did. She went shopping and stocked her refrigerator with healthy foods. She brought books that gave her tips on how to take care of herself so that her pregnancy would be smooth and complication free. She went to bed early every night, no longer letting exhaustion be the cause of her slumber. And she just got an overall better outlook on life. Fitz had told her good-bye so she would have to do the same.

Once she was in California she went and took her bar exam and in the beginning of September she got word that she had passed. She was officially a lawyer now and she was learning tons working under Abby's brother. Abby's family had accepted her as one of their own, having known her since she and Abby started living together in law school, and she couldn't ask for a better support system while she was away from her father. She had brought him an iPhone and showed him how to FaceTime, before she left. Once he got the hang of it they talked to each other every Sunday and once again during the week. He wanted to support her in any way he could with the baby and that was mostly what they talked about. He had the sonogram pictures hanging proudly on the fridge, ready to fly out in February to be there for the delivery. As bad as her life was when she first got to California, it was that much better now and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Meanwhile back in D.C Fitz wasn't faring to badly himself. When he had returned to his house after two days of being away he found that Olivia had removed every trace of her existence from his house. And he hated it. It was back to the cold, silent museum like living that he had done for so long and it was driving him up a wall. He often found himself staying out at the club until the placed closed down and then and only then would he retreat back to his empty, silent house and be left alone with only his sadness and regrets. The only thing he had left of Olivia was a picture of the two of them on his phone from New Year's. She had snatched it out of his that night while he was texting Harrison about needing more champagne, and handed it to Quinn and told her to take a picture. Stepping in front of him she pulled his hand around her waist and curled her other arm around his neck and turned her face up to him. When she did he leaned down to her mouth and kissed her and Abby had snapped the picture. He found that he looked at the picture everyday, never being able to bring himself to delete it and not wanting to.

In the beginning of August he was able to finally settle on a price that he was happy with and sold Mickey's, and not to surprisingly to the owner of the Crazy Horse. His top competition in town. With the sell of Mickey's he had gotten rid of his last ties to the underworld that his father had introduced him to since he was a young boy, and it felt good. He was his own man now and he wasn't going to look back.

With the sell of the club and the stocks and real estate that he had inherited Fitz had enough money to not work for the rest of his life and still keep the life he had become accustomed to. But instead he threw his self head first into making the lounge that he and Harrison co-owned a success, and over the last few months they had seen a steady rise in their patronage and profits. He also had a college buddy Jackson, who had went to culinary school, deciding that the business world wasn't for him, who had opened two successful restaurants in New York and was looking to expand to D.C. When he heard how well the lounge that he and Harrison had opened was doing, he was eager to have Fitz partner with him for the new restaurant and Fitz happily agreed.

So about a week before Thanksgiving he was downtown visiting the site of the restaurant since he had taken charge of overseeing the construction because Jackson was still in New York. He was just wrapping things up with the foreman when he saw Abby walk into the Starbucks that was a few doors down from the restaurant site. He saw this as his moment to find out how Olivia had been doing for the past few months.

Telling the foreman good-bye Fitz walked into the Starbucks and saw that there were three people between them in the line. She was talking on the phone and studying the menu, and he could hear her side of the conversation.

"Oh course I'm coming home for Thanksgiving. My flight leaves early Wednesday morning so I'll be there early afternoon, stop being such a worry wart Liv."

The mention of Olivia's name made his ears perk up and he found that he had moved out of the line and closer to Abby who was standing on the side waiting for her coffee to be finished.

Releasing an exhaustive sigh Abby continued her conversation. "Liv you've told me a thousand times what time your ultrasound appointment is. I booked this flight having full knowledge of that so I will be there don't worry. I'm so excited to find out what you're having. I can't believe you've waited this long to find out."

Everything stopped moving the moment he heard the word ultrasound. He knew you only got those when you were pregnant and if that wasn't obvious enough she went on to mention that they were about to learn the sex of the baby. Fitz turned abruptly and practically ran out of the shop before Abby could see him. Walking over to his car he got in and sat motionless, gripping the steering wheel and breathing deeply. Grabbing his phone he Googled how far along into a pregnancy did you have to be before you could learn the baby's gender. The most popular answer was about five months so he knew that she had to be at least that far along, and five months ago he and Olivia were still together. So that could only mean one thing: Olivia was pregnant with his child and didn't tell him. He knew that he had told her that he didn't want kids, but people changed and honesty he would have been there for Olivia and his child. He was pissed that she would do something like this. He knew he had screwed things up the way he had ended things, but he never thought that she would do something like this.

Driving straight to the lounge, he stormed through to the back offices and walked into Harrison's office. Seeing that his friend was mad Harrison quickly ended his phone call and sat up. "What's up man? Who pissed in your Wheaties?"

Looking at him through squinted eyes he hissed, "Olivia."

"What the hell man you haven't seen her in months, what could she have possibly done to make you this mad?"

"She's pregnant that's what,and she left and moved across the god damned country and didn't tell me. I can't believe this bullshit." Fitz boomed as he began to pace back and forth.

Standing to his feet Harrison said, "Let's just stop and rewind here and look at the role you played in this story of deceit."

"What the hell did I do Harrison to deserve to not know that I'm about to be a father?"

"Forgetting how you got together in the first place because that obviously didn't stop the two of you from growing feelings for each other, look at the way you left her. A Dear John letter and the deed to her house. That shit was foul Fitz and you know it."

"What, that was the whole point of her sleeping with me for a year to get the deed back to her house!" He yelled.

"I know that Fitz but you can't honestly stand here and tell me that you don't have feelings for that girl. Anyone with eyes could see that she loved you, and just because you're to stubborn and stupid to admit it you loved her too."

"Well if she loved me so much why would she keep this from me. I made my mistakes but in the end I treated her right, even if I did fuck up the good-bye."

"Except you're forgetting one major factor in this whole equation: Vanessa."

"How the hell does she play into this. I haven't spoken to her since two weeks after Olivia left. She didn't know anything about her."

"No you think she doesn't know about her. She saw you two one night at Mickey's. I bumped into her as she was running out of the place."

Fitz was boiling. "You've known this all along and you never told me? When did she even see us together?"

"About a week before her graduation. When I saw her she was carrying a bag of food, my guess is she came to bring you dinner. I assured her that you two weren't sleeping together and she begged me not to tell you that she had seen the two of you. And really it was the least I could do."

"But she never even let on that she saw me. We were together for the next week and she never said anything."

"Well I'm thinking that she didn't know before she left that she was pregnant. She probably would have told you but after seeing the two of you together she wanted to be as far away from you as possible. You threw her trust for you back in her face."

Sitting down in the chair that faced Harrison's desk Fitz dropped his head into his hands. "I really screwed this up didn't I Har?"

Walking around to the front of the desk Harrison leaned on it and crossed his legs at the ankle. "You're missing the silver lining Fitz, she kept the baby. If she hated you that much she would have aborted it the moment she found out she was pregnant. There's still a chance that you could get her back. But you have to be honest with yourself Fitz, do you love her and are you going to be able to be a better father to your child than your father was to you?"

"I do, love her Harrison, but that's not the problem. The problem lies in my ability to parent a kid. You met my dad he was a mean, ruthless bastard and the only thing I ever learned from him was how to be a crooked extortionist. I wouldn't know the first thing about being a good father."

"But you had one good parent, your mother was one of the nicest, kindest women that I've met. Start there and the other stuff will come naturally."

"I can do that. Now my only issues is trying to find out where she is in California. She never mentioned a specific state and I can't remember what Abby's last name is to even try to look up her family. By the time I find her she will have had the baby."

"I've got you brotha," Harrison said with a huge smile on his face as he went back around his desk and picked up his phone. Dialing a number he waited for a minute before it was answered. "Hey Drew I need your help man. A friend of mine is looking for someone out in California. Yeah her name is Olivia," dropping the phone down from his mouth he asked Fitz what was her last name. Pope Fitz told him. "Yeah her name is Olivia Pope. Look I hate to rush you but do you think you can find her as soon as possible it's important?"

After letting Andrew talk for a minute Harrison asked how long? Another moment of silence then Harrison said he would talk to him soon and hung up the phone.

Spinning the phone in his hand, Harrison dropped the phone in his jacket pocket and turned to a hopeful looking Fitz. "He said give him five days. He should have all you need by then."

Fitz thanked Harrison and left his office. The next five days were going to be pure hell.

XXX

Like she promised Abby made it to California just in time to make it to Olivia's ultrasound appointment. Although she could have found out a month ago what she was having, she wanted to wait until her best friend was there. The whole ride to the appointment Abby kept pumping Olivia to tell her what she wanted, a boy or a girl, and she had yet to change her answer.

"Abby I've already told you countless times that I just want it to be healthy. The sex doesn't matter."

Sitting back in the seat and crossing her arms Abby mumbled, "yea keep telling yourself that."

They walked into the doctor's office exactly five minutes to four. Her appointment was at four o'clock and not only was she finding out the sex, but she had opted for the 3D imaging ultrasound. Luckily the doctor she saw offered the service and she didn't have to make an appointment at another place.

Lying back on the table, with Abby sitting directly next to her with her phone on FaceTime so that her father could see also, the doctor squeezed the cool gel onto Olivia's stomach and bought the wand up and started slowly moving it over her distended abdomen.

"There the face, oh look it's smiling" the doctor said as she moved the wand down.

"Your baby is right where it ought to be length and weight wise. Now if it would just open its legs we'll be able to get a peek and we can find out what your having."

Olivia, Abby, and her father, on the phone, stared at the screen diligently. They were so ready to find out. Olivia had made everyone wait and they were anxious to know.

"Oh look at that, someone's cooperating today. Let me just bring this down a little more and I'll be able to get a better look." The room feel silent again while the doctor found the perfect position.

"Olivia it looks like you're going to be having a boy. Congratulations."

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, at the same time her father and Abby erupted in a loud cheer.

"I'm going to have a grandson, I'm so happy." She heard her father say.

"Yeah well I'm going to have the most handsomest nephew in the world. I already know I'm going to have to beat the girls off with a stick."

Everyone in the room laughed at Abby's comment. As happy as Olivia was to have the two most important people in the world there with her, for some reason the only person she was wished was there was Fitz.

XXX

It was a week and a half after Thanksgiving, December had jut rolled in and everyone around Olivia was in the Christmas spirit. Abby's mother loved holidays because it gave her the perfect excuse to decorate to her heart's content. So that meant that she had not just stopped at decorating the main house but had also invaded the guest home that Olivia was staying in. One day she came home from work and it looked like a Christmas shop had exploded in her house. There was a seven foot tall Christmas tree decorated to the hilt and wreaths, tinseling and little snowmen everywhere. She didn't mind though, it just saved her the hassle of having to do it.

Although it was December, it was December in California so the weather was still a lot warmer than she was use too having lived on the east coast all her life. So the 75 degree weather often caused her to come home and change into a sundress because they were loose fitting, comfortable and cool. She found that since getting pregnant she was always hot. Abby's parent's home had a private beach as well. It sat up on a hill overlooking it, and the view was gorgeous. So she would sit in one of the cushioned Adirondack chairs that sat in the backyard with a view of the beach after getting home, often with a book, but most of the time she would just sit with her thoughts. She had a big decision to make. After working with Abby's brother for few months, he saw how brilliant and hard working she was and he had offered her a job once she was finished with her year apprenticing under him. She told him she would think about it, not ready to fully say good-bye to the east coast for good and thus living thousands of miles from her father the only close family that she had. So she told him she would think about it. And that's what she was doing today, sitting looking out over the peaceful waves, stroking her belly absent mindlessly and thinking. Weighing her options, trying to decide what would be best for her and her little man.

Fitz was sitting in his car just up the road from the Whelan's estate. Sure enough it had only taken Harrison's PI friend five days to find out where Olivia was living at in California, but it took another few days for Fitz to work up the courage to book a flight and actually make the trip. He rented a car from the airport and had come straight to their address. Now he was sitting in his car trying to calm his nerves enough to face the woman that he loved. After about twenty minutes he pulled it together enough to pull up to the house.

Getting out of the car he rang the doorbell to the beautiful beach front property and waited for someone to answer. After about two minutes the door opened and the woman standing in front had to be none other than Abby's mother. She was tall, thin with creamy white skin and blue eyes just like Abby. But instead of the long red hair like her daughter wore, her red hair was short in a stylish more sophisticated cut. Smiling kindly up at him she greeted him, "Hello."

Extending a hand to her he said "Hi you must be Mrs. Whelan?" Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand briefly. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I have no idea who you are." She said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Fitzgerald Grant and I'm looking for Olivia Pope. Someone told me she is staying here."

"She is but she didn't tell me she was expecting any visitors today."

"Oh she doesn't know that I'm here. I know her from D.C and I found myself in California on business and thought that I would stop by and say hi. Is she in?"

She looked him up and down for a minute before deciding she would let him in. "She's staying in the guest house out back, but she just got home from work not to long ago so you'll probably find her sitting outside. She does that a lot."

Walking him through the house and back to the kitchen she slid open the door and kept going to the expensive backyard. When they walked toward a set of chairs he could see the top of her head. Mrs. Whelan called out to her.

"Olivia's someone's here to see you."

Standing from her chair Olivia turned to see who her visitor was and it the absolute last person she thought that she would see. Fitz.

Fitz was stunned looking at a very pregnant Olivia. She was beautiful. Her hair was in soft curls, her face was make up free and fuller from the pregnancy weight, her feet were bare and the wind off the water was whipping her hair around her face and the sundress she wore around body making the outline of her stomach more prominent. The sight of her standing there like that was a picture and for as long as he lived he would never forget the image.

They stood looking at each other, never breaking eye contact, for a long moment without saying anything. Mrs. Whelan stood looking at them for a minute as well. "Is it okay if he stays?"

Breaking out of her trance Olivia looked Fitz up and down one last time before saying, "Yes, he can stay."

And with those words Mrs. Whelan turned and retreated back into the house. The moment she was out of ear shot Olivia hissed at Fitz through clench teeth, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Taking a step toward her Fitz sighed, "Look Livvie."

"No you don't get to call me that anymore Fitz," she interrupted him and put her hand up to stop his advancement. "You bailed on me without so much as a good-bye. You slipped out like a thief in the night, and left me a fucking letter Fitz. _**A letter**_ _._ I thought I meant more to you than that, but apparently I didn't."

"Livvie I know I fucked up big time and I know that you have every right to never forgive me but I need to say this."

"Say what," she hissed.

"That I love you, and I miss you so much it hurts. Every since you left I can barely stand to be in my house anymore. You made it a home. You made me a man. You made me want to do better and be better. I can't live without you, I can't breath without you. You own me. You control me."

"Really Fitz you can save it. I saw you with that Vanessa bitch at your club. Go spout that shit to her because I'm not buying what your selling."

Taking a few more steps toward her Fitz continued to plead his case. "Liv she was mistake. I only let her back into my life because the feelings I had for you scared the shit out of me. It was never suppose to be anything more than sex with us. Then next thing I knew I was falling for this beautiful, brilliant, fantastic, enchanting waif of a woman who stole my heart and made me see that life is about so much more than money and power. You did that Olivia and I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life proving to you that I can be the man of your dreams and so much more."

Olivia was speechless as unshed tears came to her eyes. For some reason deep in the recesses of her heart she knew that he meant every word that he was saying. The man she had met last year hardly ever showed any emotion beside anger when they weren't having sex, and the man that she met last year would never have said a quarter of what he just did. Maybe he really had changed, but she had to be careful, because he was still the man that had walked away from her without so much as a good-bye only months ago and now here he stood professing his undying love. Something wasn't right.

"Fitz." The tears could be heard in her voice. "You hurt me so bad. You left me all alone. I don't think I can let that happen again. It's not just me I have to think about anymore," she said as her hand slid down her belly.

Fitz closed the distance between them and got down on his knees right in front of her. He pressed his forehead to her stomach and wrapped his arms around waist. After a minute he looked up at her.

"Livvie I know this is my baby and I could never, ever walk away from that responsibility. I won't be my father. And I can't make that vow to be there for my child without being there for the person who carried him, loved him from the beginning, and will give up anything to make him happy, even me. I love you Olivia and all I can ask for is your trust to know that I'm in this. One hundred percent, everything else be damned."

At this point tears were flowing freely down her face. She believed every word he just said. The person kneeling before was a changed man, and if all he was asking for was her trust she would give it to him. Besides he already had her heart. Running her finger through his hair she confessed to him.

"I love you too. I'm in love with you too," she whispered.

Standing Fitz took her face into his large hands. "So we're in this together?"

Nodding slowly she said, "We're in this together."

The moment the words were out of her mouth Fitz kissed her. It was a kiss of possession, longing, promises of forever but above all love. They loved each other without about abandon and that was all that mattered.

Lifting her into his arms, he began to walk her to the guest house that was a few yards from where they stood. Twisting the knob, he walked in and kicked the door closed before pushing up her against it. Running his hands up the back of her thighs he squeezed her round ass. Olivia moaned into his mouth before pulling out of the kiss and looking deeply into his eyes. She saw the need in them but most importantly she saw the love as well. Pointing over his shoulder, she said "bedroom" before connecting their mouths once again.

Fitz walked toward the way Olivia had pointed and pushed through the first door that he saw. Seeing that he was in the right room Fitz laid Olivia down in the middle of the and stood up removing his clothes. When he was down to his underwear he leaned over to Olivia and grabbed the hem of her dress. She sat up so that he could pull it from her body and then laid back on the bed. Fitz just stood there taking in how much her body had changed. Her breast were fuller and her hips were wider, but the most beautiful part was her expanded stomach. Climbing on the bed he settled his body between her legs and lowered his face over stomach and started planting gentle kisses all around it.

Running her fingers through his soft hair she whispered, "that's you're son in there."

He smiled up at her with tears in his eyes. "You're having a boy?"

Nodding with her own tear-filled eyes she said, "We're having a boy."

Speaking to her stomach he said, "I promise to do the best I can everyday for you. Your daddy will never let you down, God help me." He placed a lingering kiss under her belly button before stripping the rest of there clothes off and entering her in one deep thrust.

That night he took her completely, making up for lost time and cherished every part of her body he came into contact with. And she loved it. Once they confessed their love for each other a wall came down making their lovemaking that much more potent. Only once he was sure there was no more in him to give did he pull her to his chest and rest his large hand over her belly, and fell into the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in six months.

XXX

After she made up with Fitz it was no question that she was going to move back to D.C., and she told Abby's brother she couldn't accept the job he offered her. He hated that she turned down his offer seeing how promising of a lawyer she was, but who was he to stand in between true love. Although she didn't take the job she did want to finish apprenticing under him until her year was up in June, minus the six weeks she wanted to take for maternity leave. He happily agreed, but Fitz on the other hand wasn't to happy with her decision. He felt he had already missed to many milestones in her pregnancy and wasn't happy about missing more. When he saw how important it was to her to finish he made the sacrifice of being bi-costal until she was ready to come back.

Olivia was due the second week in February and her doctor told her that from what she could see she was right on schedule. On the first of February Fitz and her father flew out to California, prepared to stay until she had the baby. Fitz was staying with her in the guest house and he offered to pay for a hotel apartment for her father until after the baby was born. He wasn't happy that Fitz was paying for it, but was gracious because what he could afford would not have been as nice. Olivia saw this as their opportunity to talk and get over the differences that they had. So she invited her father over and she made them talk. She didn't stay at the house when they did, insisting that this was a conversation to be had between men. So her and Mrs. Whelan left and had lunch and did some shopping for the baby. When they got back a few hours later she found her father and Fitz sitting on the couch watching a basketball game and sharing a case of beer. When she asked how there talk had gone, they both said they were good. Later that night in bed when she tried to get Fitz to tell her what they said exactly he just told her to stop worrying and that he and her father were good.

On February 8, she and Fitz were in the kitchen cooking dinner together when her water broke. As he helped her out to the car, grabbing her hospital bag that was in the closet by the front door, he was calling her father and Abby at the same time. Abby had flown in two nights ago to there for the birth. Rushing through the hospital doors he ran straight to the front desk breathlessly telling the nurse that his girlfriend was in labor. Assuring him that everything would be fine, she got Olivia settled into a birthing room and called her doctor.

Olivia swore that she had never been in so much pain, swore that her son was trying to rip his way out of her and she swore that Fitz was _never_ going to touch her again as long as he lived. After Olivia squeezed Fitz's had until the feeling was gone each time she had a contraction, it wasn't long until he was yelling at the nurses to get her the goddamn epidural before he had permanent damage to his hand. When they finally gave her the pain medication Olivia was floating on the ceiling. She apologized to Fitz and after a while she fell asleep. When it was time to push Fitz was right there, cheering her on, mopping her sweaty brow, and telling her that their son was almost here. Abby and her father couldn't believe how great Fitz was, having ran for cover before she turned her wrath on them when they saw how bad Fitz was getting it. When she got the epidural they snuck back into the room and waited until it was time to push. When the doctor told Olivia one more push and her son would be here she gathered strength from wherever she could in her body and bore down and pushed, and screamed at the top of her lungs. The moment they placed her crying son on her chest she knew there was nothing in the world she wouldn't give to make sure he never hurt for one moment. She looked over at Fitz and he was crying almost as hard as their son was. He proudly cut he umbilical cord and stood over the nurse's shoulder the whole time they cleaned up his son and took his vitals. When the nurse was done she placed the bundled up baby in his arms and he cooed to him as he walked over to the bed where Olivia, Abby and her father all waited to meet him. She let her father and Abby hold the baby for a moment until he started to whimper, then she took him pulled down her gown and placed him to her exposed breast and after a minute he was happily suckling. When her father asked what his name was she looked at Fitz and he nodded giving her to go ahead to tell them.

"Everyone meet Aiden Jerry Eli Grant. AJ for short." She looked down at her little man smiling at his features. He had black curly hair, chubby cheeks, a button nose and bright blue eyes. This was Fitz's son alright, no question about it.

Fitz stayed in California for another two weeks before going back to D.C. He still had to oversee the construction of the restaurant he co-owned as well as do some book keeping for the lounge he and Harrison owned. He worked in D.C during the week and every weekend he was on a plane to California loving on Olivia and his son. When June came and Olivia and AJ were ready to move back to D.C Fitz was elated. Instead of flying out to California to bring them back he met them at the airport. Kissing her like a man starved in the middle of the airport he was beyond happy that he was getting his family in one place and wouldn't have to be bi-costal anymore and he could wake to Olivia and son every morning. Taking AJ into his arms he loved on him before grabbing Olivia's and the baby's things and heading out to the car. He held her hand from the moment they got into the car. When he got off the highway at an unfamiliar exit Olivia looked around.

"Fitz this isn't the way to your house."

"I know I have a surprise for you."

Turning down a few more streets Olivia realized that they were still in Georgetown, just in a more residential part of it. Fitz turned into a driveway and the view of a beautiful two-story Victorian house came into view.

Looking at him she said, "Fitz why are we here?"

He didn't say anything just got out of the car and walked around and opened the back door and unstrapped AJ and took him into his arms. Opening Olivia's door he offered his hand to her and she timidly took it and stepped out of the car. Closing her door he stood there with the most important woman in his life and his son.

"This Livvie is our new home. My apartment was a bachelor's pad, not a family home. But this, this is where I want us to raise our son and become a family. There's four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dream kitchen and the backyard is huge. There's plenty of room for us to grow and who knows how many more Grants I have in me."

She released a tearful laugh and just nodded her head. "Okay."

"Okay, you like the house or," Fitz trailed off in a confused voice.

"Yes okay to the house, to our family, to growth to everything."

He leaned down and kissed her soundly for a minute before pulling back and whispering his next words on her plump lips. "Let's go look at our house Livvie."

She leaned up and pecked his lips again before grabbing the keys out of his hands, running up to the door, unlocking it and dashing from room to room taking in every square inch of her new home. Fitz stood with his son at the front door giggling at her antics, and he thought "I'll never be bored with her."

XXX

For the first year of AJ's life Olivia was content to stay at home being a mom to her precious little boy. She didn't want to miss anything so she decided to put her career on hold until she felt she was ready.

Fitz was turning out to be quite the businessman himself. The opening of his joint restaurant venture with his college friend Jackson had been doing fabulously and the lounge he and Harrison owned was still doing great and holding a nice steady profit. When people learned that he was behind two of the most successful businesses in D.C the calls started coming in for him to join other startups, but he was happy with what he had so far. He was busy but he still made it home for dinner every night and he didn't want anything to take away from that.

When AJ turned one, Olivia expressed to Fitz that she was ready to start working again, and that in fact she had already started shopping her resume around to a few firms in the area. He supported her wholeheartedly, knowing how hard she had worked to get her law degree, but suggested to her why not start her own firm. She had the smarts to do it, and he would be more than happy to give her the startup money so she wouldn't have to take out a huge loan. She was reluctant at first saying she wasn't sure if she could handle the load of starting a business and running the household. Who would she get to work for her? Plus she didn't know how she would build her clientele. After talking to Abby however her helped her to make the decision to go ahead with her own firm. She offered to work with her and she knew that Quinn was looking to do something a little more exciting in her career. So when her two friends agreed to come aboard with her Pope and Associates was born. Quinn even got her computer whiz boyfriend Huck to come and work with them. After talking to Abby's brother he was able to give her some contacts he had in D.C and Fitz had a lot of people he was doing business that he referred to her. And at the end of November she officially opened Pope and Associates.

After a fun filled and busy holiday Olivia was happy for the new year. She was ready to slow down and just relax for a moment. She and Fitz had bought in the new year at his lounge and minutes after the ball dropped she was dragging him out of there. She wanted to kiss her baby and cuddle with her man and call it a night. Fitz let her sleep in the next day, seeing that she was tired. When she opened her eyes a shirtless Fitz in only pajama bottoms and an adorable AJ who was dressed in similar bottoms and no shirt as well were walking in holding a tray with breakfast on it. Kissing them both good morning she dug in to the food feeding bites to both AJ and Fitz until her tray was empty. Taking the tray out of her lap Fitz kissed her again and told her there was a surprise waiting for her in the living room in the DVD player. Slipping her feet into her slippers she went down to the living and started the DVD.

When it started playing she giggled. It was a bunch of video clips that she had started making when AJ was baby. Them coming home from the hospital, his first bath, his first time in the swimming pool, his first steps and so many more clips, because she was completely obsessed with not missing a single significant moment in his life. She watched happily, surprised that Fitz had found the time to put all the home videos together. Then a clip popped up that she hadn't seen before. It was Fitz and AJ and they were wearing the same pajamas that they had on this morning. Fitz setup the camera and then ran back into view and turned to their son and said "ready?"

Fitz kneeled down on one knee and AJ picked up a big white poster board and held it up, then jumping slightly he grabbed a ballon string and pulled it down into view of the camera. They both said the same thing "Will you marry me?" When AJ had properly held up the sign Fitz opened a small black box and said, "turn around Livvie."

Standing slowly she turned to see Fitz and AJ in the exact same position that they were in in the video: Fitz on bended knee and AJ holding the sign and ballon. Walking slowly toward them with tears in her eyes when she was standing directly in front of them she shook her head yes unable to say the word. Grabbing onto her hand Fitz slid the beautiful eight carat diamond ring with diamonds surrounding it in the band onto her finger. Standing to his feet he kissed her passionately on the lips letting how much he loved and appreciated her flow into it. When AJ pulled on his pants he looked down at his son who asked "did mommy say yes," as Fitz had told him that that's what she should say to the sign he held when he asked him earlier what did it say. "

"Yea, bud she did." Raising his arms above his head he started jumping up and down screaming "yeaaaaaa," and Fitz couldn't help but imitate his son.

Throwing her head back and laughing she scooped up AJ and planted kisses all over his face before putting him down and wrapping her arms around Fitz and looking up into his eyes. "I hope you know you have to keep me forever now," she said on a giggle.

"Olivia Pope, soon to be Grant, I let you go once and I will never make that mistake again," he said seriously.

Staring into each other's eyes for a long minute they knew they were it for one another. No one would ever be able to fulfill and hurt them the way the other could. Their love was of the unique variety. It started with a deal and now here they were, with the most adorable son and living in the house that love built. And looking at each other they knew they wouldn't trade this life for the world. The road to get here was long and bumpy and full of heartache, and if anyone had ever told them they would end up engaged with a son they would of called them crazy. But it was proof that the age old adage was true: If you want to make God laugh tell him your plans.

 _ **So there you have it. My take on Olitz. For so long I have wanted to do this and I finally did it. Like I said before this was suppose to be a one shot but once I started writing this story the words and ideas just flowed and I couldn't cut anything, hence it being this long.**_

 _ **Please comment and review and favorite. I loved reading them and it honestly kept me motivated the entire time I was finishing up this second part. Thanks for reading and I hope to do it again soon33.**_


	3. I Do

_**A/N: Another installment to my favorite fictional couple. It took me a while of working constantly on this chapter and just letting it sit for a while to get it to the point where I thought it was good enough. So many people asked me to continue my one shot so I did, and it's another long one. Hope you enjoy and please review I love the feed back.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL**_

"This is it. This the one," Olivia announced as she beamed at her reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror.

Slowly turning so that Abby and Quinn could see the front of the dress, they looked at each other in silence for a moment with goofy smiles on their faces before jumping up off the couch on a squeal and running over to stand next to their best friend on the raised platform.

"Liv, Fitz is going to pass out when he sees you in this dress. It's perfect," Quinn gushed looking at her friend through the mirror.

"Or he'll get a hard on the size of Texas and the priest will have to stall the service for a half hour while you take care of his problem. Look at your tits Liv, boy that pregnancy really plumped these suckers up didn't it?" Abby teased as she poked Olivia's breast,that were sitting firm, high and strapped in the front of the dress, with her finger.

Knocking her hand away Olivia adjusted her breast noting that since getting pregnant with AJ certain parts of her body had grown. Her breast were a whole cup size larger her hips were wider and thighs thicker. Although her stomach was flat again those parts of her body remained enhanced and she didn't feel self conscious about them at all. Every time she was naked in front of Fitz or wore a particularly tight dress or pair of pants he almost never failed to mention how much he loved her new body. He was always squeezing her ass and fondling her breast. He told her he liked "meat on her bones" so she had stopped stressing over not being her college size anymore and accepted the fact that she now had "mommy curves". Besides the man she was about to marry worshiped every part of her, even the faint stretch marks that now marred her hips.

"Say what you want Abby but this dress is perfect. I wanted my wedding dress to be classy yet still sexy at the same time, and I think this dress is the perfect mixture of both." She said as she kept her eyes on the mirror turning from side to side and smoothing her hands down the bodice of the dress.

"Well Liv I'll say this as your best friend and maid of honor." She grabbed Olivia by the shoulders and turned her so that they were eye to eye. "You are beautiful and this dress is stunning on you. I really hope Fitz realizes how great of a love he has in you and never forgets it. You're a dedicated boss, thoughtful friend, world class mother and a soon to be kick ass wife. And I'm honored that you wanted me here to help find your wedding dress."

Olivia pulled Abby into a tight hug as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Abby there is no one else on this planet that I would rather have here helping me pick out my dress than you. And thanks for your words they really do mean a lot to me," she spoke over Abby shoulder as she hugged her best friend tighter.

Leaning back she looked to her left to Quinn than released Abby and pulled her into a hug as well.

"And Quinn thank you for being here too. You never once judged me or made me feel bad about my relationship with Fitz, and because of that I consider you to be my best friend as well."

Abby stood smiling at her friends all of them so caught up in the moment they had each just shared. A throat clearing bought them back to the present and Olivia and Quinn separated and they all turned to see the shop owner standing with a beautiful long veil.

"Would you like to try a veil Ms. Pope? I know you're having a modern wedding but a veil is still such a classic symbol and look and I think that this will go beautifully with your dress."

Looking at the veil for a moment Olivia nodded and the shop owner stepped in front of her to place the veil on her head. Bowing so that that the she could put it in place and arrange it properly Olivia kept her eyes closed until she was told to open them.

The moment Olivia opened her eyes tears sprang to them again. It was all _**really**_ real now and coming together. The adding of the veil sealed the sell of the dress for her; this was _**the**_ dress without a shadow of a doubt. When she turned to her friends and saw that their expressions matched hers, from the opened mouths to the tear filled eyes she almost walked over to her purse at that very instant to hand the shop owner her credit card.

"Wow Liv you look ethereal," Abby choked out.

Quinn had yet to find any words and to be honest neither had Olivia.

Turning back to the mirror Olivia really took in her reflection. Her dress was a Morilee simple yet chic lace sheath dress. The shoulders were delicate straps detailed with crystals and the back was open and accented by beautiful scalloped eyelash lace. The dress was fitted throughout before flaring at the knee into a moderate trumpet style bottom.

She had been to three of the top dress shops in D.C and couldn't find what she was looking for. Finally she decided to take her search to Maryland to a small popular dress shop called _Couture by Carina,_ favorited by some of D.C's top politicians and officials wives. She got the recommendation from a newly wed wife to an up and coming D.C senator who had hired Pope and Associate to help him clean up a child custody case from a fling he had right out of law school. The woman claimed that during the short time they were together he had fathered her daughter and now the little girl was almost nine years old and the first time he heard about her was while he was on the brink of winning his senatorial seat. Olivia and her crew had the matter cleared up rather quickly with Huck proving that she was receiving child support payments from a very wealthy businessman from California and that she had a large bank deposit from the senator's opponent only days before she confronted the senator and tried to get him to pay her to not go public with the story. When Olivia confronted her with all the proof that she had the woman quickly folded, revealing that she had been approached and offered the money and that she was not the mastermind merely a puppet in this whole lie to knock the senator out of the race. When all was said and done the senator and his very beautiful pregnant wife came in to thank her in person and she caught a glimpse of Olivia's iPad and saw that she was looking at wedding dresses. Before leaving she gave her the name of the shop she had gotten her wedding dress and several evening gowns from in Maryland, and because Olivia was feeling hopeless she quickly got on the phone and set up an appointment. And now here she was standing in her dream dress, with her best friends by her side and tears of joy streaming down her cheeks because she truly felt like the most beautiful woman in the world at this very moment.

Finally finding her voice Olivia met Carina eyes in the mirror and whispered "Yes, this is definitely the one."

XXX

After finding the bridesmaid dresses for Abby, Quinn and Audrey, the wife of Fitz's business partner Jackson whom she had grown close to since they moved to D.C once the restaurant opened that the two of them had gone in on together, she headed for the downtown lounge that Fitz spent most of his days at. She had taken the entire day off to shop for her dress and was done before two o'clock and there was no traffic coming back into D.C so by ten minutes after three she was strolling into Fitz's office to see if he wanted to do a late lunch before she picked A.J up at 4:30.

"Yeah send me over the paperwork and I'll take a look at it and get back to you by the end of next week."

When Fitz heard the door open he turned to see Olivia swaying in dressed in a navy blue lace sundress that ended just above her knees with a jean jacket and wedge sandals on. Her hair was pin straight with her bangs curled back and off to the right side of her face. Her makeup was light, just mascara and a ting of red lipstick. Smiling sweetly at him she didn't say a word just strided straight up to him and pecked his lips determined to not interrupt his phone call. When she tried to step out of his embrace he tightened his hold on her waist signaling for her to stay where she was. He loved when she dressed down like this, at the moment she looked just like she did the day he met her three years ago. Since opening her firm it was always power suits and stilettos to show she meant business. And as much as he loved _Olivia_ of Olivia Pope and Associate, his Livvie was still the woman he fell in love with and got excited to see with his son. Looking into her eyes he pecked her lips once more before he wrapped up his conversation with his lawyer.

"Yeah Phil it sounds like a great opportunity and I can't wait to get started. Talk to you in a bit. Goodbye."

Taking the phone from his ear he dropped it on his desk before kissing Olivia again with the passion of a high school football jock who hadn't seen his girlfriend all weekend.

Pulling back from the kiss just enough to talk but still keeping her lips pressed to his she said,

"Boy somebody's happy to see me."

"Uhm" Fitz moaned. "You have no idea."

Bending his knees just slightly Fitz picked Olivia up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his middle as he turned and placed her on the desk. As their tongues explored the other's mouth slowly Olivia hands slide up Fitz's strong muscled arms until they were around his shoulders and her hands found their favorite playing spot in the curls at the nape of his neck. Fitz's hands also roamed Olivia's body going under her dress and finding their way toward the trim of her panties. As turned on as she was at the moment in a snap she remembered where she was and grabbed Fitz's hands before he could rip her panties off.

Moving her head back from the kiss Fitz growled at her stopping his advances and tried to reconnect their lips for longer than the pecks Olivia was giving him and twisted his wrist in an effort to get her to release them.

"Fitz," *kiss* "baby," *kiss* "we have to stop."

Moving his hands from between her legs and around to the sides of her thighs to keep them in place Fitz bowed his head until their foreheads were connected and released a heavy sigh.

"Livvie how am I suppose to get you pregnant if you're denying me sex."

Throwing her head back in a loud laugh, Fitz lifted his head and looked at the down right jovial expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Sobering Olivia looked at him.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you Fitz. When have I ever denied you sex? I'm trying to avoid a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago when Harrison walked in on you bending me over your desk, slamming into me balls deep while you were smacking my ass asking me was "daddy dick" to much for me to handle."

Looking off over her head, Fitz was remembering the moment and getting hard and angry all over again that Harrison had chosen that moment to walk in on them. He was on the road to having one of the best orgasms of his life and Liv was well on her way with him when Harrison had come barging in with the report from the city inspector wanting to go over the results. Harrison had quickly closed the door but Olivia was so embarrassed that she had sworn that they were no longer having sex anywhere but their home from now on. And for the past three and a half weeks she had not once gone back on her word.

"I still can't look him in the eye yet." She said as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Livvie we've had sex in this office more times than I can count before Harrison came barging in that _one_ _time_. I'll lock the door and it will never happen again. I want you pregnant woman and I only see one way of making that happen now where were we?" Fitz said as he leaned in to try and kiss Olivia but she dodged his mouth yet again.

"I found my dress today," she said hoping to distract him from his mission of having sex in his office.

Smiling sincerely Fitz kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm happy for you baby. I know how stressed you were about finding you're dress with the wedding being three months away."

They had opted for a Fall wedding to take place at the end of September seeing as it was Olivia's favorite season. Fitz didn't want to wait that long, too impatient for Olivia to have his last name and be able to call the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with his wife. It took Olivia from New Year's Day to the end of February to convince him to not go to the Justice of the Peace. Because he wanted to make his Livvie happy he agreed but under the condition that she did not hyphenate her last name. He wanted her to be a Grant and Pope-Grant wasn't a concession he was willing to give. After he told Olivia this he expected to have to convince her and had his arguments ready, but when she saw how nervous he was and how much it meant to him she agreed without a fight. Now he was just working on the getting her pregnant aspect seeing how she wanted A.J to be a little older before they had more children, but Fitz was anxious to fill their home with little look-a-likes of him and Olivia.

Moving his hand back between her legs he tried to push her panties to the side so that he could finished what he started a few minutes before.

"I think you'll like it," she moaned as she grabbed his wrist to still his movements.

"It's white and lace and and the perfect amount of sexy without going overboard."

Fitz leaned up and looked her directly in the eye.

"I know what you're doing Olivia, you're trying to distract me thinking it will keep me from taking you on this desk but it's not going to work."

Stepping from between her legs Fitz walked to his office door and locked it and turned around to see Olivia just as she was hoping off the desk to straighten her clothes.

"Fitz I don't care if you lock that door or not we're not having sex here. Now do you want to go to lunch with me before I have to go and pick up A.J. from school?"

Fitz didn't say anything just leaned against the door, looking at her taking in just how truly beautiful she looked today. Bracing his feet apart and moving to loosen his belt and unbutton his pants he looked her straight in the eye.

"Yea we can go have lunch, but do you mind if I take care of this first?" He said as his pants hit the floor and his raging hard on was on full display through his boxer briefs.

Cupping his length he ran his hand over his erection a few times before reaching inside his underwear and wrapping it around his hard dick. Pulling out his dick he stroked himself slowly from base to tip, using his precum as lubricant for the moment. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he had Olivia right where he wanted her; ass up over his desk. And when he opened his eyes and looked at her he knew he was right.

Olivia stood across the room from Fitz salivating. They had masterbated in front of each other before but it was solely for the purpose of foreplay. She could not take her eyes off of his cock. She could feel him looking at her through half opened eyes well on the way to an orgasm and her panties were completely wet taking in the scene in front of her. He was currently circling the large mushroom tip of his dick with the pad of his thumb, his finger gliding more easily now that he was so turned on and the precum was coming faster. Then he ran his hand slowly from the tip to the base and threw his head back against the door on a loud moan and wrapped his other hand around his dick and worked them in tandem. Fitz's moan triggered a moan from Olivia and that was her undoing. Removing her jacket and throwing it across Fitz's desk chair she slowly walked over to him.

Smiling cause he knew that he had won Fitz waited until she was standing directly in front of him before speaking to her.

"On your knees," he spoke in a husky tone.

Olivia sunk to her knees never breaking eye contact. When he moved forward she licked her lips ready to take him into her mouth.

"I'm going to come first. You made me wait now it's your turn to wait, but don't worry it'll be worth it."

Stroking his length once more he stationed his hand right near the top and ran the tip across her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth he pushed his dick all the way into her mouth until his cock was completely engulfed by her hot mouth. He held back a little although knowing she could take him fully, he didn't want to come to quickly. Olivia had other plans though. She wrapped her small hand around his balls and pulled him forward until the tip of his dick met the soft tissue at the back of her throat. Her nails tickled the underside of his sac, teasing the sensitive skin there as she pulled him out before taking him fully again.

Moaning loudly Fitz dropped his hand as his head fell back against the door. He let Olivia take over, loving her hot mouth on him. She sucked her cheeks in creating a vacuum that felt so good he found himself thrusting his hips forward, fucking her mouth and bringing him self closer to the edge. Relaxing her checks she wrapped her lips around him softly and gently scrapped her teeth along his dick until she got to the tip where she swirled her tongue around the large, engorged head. The moan Fitz released caused a spark of ecstasy to shoot straight to her center making her panties even more wet than they already were. As she alternated between the vacuum and scrapping her teeth on his dick the moans Fitz was releasing was feeding her need.

Reaching between her legs, Olivia dipped her hand into her panties and used her two middle fingers to massage her clit to abate some of the pressure that was building at her center. It felt so good that she moaned and the vibration caused Fitz to let out a loud curse, enjoying the sensation her moans caused. When she moaned again he nearly came. His hips shot forward and he opened his eyes and looked down to see her fingering herself.

Pulling his dick out of her mouth, he pulled her up to a standing position and brought his lips to hers in a hot, short kiss.

"I changed my mind, I want to be inside you when I come," he said in a voice dripping with sex.

Olivia was so far gone that she couldn't even speak. Fitz connected their mouths once again walking Olivia backward toward his desk. When the back of her legs bumped the side he lifted her and sat her down, all while still kissing her. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths enjoying one another's unique taste. Fitz moved is hands under Olivia's dress and pulled her panties down and off, dropping them on the floor at his feet.

Pulling out of the kiss he started to kiss his way around to her ear and took the lobe between his teeth before making his way down the column of her neck and across the exposed upper area of her breast. Lifting his head he looked over Olivia's shoulder to ensure there was nothing on his desk that would prevent her from laying back. With nothing but papers directly behind her he laid her back as he arched over her body. Standing upright he pushed her dress up and she lifted her hips to allow him to push it to her waist. They were both looking at each other with dark, lustful eyes. Sex had always been so explosive between them and it seemed each time was better than the last.

Olivia pulled the straps of her dress down, exposing her breast and massaging them as Fitz lifted each of her ankles and took off her sandals. When he was done he lifted her left foot and swirled his tongue around her big toe before taking it into his mouth briefly. Olivia nearly came from how good it felt, but it only lasted a moment as he placed her foot flat on the desk before he moved to her next one repeating the action before placing that one on the desk as well.

Fitz stepped back and took in the vision of beauty laid across his desk. Her hair was spread messily across his desk, her eyes were dark with lust, her perky breast were obstructed by her hands as she squeezed them and rolled the nipples between her fingers, and her perfect pussy was wide open and on display for his pleasure. Only he had ever seen her like this and that made his cock jump and more blood rush to it making his erection painful but he would hold off, intent on pleasing her first.

Dropping to his knees in between her open legs he took in the sight of her wet, pink pussy dripping and waiting to be shown some attention. Taking his middle finger he slowly ran it the length of her clit before pushing it into her center and curling it to hit her g-spot.

"Ahh, fuck," she moaned as her back arched up off the desk.

Lowering his mouth to her pussy he gently pulled her lower lips apart and flicked his tongue over her clit, slowly at first and then steadily picking up speed until his tongue was moving rapidly. When she groaned and moved her hand down to run her fingers through his hair he flattened his tongue and licked from the bottom of her pussy to the top of her clit. Closing his mouth around her center he started to give the most intimate kiss he could. Moving his lips and tongue over her pussy as if he was kissing her mouth.

"Mmmm, baby. So good." Half sentences the only thing she could muster in the moment.

Flattening his tongue again her moved over her sensitive clit down to her entrance. Stiffening his tongue he thrust into her and started fucking her as if he was using his dick. Moving in and out, up and down and thrusting as deep as his tongue would allow.

Olivia was seeing stars. She tried her best not to scream out but the moment he thrusted his tongue into her she was a goner. Yelling his name, pushing his head closer to her, pulling his hair and pinching her nipples. She felt like she was going insane. Fitz had never eaten her out this good before. Her breath started coming fast and a flush covered her chest and face. Her legs were trembling and she was pulling Fitz's hair trying to get him to let up as she was right on the precipice of her orgasm.

Fitz grabbed her hands from his head and held her wrist down on the desk on either side of her. He knew she was right there by her shaking legs, and the soft mewing sounds coming from her throat. Making his lips into an "O" he took her clit into his mouth sucking gently at first. When her hips inched up to get closer to his mouth he sucked a little harder. Sucking harder he started to circle his tongue around her clit quickly, and that was her undoing.

"Ahh Fitz. I'm coming. Don't stop, " she cried as lights explode behind her eyes, her pussy pulsed almost painfully, and her entire body tingled with ecstasy and pleasure.

Covering her eyes with her hands she was trying to pull herself together from possibly the best orgasm of her life, but Fitz had other plans. Slipping off his shoes and stepping out of his pants he stroked his painfully erect dick. He needed to be inside Olivia and he couldn't wait until she recovered before entering her. Feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance Olivia protested.

"No. Fitz wait, I can't take... Ahh fuck."

Her argument died on her lips as he delved into her balls deep causing them both to release a heavy sigh. Not moving just yet to avoid coming to soon, Fitz grabbed Olivia's hips to keep her from wiggling.

"Fitz, baby move," she whined as she ran her hands up and down his chest. But he didn't seem to hear her as his head was thrown back and his eyes closed. After a moment, and when he had some semblance of control over his libido, he dropped his head and looked at her. The sight of her biting her bottom lip made his dick jump inside of her and they both moaned at the sensation.

Pulling out until just his tip remained inside of her, he had made up in his mind that he was going to make this short, deep, and rough. Plowing back into her until his entire cock was buried in her balls deep he froze and leaned down to kiss her.

Olivia swore that she could feel him in her gut, and it was to much. Putting her hands on his stomach she tried to get him to let up a little but he wasn't having it.

"Move your hand," he warned and pushed in a little further.

"Ahh Fitz baby you're to big," she said on a shallow breath.

"Can you feel me Livvie," he asked as he circled his hips and pulled out and plunged back in.

"Mmmhmm baby I can feel you."

Picking up the pace Fitz continue to ram into her as deep as he could, loving the sounds her dripping wet pussy was making as he took her hard.

Leaning over her he kissed her neck and turned his mouth toward her ear as he started to talk to her and bang her orgasm out of her. The dirty words he was speaking to her took her to the edge faster, because the next thing he knew he could feel her walls constricting his dick so tightly he had to work hard to be able to move in her. And this bought on his own release.

"Come for me baby, I'm right there , Fitz growled in her ear.

"Fuck," she screamed as the overwhelming sensation of her release ripped through her causing her voice to bounce off the walls.

And Fitz was right behind her pumping faster and harder as his own release burst from him and his seed bathed her womb. He pumped a few more times hoping that maybe this time would be the time that she would conceive their child.

As their orgasms faded away they kissed long, deep and passionately. Their hands roaming over the other's body, memorizing everything about the other. For Fitz the world could see her outward beauty, but the Livvie lying beneath him spent and glowing was for his eyes only and he cherished that. No man had ever known this part of her and God help him, no man ever would besides him. His love for her was river deep and mountain high and until his dying breath he would proclaim it any chance he got.

Standing up he let his eyes roam all over her face before looking her deep in the eyes.

"I love you," his husky voice flowed over her like honey.

Staring back at him she lifted her hands and placed them on either side of his face. The way she loved him should have been illegal. He was her sanctuary and he mastered her in a way that no man ever would. There was nothing she wouldn't do to make him happy and she knew the same was true for him as well. He loved her throughly and that love he had for her made her feel invincible and beautiful and capable and a thousand other adjectives. So if he wanted more babies she would give them to him. If he wanted a freak between the sheets she would be that. If he needed her on his arm to make an impression on the D.C business world, she would adjust her day to make sure she made her hair and make-up appointments and wear a gown that would turn heads. Her world was better when he and her son were happy and healthy and she loved this man to no end.

"I love you too," her voice was soft and raspy yet sugar sweet.

Leaning down and capturing her mouth in a passionate, slow kiss, they reacquainted themselves. Moving from her mouth to the curve of her neck and shoulder he breathed deep loving the soft floral scent she was wearing. Pecking her lips once more he stood and helped her to her feet, both moving around the room quietly getting dressed. Once they were both decent again she stepped in front of him and draped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you got me to have sex in your office after I swore it was never going to happen again," she giggled.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. You know you like the spontaneity of our sex life. And let's be honest this office is one of the more modest places that we've had sex, don't make me remind you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't need a reminder, we just need to never get caught out again."

"No worries baby. As long as you don't shout the place down like you usually do we'll be fine. We could always stuff your panties in you're mouth," he laughed as Olivia swatted his chest at his crass joke.

"Very funny Fitzgerald," she said as she looked at her watch. "We still have forty-five minutes before I have to pick up our son do you want to still grab lunch cause I'm starved?"

"Yeah," he replied as he pecked her lips and moved to grab both their jackets off his chair.

Holding hers open so she could slip her arms in, he quickly put his on as he took her hand and they headed out to Olivia's favorite burger spot.

XXX

Olivia stood at the door of A.J's daycare classroom, unnoticed by him, and watched her little man as he pounded Play-Dough on a small round table. His teacher was squatting beside him and he was talking animatedly to her about what each figure was that he was making. Raising his short arms above his head and roaring loudly, he imitated a lion as best he could. His teacher giggled at his antics as she pointed to another clay figure and asked what that was and he proceeded to explain with another reenactment. Walking quietly over to the duo she looked over his shoulder an inspected what he had done.

"And what is that?" She asked pointing to a green blob on the table.

"Mommy!," A.J screeched as he recognized her voice and turned to see her for himself.

He threw his arms around her legs and she just smiled down at him. Moving his arms she squatted down and wrapped her arms around his back as he wrapped his around her neck. Turning her face toward his hair she inhaled and relished the smell that was uniquely her baby boy's. A light scent of argon oil could still be smelled in his hair from the product she used to manage his curls, but he also smelled of graham crackers and play-dough, and the familiar smell of their home still clung to him. Running her hand over his soft hair she pulled back but kept her arms around him.

"How was your day baby?" She asked brown eyes meeting blue.

"Mommy look I made aminals with dough," he mispronounced the word and pointed proudly at the work he had done.

"Animals sweetie, and I see. They're so good."

"And I made a paint come and look," he grabbed her hand and dragged her to a table that had pieces of large white construction paper that the kids had painted on and were laying out drying. "That mine. That me, that you, and that daddy." He explained his vision as he wrapped his arm around her thigh and leaned into it.

"You're such an artist, and we're going to hang it on you're wall when we get home okay." They had reserved one of the walls in the dining room for all his art as the refrigerator door was not substantial enough to house all his work.

"Okay."

"Ms. Pope." She turned to see A.J's teacher standing behind her.

"Hi Miss Alex, how was he today?"

"Oh you know A.J is is a joy, as always. I just wanted to let you know that next week the local fire department is hosting a fire safety program here at the school and the parents are welcomed to come and join. They have an interactive fire truck for kids. They believe it's never to early to start to teach kids about the dangers of fire."

"Ok thank you, I'll definitely be here and his dad may come as well. He likes to be involved in his learning as much as possible."

"That's fine. You are both welcomed. I also wanted to let you know that we made root beer floats about an hour ago so he may be a little hyped up for a while," she giggled.

Olivia believed her when she looked over and saw her son rolling across the story time mats singing Old McDonald, and oinking like a pig.

"I see. We may have to make a stop to blow off some of that extra energy. Come on A.J," she called out to him and extended her hand as she grabbed his painting. Waving bye to Miss Alex they grabbed his backpack and headed out. Olivia made the quick decision to take him to _Play_ _World_ for an hour or so before she went home to start dinner. She shot a quick text to Fitz to let him know what their plans were before staring the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

XXX

Arriving home at about six, Olivia and A.J moved into their after school routine. Once they got home she would help him hang whatever artwork that he had made in school that day before helping him change into play clothes so that he could run around the backyard while she prepared dinner. Although he was just two she didn't fear him playing outside alone because she kept a constant eye on him from the kitchen window and patio doors. And Fitz had gone crazy with baby proofing their backyard. A six foot privacy fence enclosed the entire back of the house and the lock on the door that led into the yard could only be accessed on the inside, and was high out of A.J's reach. Also a baby gate enclosed the patio and they had set up a small play set on it and the patio doors were left open so he could come in and out as he pleased. They both agreed he needed fresh air after spending most of his day inside of a classroom, and they didn't want him to become dependent on T.V and technology to keep him entertained. So as she watched him from the window, she relished in the sound of his laughter as he whooshed down his kiddie slide. They were also going to get him a dog in a few months. They figured they shouldn't be the only ones getting wedding presents so that was going to be his. They were still debating between a golden retriever or a chocolate lab, but either would be suitable for their family.

Olivia moved around the kitchen as she collected and chopped the vegetables for a light summer soup with garlic bread. Since she only had about twenty minutes before Fitz came home she opted to do something quick and uncomplicated and it was a fav for them. As the veggies were simmering for the soup she heard Fitz walk through the front door and yell that he was home. She responded that she was in the kitchen, and in the next moment she was engulfed by his warmth and scent as he hugged her from behind while she stood over the stove. Moving his lips to kiss her neck, he settled there for a moment swaying them from side to side as she ran her hand through his hair. After a minute went by he turned her and kissed her lips before stepping to the patio doors to see his son sitting at the edge of the patio pulling up grass and throwing it over the gate. He chuckled at his little minion. He was a great kid, but just like any two year old he could get himself into some mess, and he never had the heart to discipline him to sternly simply because he wanted his childhood to be as carefree as possible, and never wanting to resemble for a second the man his father was.

After looking out on him for a minute more he removed his tie and jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves and went to join his son while he played. He was too anxious to hold him to even think twice about wasting time changing clothes. As he slide the door open a little more his son looked up and a huge smile spread across his face as he leapt to his feet and started running towards him as fast as his little legs could carry him yelling "daddy". Fitz stooped down and lifted him into his arms hugging him and enjoying his toddler smell as A.J. squeezed his arms around his neck as tight as he could. Fitz asked him about his day and he started explaining to him as best he could what he had been up to in his two years old speech. A loud laugh ripped through the air when Fitz tossed him high in the air and caught him, repeating the action when he yelled "again, again daddy."

Olivia stood at the kitchen window watching their interaction. This was by far her favorite part of the day, watching the two men she loved most bond over worms and tickle fits. A.J loved his father and constantly wanted to be with him whenever he could and Fitz was the same. They ate dinner every night as a family and caught up on their days. The weekends were reserved for family time, and if it were possible they would be completely unplugged during that time but it wasn't even feasible with the work they did. So if one of the two of them found that they had to go out and handle something they gave themselves a two hour time allotment, if it wasn't resolved in that time span it would have to wait until first thing Monday morning.

As Olivia finished up making dinner she remembered she had to call her father Eli and ask how his physical had gone that day. Eli Pope had been doing great the last few years. After the whole debacle with the house he had truly changed his ways. He had stopped gambling cold turkey and because of that he had a lot more money to do the things that he needed and wanted to do. He was only a few years away from retirement and he was looking forward to the new stage of his life where he could just enjoy life and his grandchildren. He had started off frequenting a Gamblers Anonymous meeting at the local baptist church and from there he started going on Sunday mornings. After a few months he had become a member and often spent his weekends helping out around the church and spending time with his grandson whom he adored beyond words, and A.J was obsessed with his "pop pop" and the stories that he told. Olivia was glad to see her father doing so well and he had surprised her a few months back when he had introduced her to Doris, a "friend" of his from church he had said by way of an explanation. Olivia wasn't a fool or blind and she could see that her father was completely taken with the regal older woman and she could see that she felt the same about Eli. They were both widowers and found solitude in being able to talk about the love they had lost, while also having a lot of other things in common. Olivia was happy for her father. For so long it had just been the two of them and now she was staring her career and family and she didn't want her father to feel left out. So she gave her blessing, although her father tried to act coy, she could see how much it meant to him to have it. She wanted him to have companionship in his latter years and if Doris made him happy, then who was she to judge other wise.

Calling Fitz and and A.J into the house for dinner, they made their way to the bathroom and quickly washed up before coming to the kitchen nook where Olivia had set up their meal. After saying grace, they dug into their soup and bread while Fitz told Olivia of the new business venture he was going into.

"Liv remember when you came into the office earlier and I was just finishing up with my lawyer?"

"Yea, I heard you say something about sending some paper work over. You trying something new?" She inquired her full attention on him.

"Yeah. Since I'm a partner in two successful D.C businesses I get a lot of offers from other people who are looking to start up different businesses of their own. Some need a partner with more experience than they have or another investor to provide funds or they just don't have the ability to devote to the business full time to make it successful but still want to start something new. So I would be the silent partner so to speak. For a percentage of the business I would invest my money, time and experience to make it successful and then depending on how I feel about the business I could either sale my stake or hold on to it. So I would be running a start up company."

Choosing her words very carefully because she could see how excited he was about this she voiced her concerns.

"Fitz that sounds like a lot of work. Starting up a business takes a lot, and from the sounds of it you would be helping to start up more than one business at a time. We're already so busy as it is and we're talking about adding another baby into the mix. How is that going to work?"

Fitz could see why she would be concerned. When he was in the process of starting up the restaurant she saw how taxing it was on his time. In the beginning he often left early and wouldn't return until late at night, often making it home in just enough time to kiss A.J as he was drifting off to sleep. Once things started picking up he was able to ween his hours down, but if he was constantly in the process of starting up a business when would he ever have time for them during the week? And she had gone through the same trials while she was starting Pope and Associates. She was working so hard to make her firm a success from the start that she often got home late, most times missing dinner and only able to kiss her baby's forehead while he slept. But she had also made concessions so that she was able to be pick up A.J from daycare and cook dinner for her family. She hired an additional two lawyers who worked the night shift if anything came up. So far it was working out wonderfully. If anything big came up after she left for the night Abby was in charge and she had quality help and Olivia would pick things back up the next day. They were working hard to have a normal family life and she didn't want that jeopardized in any way.

"Livvie I see where you're coming from but it wouldn't just be me this time. I would have a staff to delegate responsibilities to so I won't be handling every little detail by myself. My business manager Mark was the one who bought up the idea and I had the same concerns that you have now. He assured me that he would make sure that a staff of very able body people would be with me right from the beginning."

She sat in silence for a minute while she thought this over. When she was starting up her business he was more than supportive and she experienced first hand just how capable he was at getting people on board, for he had been one of the main driving forces behind her firm. She knew that he would succeed,without a doubt, but she was just worried about that success cutting into the time they spent together. But he was abating some of her fears by assuring her that he would have other people working along side him. The rest of her apprehensions wouldn't be assuaged until she saw first hand that she wouldn't be eating dinner alone and putting their son to bed by herself. She had no choice but to trust him at his word. If doing this was going to make him happy then he had her full support.

"Okay Fitz. I'm happy for you babe." She smiled and leaned over and pecked his lips, before their dinner conversation moved on to wedding talk. With only three months left things needed to be finalized and they were all to happy to take this next step in their journey.

XXX

Olivia and Fitz were exactly one month away from their wedding and they were feeling the crunch. Well Olivia was since she had taken on most of the responsibility of planning their wedding. She was working with a wedding planner but was she stayed in constant contact with her always nervous that at the last minute something was going to go wrong.

She was having to take off time from work to do things like taste tests for the dinner menu, and sample cakes and just when she thought she had finished with the food she had to pick horderves for the guest to eat while the bridal party took pictures. When she wasn't out of the office sampling food, she was in the office looking over color samples, and fabric swatches, and table samples and flower arrangements and other menial details that just never seemed to stop coming her way. As much as she wanted her dream wedding to go off without a hitch she was truly ready to just throw up her hands and leave everything to the planner. The stress from work, planning the wedding and running a home getting to her and Fitz was catching the brunt of her annoyance.

It seemed like he was only interested in doing the fun stuff. He was spot on time when it came to eating food and picking out cake flavors and listening to bands for the reception, but everything else he deemed women work. Like when it came time to pick out stem ware and the pattern for the silverware, he simply checked out. His excuse always being he trusted Olivia's judgement on those things. When he had shown up late to see the churches they had to pick between for the ceremony she almost lost it right in front of their wedding planner. He was the one who insisted they get married in a church, but when it was time to choose he seemed less then enthusiastic about being there. They were choosing between two Catholic churches that were big enough to accommodate the two hundred guest they had invited. Olivia spent the whole time they were looking at the churches practically ignoring him and stepping away from him when he tried to touch her. He picked up on her mood and backed off but he made a note to ask her what was wrong.

They ended up choosing the Washington National Cathedral for the service and Meadowlark Botanical Garden in Vienna Virginia, which was a quick twenty minute ride from D.C, for the reception. The fall foliage would be on full display and would be the perfect backdrop for the autumn themed wedding reception. When they had gotten home and A.J had been put to bed, Fitz walked into the master bedroom to find Olivia sitting crossed leg in the middle of their bed, wearing one of his t-shirts, with her glasses on diligently moving small sticky flags around on a table arrangement chart. When he asked what she was up to she glanced up briefly before going rolling her eyes and going back to what she was doing.

"Livvie do we have a problem I don't know about?" He asked trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Nope," she said popping her 'p' and continuing to make changes on the arrangement chart.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to beat back his frustration, Fitz took a deep breath before trying again.

"Liv something is up. The entire time we were at the venues today you barely talked to me, let alone looked at me, then you didn't even ask for my input before you okayed where the wedding and reception are going to take place."

Putting her pen down she looked over at him and spoke in a condescending voice.

"Oh you noticed? I didn't really think that you would care. I mean I've made every other decision thus far by myself why get inclusive now?"

"Is that what this is about? You don't think that I've been helping enough with the wedding planning? Liv I told you from the beginning that I wanted simple, and if it were up to me we would have been married months ago and this stress wouldn't even exist. You wanted this, and I've been nothing but supportive every step of the way. Don't turn this on me now that we're one month out and everything is too much all at once. I'm doing my part. I show up when you call and I'll be waiting at that alter come next month, but this is your dream and I'm supporting you."

"Supporting me," Olivia nearly screamed then remembered A.J was sleeping right down the hall. "Fitz you are not supporting me you are just along for the ride. Every time I tried to get you to help choose a color, or floral arrangement or any of a thousand other little details you just say you trust my judgement and brush it off. I work full time just as well as you do and I still make time for these things. Why can't you?"

"Because those things aren't important. I just want to marry _you._ I could care less about the pattern on the silverware when it's going to be forgotten before the night is over. Our vows are what's important."

"Speaking of vows have you written yours yet? I mean what else do you have to do since I'm doing all the heavy lifting where this wedding is concerned."

Fitz didn't answer her, but instead crossed his legs, leaned against the closet door and looked down at his feet. He was going to get around to it before the wedding but he was busy. Besides he still had a month before the wedding.

His not saying anything was all the answer she needed. Shifting the things she was working on into a pile she stood from the bed and dropped them on the window seat across the bedroom. Walking back to the bed she ripped off her glasses and placed them on her nightstand all the while keeping her back to Fitz. She had tears in her eyes because she was so frustrated that she could strangle him right now. Fitz moved to the bed and sat down next to her and started to rub her back.

"Liv, baby talk to me. I've seen you stressed before, but this isn't like you. Not talking to me, being short with A.J. Are you sure there's nothing else?" He continued to rub soft circles on her back.

Blowing out a frustrated breath she sat up.

"Fitz would it be so hard for you to just to be there for me? I've wanted this so badly since I was a little girl and I didn't just want to go to the courthouse. You making me do this alone makes me question if you even want to be married." This time the she couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Livvie of course I want to marry you, I asked didn't? I understand your being upset about my lack of input for the wedding, but why didn't you just say something instead of letting this build up until we got here?"

"Because it all just came up okay. God I just want to be married already, but it seems the closer we get the more work that seems to get put on my plate. It's to much Fitz."

A sob bubbled up before she could stop it, and Fitz moved closer and placed her head on his chest as as he stroked her hair. He had never seen Olivia like this, not even while she was in her final semester of college and was dealing with just as much if not more stress. Something was going on with her and he would try again later to get to the bottom of it but right now he wanted her to calm down.

"Livvie we're almost at the finish line, just tell me what you need me to do all I'll do it to the best of my ability. I want this wedding to be everything you dreamed of and more." He gently pulled her head from his chest and kissed her forehead then wiped her tears.

"Thanks babe, but after I'm done with the seating chart I'm turning all the final preparations over to Beebe. I hired her to plan this wedding and it's time she earn the ridiculous amount of money that we're paying her," she chuckled.

"Well good. I hate seeing you so on edge, but I know something that can help," his husky baritone was so low and sexy that she knew where this was heading.

"Oh really. And what would you suggest to get rid of my stress Mr. Grant?"

"You'll see," he replied as he laid her back onto the bed and started trailing kisses from her neck down to the hem of her t-shirt.

Without wasting any time Fitz had them both naked and was sliding into Olivia inch by glorious inch as their loud moans echoed through the room. He took his time with her, leisurely stroking deep within her walls, basking in the feeling of her tight canal squeezing him and whispering words of worship into her ear between thrust. Before long Olivia was screaming with ecstasy, out of breath and milking every drop of Fitz's seed from his body. Rolling off of her they both took a minute to catch their breaths before moving to the center of the bed in their usually position, her back to his chest, and drifting of to sleep with nothing between them but skin.

XXX

The week leading up to the wedding was pretty hectic, but still just as fun. They had started out the week by giving A.J his new pet, or as they saw it the new addition to the family. Although they had looked into either a Golden Retriever or Labrador Retriever, they had ultimately decided to go with a Weimaraner after falling in love with them while having dinner at Fitz's business manager's house. He had owned and raised the breed for the last ten years and had assured them they were one of the best family dogs that you could have. To make things even better his dog had just recently had puppies and once Fitz and Olivia met the five week old adorable puppies there was no way they were not going home with one. Also he offered the puppy to them free of charge once they explained that it was actually their wedding present to their son. So on the Sunday afternoon the week of their wedding they took A.J to meet the nine week old puppies and he picked a little girl that ran right up to him, knocked him over then proceeded to cuddle and fall asleep in his lap. She had a silver gray coat with pale blue eyes and he immediately started calling her Rose. They didn't know where the name had come from but she was for him so if that's what he wanted to call her Rose it was.

Also Olivia and Fitz were putting plans of action into place for their businesses while they took their week and a half honeymoon to Europe. It was a little easier for Olivia because she had a staff that was more than capable of handling any tough case that may come their way while she was out of the country. Fitz however was having a tougher time finding someone he felt was able to handle the restaurant while he was gone. Harrison was clearly capable of handling the lounge by him self, but the restaurant on the other hand was giving him grief. Although Jackson would be in D.C for the wedding, the day after he was starting his book tour and could not put it off any longer. After agonizing for a week what he was going to do Harrison finally talked Fitz into leaving him in charge. He assured him that he, along with the restaurant's general manager, would be able to keep it afloat for a week and a half. So Fitz finally folded and said yes, and Harrison had been shadowing Fitz for the week at the restaurant.

For their bachelor and bachelorette parties they decided to do something more modern and have a joint celebration instead of two separate parties. They looked at it more as a "last night before the big step" instead of a last night of freedom blow out. So they booked the private room at _Velvet,_ the restaurant Fitz owned with Jackson, and had a full scale meal with their friends. They got the best on the menu before moving the party downtown to _Exclusive,_ Fitz and Harrison's lounge, to cap off the night. Although the liquor flowed freely at the restaurant and lounge they both opted out of drinking for the night. They were picking up A.J from Eli early the next morning and spending the day with him because the day after that was their wedding and then they would be leaving early the next morning to catch their flight to Paris, so they wanted to be awake and alert and not hungover for his sake.

Their rehearsal dinner the night before their wedding was so serene and intimate and they thanked their friends for making it that way. Their wedding party was small just Olivia's and Fitz's six friends, Harrison's niece was their flower girl and A.J was the ring bearer. Although the wedding party was small the wedding itself was big. They had two hundred people RSVP and they were expecting all of them to come. They had met so many people in the course of doing business and they all wanted to be there for there day, along with the friends they had made through the years. So that was why they were enjoying there rehearsal dinner so much, it was really just the people they were closest with. Both Abby and Harrison got up and told funny and heartfelt stories about their friendships over the years. Abby had also made a video montage of Olivia from a little girl all the way up to the present, including Fitz and A.J toward the end. Fitz and Olivia sat side by smiling and sniffling, Fitz with his arm over the back of Olivia's chair while she held a sleeping A.J against her chest and rested her head on Fitz's shoulder. No one bought up how they had met because that was not important. What was important was the love that had sprouted and blossomed beautifully over the years so that was what they focused on. At the end of the night Olivia and Fitz stood by Abby's car in the parking lot while Olivia smothered a peacefully sleeping A.J with kisses. He and Fitz were staying at the house for the night while she and the bridesmaids stayed at a hotel to prepare for the wedding the next day. She wasn't ready to see her little man go. Although he had spent the night away from her and Fitz before this was the first time she would be away from them both and she was having separation anxiety, even though it was only for a few hours. When she finally had her fill of him she passed his sleeping form to Fitz and then kissed him soundly and said goodnight to her fiancé for the last time. Tomorrow he would be her husband and she could not wait, and Fitz was just as excited to call Olivia his wife.

XXX

It was the day of their wedding, a day that seemed to take forever to get here but still some how snuck up on the couple but they were ready for the production of their wedding to start so that they could truly start their lives together. True to her word Olivia had turned over all the final arrangements to their wedding planner and she proved that she was worth every penny they were paying her. So far there had been no complications leading up to today and she guaranteed them both that today was going to go just as smoothly.

Olivia once again found herself standing in a floor length mirror, staring at her reflection while she smoothed away nonexistent wrinkles in her wedding dress. It was just as beautiful as she remembered and now that her hair and make-up were done the whole look was completed. Besides the dress fitting a little more snuggly than it had when she had her final fitting three weeks ago it was perfect. Her veil complimented her wedding hair do perfectly, which were loose luxurious curls, and her her make-up was elegant yet natural looking with a dark burgundy coloring her lips and eyes. Her shoes were cranberry colored as she had chosen navy blue and cranberry as the wedding colors. The bridesmaids were all wearing the same strapless floor length gowns with a slight tail just in different hues. Abby's was pumpkin, Quinn's was navy blue and Audrey's, Jackson's wife, was a rustic brown, each dress complimenting the other. The groomsmen vest matched the dress colors as well and Fitz's vest was cranberry's just like Olivia's shoes. All three of her bridesmaids stood quietly behind her along with Harrison's seven years old niece Sophia, who was the flower girl, and her mother, Harrison's sister, Lisa. They were taking in just how beautiful Olivia looked at the moment. A photographer stood off to the side capturing the quiet, powerful moment. All her life she had dreamed of this day and it was finally here. All she was missing was her mother to make it truly perfect. But she would not let that get her down. She knew she was with her even now in spirit.

They were pulled back to reality when Beebe, the wedding planner, rapped quickly on the door before entering. She stopped in her tracks and smiled brightly at Olivia. She had been in this line of work for going on fifteen years and she was by far one of the most beautiful brides she had seen.

"Wow Olivia you look stunning."

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding Olivia breathed a "thank you" before Beebe handed her a whimsically decorated gift in a shoe size box.

"Your fiancé asked me to give this to you. He said that it is your something old."

Olivia took the box and walked over the sitting are of the hotel suite and took a seat in a floral antique chair. Sitting the box on her lap she pulled the top off and resting amongst a cushion of Tiffany blue tissues paper was a small black ring box and a card that had " read me first" written across the front in Fitz heavy slanted hand writing. Picking up the letter she opened and read the words Fitz wrote.

 _Livvie,_

 _This ring was my mother's. She gave it to me to give to my wife one day and today is finally the time. It's very old and very rare. It was my great grandmother's. Her father brought it for her at auction in Paris, and she wore it at her debutant ball. It's name is Doux Bebe which means "sweet baby." Every time you wear this ring I want you to remember the love we share and the happiness we are building. So may this ring always be a reminder that you are my Sweet Baby, and in a way this is my mother's way of attending our wedding._

 _Love always,_

 _Fitz_

Placing the letter to the side she picked up the ring box and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold infinity ring. Holding it between her manicured fingers she examined it closely and could see the careful craftsmanship that had gone into making it. Slipping it on her right index finger it was a perfect fit, much like she and Fitz. Holding her hand out so that everyone could see, a collective "awww" resounded through the room and every eye misted when Abby read the accompanying note out loud. It was moments like this that reassured the fact that she was made for Fitz and he her.

Meanwhile on another floor, in another suite, in the same hotel, Fitz, his groomsmen Harrison, Jackson and Mark, his father-in-law Eli and his son were long finished getting dressed, only forgoing their jackets until it was time for the ceremony. The men where sitting out on the suite's patio enjoying some light male banter and a celebratory Cuban cigar while A.J slept just a few feet away. Fitz was told very specifically by Olivia to pretty much wait until they were practically walking out the door before getting him dressed. Fitz was just relieved he was napping and not crying. He was so attached to Olivia that since waking that morning and not seeing her he had pretty much whined almost nonstop the entire morning. Not until they got to the hotel after getting both their hair trimmed and Abby came and got him so that he could see his mother did he stop. Olivia just sat and hugged him and hummed to him until she absolutely had to start getting ready then she sent him back to the guys suite. When he got back he ate lunch and played a little until he feel asleep. That was when the men had taken the opportunity to enjoy this moment. A photographer was also present in their hotel suite and he was currently quietly taking candid shots of the men.

Eli had just finished retelling the story about how abusive Olivia was to Fitz while she was in labor, so much so that he and Abby had ran for cover while Fitz almost cried every time a contraction hit and she squeezed his hand. Everyone was having a hearty laugh at his expense when a knock was heard on the door. Getting up he yelled over his shoulder that one day they would understand his pain. Out of his groomsmen only Mark had children and his wife had preeclampsia so she never went through labor as their baby was born via c-section five weeks early, but she was healthy and beautiful now at ten years old. He glanced at his sleeping son as he went to open the door and thought about how it was all worth it and how he was ready to do it again.

Opening the door their wedding planner Beebe stood at the threshold with a small silver box and card for Fitz from Olivia. Taking the box he closed the door as she rushed off to the church to make sure everything was ready and walked back out to the patio. When Mark asked him what was in the box he told them it was a gift from Olivia. Opening it he found a pair of gold cuff links with a different dates engraved in beautiful writing on each one and surrounded by small diamonds. Sitting the box on the small table in front of him, he opened the letter and it simply ready:

 _The two most important dates in our lives. The day we met our son: 2.9.14_

 _And the day we say I do: 9.26.15_

 _Love,_

 _Olivia_

Showing the gift to the other men, he got a nod of approval from all the men before slipping off the cuff links he had on and replacing them with the ones Olivia gifted to him. The gift was unique and thoughtful, and he now had no excuse to every forget his wedding anniversary. Hearing A.J whine from the room he looked down at his watch and saw that he had actually woken up just in time. The ceremony was set to start at 4:30 and it was just approaching four so he had just enough time to get his son dressed and get out the door to the limo awaiting to take them to the church. It was time to get this show on the road and he couldn't be more excited to marry the woman he loved.

XXX

Olivia stood at the doors to the church, her arm looped through her father's and listening to the beginning cords of Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years,_ being played on piano accompanied by a cello. Just as the chorus began to play the doors opened to reveal father and daughter. Taking a deep breath as Eli squeezed her hand she opened her eyes to the glamorous scenery that sprawled out in front of her. The entire church was illuminated by candle light creating a very intimate and romantic ambience. Sitting beside each pew going down the aisle sat hundreds of white candles in glass holders of varying heights. Tall flower vases with white roses were nestled between the candles. A white runner covered the floor from the door to the altar, and in the middle of it Olivia's and Fitz's names and wedding date was written in beautiful calligraphy. The few inches of visible floor beside the runner was littered with white flower petals. At the altar a white arch with soft billowy fabric was erected for the couple to say their vows under and beautiful topiary trees with white and ivory blooms and gold branches stood on pedestals beside it. Soft ambient light and candle flames lite the entire front of the church so that the couple could be seen by all the guest.

The atmosphere was completely serene and emotionally charged as Olivia walked down the aisle. The moment the doors opened everyone in attendance stood, but all that was in the background for Olivia. From the moment the doors opened her eyes had connected with Fitz's and she had not looked away once. The love that was flowing between them was over powering the presence of every person in the room. The air between them crackled with energy and the love she had for Fitz right then was unlike anything she had experienced in her life.

Fitz was standing at the altar fighting back tears. He had waited for this day for so long, and to see how truly radiant Olivia was at this moment made him appreciate that he had not won the battle of getting married in a courthouse. She was glowing and her happiness was radiating off of her and was completely contagious because he could feel it at the altar where he stood with his son in his arms. Every step Olivia took toward him Fitz felt his heartbeat kick up a notch. He had never known love could be this raw and powerful but he was looking forward to finding out just how much deeper this woman could take him. Ready to lay bare the secrets of his soul to her.

Eli and Olivia stopped in front of the altar facing the priest and Fitz. Getting his own emotions in check Eli tried to cover the crack in his voice when the priest asked who gives this woman to be married.

"Her mother and I do," the proudness of his answer could be heard in his voice and seen in the set of his shoulders.

Olivia had asked that he include her mother in the answer. It was only right and he had agreed wholeheartedly. Turning her Eli looked Olivia in the eye for a moment before smiling and leaning in and kissing her on both checks. Turning to Fitz he moved to place her hands into his. Taking her right hand as Eli moved to take A.J from his shoulder, because all the people made him nervous, he took her left hand the moment he was freed up from his son. Eli moved to his seat in the front row where three empty chairs also sat with white roses on them. One for Olivia's mother Maya, one for Fitz's mother Elizabeth, and yes even one for his father Big Jerry.

The couple stared deeply into one another's eyes, everyone fading from memory and just the two of them and the priest remaining as he began the ritual he had performed so many times.

During the ceremony Fitz and Olivia shared loving glances, slight hand squeezes, shy smiles and fluttering lashes. So caught up in each other that they almost missed the announcement of the priest that they had reached the point where it was time for them to exchange vows.

"The couple have chosen to write their own vows," the priest announced as he handed the cordless mic from a nearby stand to Fitz. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket he pulled out the stationary that held his vows, unfolded it and smoothed it out as he cleared his throat and began to read.

"Livvie for so long I had accepted that love was just not in the cards for me. I believed that the life I was living was meant to be lived alone and having to love someone else was a risk I was not ready to take. But you proved every notion that I had wrong and quelched all my fears. You show me what unconditional love is every day by the way you love me and our son. You give of yourself so selflessly and I am truly blessed you saw fit to spend the rest of your life with me. From this day forward I promise to always be your friend to always appreciate and support you and our family. And most importantly to always stand beside you no matter where this journey called life takes us. I love you forever and for always."

Olivia had to breath deeply and and close her eyes for a minute because at any moment she would be crying and she needed to make it through her vows. Opening her eyes they were bright with unshed tears as she unrolled her vows that Abby handed to her.

"Fitz loving you was never part of my plan. In fact I had everything so meticulously thought out that I don't even know when I started loving you. But I did and I do. Our love came so softly that I didn't even know it had happened until I thought it was over. But you didn't give up on us when I did and that is one of the many reasons that I love you. You fight for what you want, and you fought to over come the past that could have kept you from loving me and our son. And once you have victory you never let it go. Everyday you look at me like I can hang the stars and you love our son without measure. I can stand before God and this congregation all day and lists all the ways I love you. Just know that I promised to make everyday of our journey together as happy as I possibly can. I love you Fitz. For all that you are, all that you have been and all you're yet to be."

There wasn't a dry eye in the church as Fitz and Olivia finished their personal vows. The priest followed up with the traditional marriage vows and when the service was at its end and the conventional phrase "you may now kiss the bride" was uttered, they did not waste a moment going in for a passionate, steamy kiss that was a harmonious dance of tongue and skill. Pulling apart that stared deeply into the other's eyes as they were introduced to the world.

"By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now present to you Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald Grant," the priest announced as Olivia and Fitz turned toward the congregation with bright smiles on their faces. As Stevie Wonder's _Sign, Sealed, Delivered_ started to play they walk down the aisle hand in hand with their bridal party following behind them. Stopping right outside the doors Fitz swung Olivia around and kissed her full on basking in the first moment of their marriage. Ending the kiss he looked at her totally wrapped up in the love he saw beaming from her eyes.

"Hi Mrs. Grant."

Olivia smiled brightly at her husband before she responded with her own greeting.

"Hi husband."

As they descended the church steps down to the awaiting vintage 1954 Bentley R Type Sedan, all the wedding guest threw rice and cheered for the couple. Getting into the backseat their driver quickly closed the door and as he walked to the driver side they leaned out the window and waved at all who were in attendance. When the car pulled off a brightly colored "Just Married" sign was on full display for all to see and inform everyone in D.C that Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant were ready to conquer the world.

XXX

The reception was in full swing as the guest danced, ate and chatted happily with one another. After the bride and groom and wedding party had taken their pictures they made the short twenty minute drive to Virginia to the Meadowlark Botanical Garden where their reception was taking place. The space they had chosen was a room with all glass walls so the fall foliage was on full display around them. Also the decorations went above and beyond what the couple had seen in the samples they had been shown. Their wedding colors were mixed stunningly throughout the room with crystal vases housing flowers and candle holders lit with candles continuing the theme of their ceremony. The dance floor was lit up with autumn leaves in every color and overall they were blown away by how efficiently Beebe had brought their vision to life.

After everyone had eaten and chatted for a while the DJ slowed everything down as he called Fitz and Olivia to the dance floor for their first official dance as husband and wife. As they moved to the middle of the floor the beginning guitar cords of Ron Pope's _You're the Reason I Come Home_ filled the room. Moving her arms to encircle Fitz's neck as he moved his arms around her waist, she rested her head on his chest as the words to the song perfectly put into perspective the way they felt. The promise of seeing the other and their son would always be the reason they came home at night. And as Ron crooned Olivia and Fitz floated off to a space where just the two of them existed until the song ended.

Next it was time for the father-daughter dance and Olivia had not clued her father in on her song choice. She wanted it to be a surprise and as the time came she walked over to the the DJ booth and asked for the mic.

"This song that my father and I are about to dance to is very near and dear to my heart because I am fortunate enough to have him here with me on this very special day. My mother died when I was nineteen and for awhile it was just the two of us. I remember being the flower girl in a friend of my dad's wedding when I was seven years old. At the reception my father put me on his feet and we danced around the room and he assured me that one day we would be doing that at my wedding. So here we are and since I only plan on getting married once I want to make the most of it."

Turning to the DJ she made her request into the mic.

"I want you to play this song twice so that I can dance with my daddy for as long as possible."

Handing the mic back she met her father in the middle of the dance floor, walked into his arms, laid her head on his shoulder and danced to every second of Luther Vandross's _Dance With My Father._ The first go around was for her father and the second time she and Eli danced in place of her mother.

After all the personal dances were done the band that the couple hired took the stage and played all of the newest and some old school pop and R&B and everyone was having a ball. Olivia and Fitz were in their own world as Fitz held a sleeping A.J on his shoulder between him and Olivia as they danced. They would be leaving in the morning and he would be staying with Abby and Eli until they returned.

"Today was perfect Livvie. You really did good."

"Yeah well I had a lot of help. And you're right it was perfect because the most important people in my life were here to celebrate with us." Brushing A.J's shorter curls back from his forehead Olivia kissed her beautiful baby then turned and pecked Fitz on the lips. "I'm going to miss him so much while we're gone," Olivia pouted just thinking of having to say goodbye to her baby for eleven days.

"Me too, but we need this time Livvie. He's still young after a day he'll be having so much fun he won't remember we're gone."

"You're probably right but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to leave him."

XXX

When the song finished they both kissed A.J one more time before handing him off to a waiting Abby. Moving back to the dance floor they dance for a few more songs before deciding they were ready to leave. Saying bye to their guest the couple once again got into their awaiting vintage car and were driven back to the hotel they had gotten ready in. They were booked in the honeymoon suite for the night.

Their mouths were connected as they fell through the door after Fitz struggled to get the key in blindly because Olivia wouldn't let up so that he could see what he was doing. Moving blindly through the suite they somehow found the bedroom without breaking a wall lamp or knocking a painting off the wall. Falling back onto the bed Fitz released Olivia's face and let his hands slide down her body, moving to push up her dress to get access to her panties. Olivia's body was overstimulated. All the excitement of the day and the sight of her sexy husband standing at the altar had her on edge the entire day but she had a surprise for Fitz and she was determined to give it to him before they consummated their marriage.

Caressing the sides of his face for a minute while they kissed she moved his head up and looked into his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," her voice soft and sweet.

Fitz rolled off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed and watched Olivia get up and walk over and retrieve a small gift box off a nearby chair. Walking back to him she sat next to him keeping her eyes on the box. Taking a deep breath she looked at him with a slight smile on her face. Sliding the box onto his lap she watched him open it.

"Is this your wedding night lingerie?" He asked as he looked at the white teddy and matching thong. "Cause if it is you don't have to bother wearing it tonight because believe me it will probably end up in shreds."

They both giggled at his eagerness. "Actually I was thinking I would let you choose what we did first. I can put on that lingerie now or we can do this," she trailed off as she lifted the lingerie to reveal a pregnancy test nestled between the tissue paper.

Fitz's mouth dropped open as he looked at the test. Could she really be pregnant? He hadn't seen her sick lately and she hadn't gained any weight. She was moody a lot more than usual, which he acquired to the stress of wedding planning, and always horny, not so unusual, but other than that she seemed her happy normal self. Then again he had missed all the signs of her pregnancy with A.J so he was no expert.

"Liv are sure you're pregnant? He asked as he looked over to her and her eyes were cast down and focusing on her tangled fingers.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure that's why I got the test. I just know this is how I felt in the beginning when I had A.J. I've been sick in the mornings and some foods have caused me to be nauseas not to mention I've missed my period this month and I've already gained about four pounds. But I'm not completely sure and I wanted to find out with you this time since you wanted this so badly I figured we should find out together."

"Okay. Let's find out if we're having another baby."

Olivia stood from the bed and turned so that Fitz could unzip the back of her dress. Heading into the bathroom with just her strapless bra and panties Olivia took the test and walked out of the bathroom to see an anxious Fitz pacing outside the door. She told him they would know in about four minutes.

Taking her hand, Fitz sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Olivia down onto the bed filling the sliver of space between his legs. Entwining both their hands on her still flat belly they closed their eyes and imagined their family growing.

"Are you excited?" Fitz whispered into her ear as he breathed deep.

"Of course I am. We've talked about this and wanted it since we got engaged. Honestly I didn't think it would happen this soon. I figured it would take a year of me being off birth control but it's only been seven months. I'm more excited that I'm finding out with you though."

"Me too," he said as he ran his nose up the side of her check and they sat in silence until they thought enough time had passed.

"You do the honors Fitz," Olivia said as they stood at the bathroom counter.

Taking a deep breathe Fitz turned the test over and read the word. Tears springing to his eyes as he looked at Olivia and nodded his head up and down.

"Positive. We're having another baby."

Olivia didn't say anything just threw her arms around his neck and let her emotions over take her. Words couldn't explains how amazing it was to be able to share this news with her husband first and not have to hide and fear what her next step would be.

Lifting her Fitz walked them back to the bed and laid her down. Standing he took in the beauty of his wife beneath him. While her skin seemed to glow from the life that she was carrying in her womb, her eyes were filled with dark promises and lust but still love. And he loved that most about her. Her eyes were so expressive that he could almost always pick up on every emotion she was going through at any given time. Removing his shirt, shoes, socks and pants, Fitz leaned over and nibbled her lips before also removing the remainder of her clothing. When she was naked before him he took a moment to study her body again. He could see the flesh of her nipples tighten under his scrutiny of her body and that made his crotch twitch.

He dropped his underwear and settled on the bed between her knees. She bought her legs up until her feet were flat on the bed and Fitz smoothed his hand down the out side of her thighs while she brought her hand up and caressed his solid stomach with her finger tips. They held eye contact for a moment longer until Fitz leaned down and connected their mouths again in a ravishing kiss. She grabbed onto his broad shoulders and gave every drop of passion she had over to the kiss.

Tearing his mouth away from hers he kissed and sucked at her throat, biting softly at tender spots on her neck making her body hum even more every second that passed. His body pressed into hers, the longing that he had been experiencing all day kicking into overdrive when flash met flesh. He kissed his way down her body, and when he touched a sensitive spot on her stomach her back bowed up and she dragged her fingers along the side of his torso and back. Grabbing her hand he leaned up and placed it over his heart. His actions taking the place of the words he could not form at the moment, not because he was lusting of wife, but because words could never even scrape the surface of the love he had for her in his heart.

She just stared at him, truly in awe of the man she beheld. He had given her so much over the period of time they had been together. Although they had their rough times all the good in their lives truly outweighed the bad. They laid bare before one another. Fitz's fingers curled around her hand resting on his heart. Things were different this time. This was their first time as wife and husband, life partners, and their union was blessed by God. The beauty of it simultaneously bringing tears to both of their eyes.

While still looking into her eyes Fitz released her hand and took his erect cock into his hand. Sliding it through her soaking wet center, priming himself with her natural juices and teasing her for an instant. Her heels pressed into the bed as she lifted into him.

"God baby you feel good. You ready for me?"

A soft moan escaped her lips. Her way of answering his question, forming words not even a possibility the way her heart was pumping blood through her body. He tickled her clit with the tip of his dick causing her body to arch till only the top of her head and the heels of her feet remained in the bed. He slipped the tip of his cock into her hot pussy and had to keep himself from pushing all the way in when her walls contracted tightly around him.

She rode the tip of dick. Moving her body in waves, taking away the control from Fitz. She dropped her head so she could see his tip going in and out of her pink, glossy pussy. Her slick sex was making it easy for her to speed up the rhythm and she threw her head back, her hair resembling a water fountain as her releases surprised her. She came hard, yelling his name and shaking violently.

Taking a minute to catch her breath, she leaned up and kissed him hard biting his lip and then licking it to ease the sting. Taking his cock into her hand she could feel how hot and hard he was. She moved he mouth from his and traveled across his smooth shaven jaw to his ear. Squeezing his dick she met his gaze.

"I need you Fitz."

That was all she had to say, because in the next moment he was pushing into her, filling her completely and hitting a place deep inside her that only he could. Their mouths slammed together once again on a moan and they kissed passionately as Fitz started to move inside of her. Her nails bit into the flesh of his back as pleasure shot through both their bodies upon their connection. They whispered words of love to each other as they moved closer and closer to their peak. His hands came up and gripped the underside of her breast. Their bodies were glistening with sweat as they worked together to bring the other to ecstasy. Olivia's nails were surely drawing blood on Fitz's back at the same time that his mouth was leaving a mark on her neck as he gripped it with his teeth. The pain was bring them more pleasure, their names falling from the other's lips with every thrust of his hips and swirl of hers.

Fitz moved his hips until he felt his dick hit that soft bundle of nerves deep inside her that he knew would be her undoing. Moving his hand between them to her clit at the same time that he hit her G-spot caused Olivia's body to undulate uncontrollably.

"That's right baby, let me feel you come all over this dick," his breathe beat over her ear as he pick up his speed and pistoned into her so that they would finish at the same time.

Her mouth opened in a silent plea as pleasure burst through her and made her body pulse and twitch.

"Ahhh, Fitz," his name ripped from her throat the at the same time she felt her channel flooded with heat as he went over the edge with her.

"Livvie, baby. So, good," he was barely able to speak words as his own cries of pleasure left his body.

Rolling off her, scared to put his all his weight on her, Fitz laid on his back gasping for air as he caught his breath. The instant he rolled over, Olivia scrambled onto his chest placing her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder not ready to be deprived of his heat and smell just yet. Her left hand started to comb through his dark curls, her engagement ring and wedding band glimmering in the soft lamp light, and their eyes meeting in the semi dark room.

"I love you, Mrs. Grant." A smile illuminating his face before he bent down and kissed her gently.

Sliding her hand down around his waist she searched his eyes for the love she knew was there and found it immediately.

"I love you too, Mr. Grant."

Leaning down he softly pressed his lips to hers before she tucked her head under his shoulder, entwined her leg between his and drifted off to sleep.

Tightening his arms around her back, Fitz wondered how he had ever survived without the love of the woman sleeping peacefully on his chest. She was his heartbeat, his sunshine, his sliver lining when the world seemed to consist of only darkness. Not only had she given him her love but also a son, whom he loved before he ever met him and would move mountains to never see him hurt for one minute. And now she was blessing him once again with a second child. He had wanted this for so long a family of his own, but just knew it wasn't in the cards for him. But as he held his beautiful pregnant wife in his arms and thought about the children they would raise and life they were building, he knew that out there beyond this universe and far above his understanding was a God that saw fit for him to find happiness in this life. And he accepted that and vowed to never take what he had been blessed with for granted not even one day. Closing his eyes, he matched his breathing to Olivia's, pulled her a little closer , kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep knowing that things could only get better from here.

XXX

 _ **A/N: My two favorite fictional characters are married! I knew that I wasn't done with them after my two part one shot, marriage and another baby a desire of mine to see them have. The wedding you read about us what I would want my wedding to be. Candle light and white flowers, also Fall is my favorite season. If you haven't heard the songs I choose for this chapter GO listen to them. Christina Perri's A Thousand Years is beautiful and Ron Pope is just truly underrated if you ask me. Lastly I have to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone who wrote marvelous reviews, followed my story and favorited it. You guys really motivated me to write this, and I hope it was everything you expected!**_


End file.
